Beauty and Beast
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Un justo castigo que convirtió a un chico en Bestia, para enseñarle la belleza del amor, que se cuenta encontró y lo liberó, llenando de felicidad su corazón. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si aquella maldición nunca se desvaneció, porque ese amor no llegó? ¿Por qué quién podría algún día, amar a una Bestia? Y Haizaki ya había decidido dejar atrás su humanidad y ese rubio no lo conseguiría.
1. Pétalo primero

—Aquí vengo otra vez yo, está vez con un longfic de una de mis tres parejas favoritas, seh, no será muy típica y a muchos no les gustará, pero yo la amo. LA AMO.

—Este fanfic está inspirado en la película de "La Bella y la Bestia", así que sería algo así como una adaptación: trama en un universo completamente diferente. En todo caso, he tomado varias referencias de esta misma, pero en sí, lo demás es todo de mi autoría.

—En algún momento de la historia, quizá ponga algunas parejas secundarias—cofcofcofaokagaokagahimucofcof—, aún no lo sé. Ya veremos cómo se da el desarrollo.

 **—Algunas advertencias extras:**

1.- Lenguaje obsceno.  
2.- Insinuación (o descripción) de abuso sexual.  
3.- Algo de gore quizá.  
4.- Ciertos personajes serán cambiados de género.  
5.- Zoofilia (aunque la verdad, no sé si queda correctamente el término, ya saben, Bestia no es tan animal, ¿o sí?).

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **Tengo muy en cuenta que todavía no he acabado varios fanfics pendientes con ustedes, al menos aún no los he terminado de publicar, porque de escribir… ewé.**

 **En todo caso, siempre había querido hacer una historia como ésta, joder, ¡porque amo "La Bella y La Bestia"!, es mi película favorita de Disney, pese a que no soy precisamente fanática de princesas y esas chingaderas xD. Y por esa razón, es que quería hacer una adaptación de la película, agregándole mi toque de drama, sangre, romance y otras complicaciones.**

 **Hasta ahora, no había encontrado una ship que me convenciera para hacerlo y luego de ver KnB, descubrir todas las ships que se podían formar y de mi repentino amor hacía el HaiKi, convirtiéndolo en mi OTP, me dije que ellos eran los indicados.**

 **Por ahora lo dejo leer, que más abajo le explicaré otras cositas que será de su interés :B. Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa.**

* * *

" _Rogar ya de nada servirá, porque en un corazón como el tuyo sentimientos no hay"._

Esas palabras siempre perseguían su mente, siempre lo atormentaban y ahora sabía que jamás podría tener tranquilidad en su ser. Pero bueno, ¿acaso alguien como él podía pedir algo como eso? Él mismo se definía como un maldito asesino, como un desagraciado, se creía un monstruo salido del mismo inframundo, a pesar que aquel castillo no estaba precisamente en ese lugar.

La oscuridad lo cubría como un manto masoquista, mientras se movía por aquel lugar que debía llamar "hogar" y ese que tanto odiaba. Estaba solo, completamente solo y aun así, ¿se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y lo que seguiría haciendo? Por supuesto que no.

Ya no tenía caso hacerlo, porque la única oportunidad que llegó y que estaba por _transformarlo_ de todas las maneras posibles, se había esfumado. Él hizo se perdiera, no hubo marcha atrás.

Le habían condenado a una maldición, entonces no se quedaría de brazos cruzados a esperar que otra estupidez como los sentimientos humanos le salvaran, no se permitiría volver a tener esperanza. Al contrario, ¡disfrutaría la maldición! ¡Los jodería a todos sin descanso alguno! Iba a arrastrar lo que apareciera en su camino sin remordimiento, ya no tenía nada más que perder y su alma no era algo que precisamente le importara. Si se convertía o no por fin en un _demonio_ , incluso eso sería un logro.

No iban a enseñarle ni una puta mierda con la maldición. ¡Él se mandaba solo! ¡Él hacía lo que hacía porque sí, joder! Su espíritu destructivo no se iba a detener jamás.

Rugió con prepotencia en lo más alto de su castillo, como si estuviera carcajeándose y burlándose de todos esos miserables y de la maldita bruja que lo encerró en esto. Ya había estado cargando con esto por muchísimos años, seguiría haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, el imponente sonido que causó ese rugido no fue escuchado por nadie, así que fue como si no existiera.

Como si él no estuviera ahí.

Y esa era la única verdad para ese ser.

* * *

 _/Martes 28 de Enero de 2014/_

Estrellas centelleantes y música electrónica. Olor a alcohol por todo el ambiente y descontrol total.

Definitivamente, si Kise Ryota hubiese sabido que las fiestas en América eran todavía mucho más descontroladas que en Japón, la decisión de acceder a participar como actor en uno de los vídeos musicales de _Avril Lavigne_ , no hubiera tardado tanto. Porque Dios mío, se la estaba pasando en extremo divertido y era una de las pocas veces que se escapaba de su manager, aunque sabía que le iría en feria cuando le encontrara.

La compañía musical que se encargaba de la artista Avril era la que organizó la fiesta, pero sin tanto descontrol realmente, solo que el poder de la juventud se había extendido bastante. Además, era un single muy esperado por toda la sociedad fanática de aquella hermosa y talentosa rubia.  
Resultaba extraño que teniendo a tantos hombres atractivos en todo Estados Unidos, la disquera hubiese contactado a Ryota, un modelo japonés. ¿El motivo? Sencillamente, era porque el rubio de unos armónicos ojos miel, estaba en la cúspide de la fama.

Kise había tenido un golpe de suerte, quién sabe, lo cierto era que de las pocas personas que lograban crecer de esa manera en el modelaje, empezando desde tan corta edad. No terminó la prepa como el resto de sus amigos y su popularidad creció de manera impresionante en un año, tanto así, que nuevos papeles para él llegaron; cantante, actor e incluso bailarín. Completamente un ídolo, ni más ni menos. Así que su rostro estaba conociéndose poco a poco en los continentes del mundo, no solo en Asia y tan pronto llegó su fama a América, ¡bum! Se convirtió en un total Sol para la sociedad. Y eso era algo que la mercadotecnia para los artistas no podía ignorar.

El muchacho de ojos dorados deslumbraba en el lugar y varias chicas lo estaban cortejando, algo que lo tenía plenamente entretenido. Él vestía una camiseta blanca, teniendo encima una camisa de tela, sin mangas y color negra, desabotonada, asimismo un pantalón ajustado de color azul oscuro con algunas rasgaduras en las partes superiores de las piernas, con un cinturón de marca. Y calzaba unos converse negros con blanco. Era un look completamente fashion y juvenil, así como despreocupado. Su arete en la oreja izquierda era de plata y brillaba en contraste con su cabello rubio.

"MidnightCity _"_ de _M83_ resonaba en aquel enorme patio que pertenecía al hotel donde momentáneamente se estaban hospedando los dos artistas, porque tuvieron que trasladarse a Canadá para la grabación del vídeo musical, que les llevó aproximadamente un mes. Seguramente, en menos de una semana, el rubio estaría regresando a Japón a menos que tuviera más solicitudes de trabajo, pero bueno, de eso se encargaría _Yuki Kasamatsu_ , su amiga y manager.

— ¡Estúpido rubio! —la susodicha hizo aparición justo cuando el ojimiel estaba asegurando la noche con una de aquella chicas que lo rodeaban. Ella le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, pese a ser más baja que él— ¡Tremendo irresponsable, te he estado buscando! —regañó.

— ¡Moo, Yukicchi! Solo me estaba divirtiendo, sabes que este mes hemos estado bajo mucho estrés —se quejó con un mohín caprichoso, tallándose la cabeza. Quizá en parte estuviera dramatizando todo, pero era cierto que los golpes de la muchacha sí dolían.

La joven era de un cabello largo y negro, así como de unas cejas pobladas —aunque depiladas para darles forma—, con una figura esbelta y delgada, siendo veinte centímetros más baja que su amigo artista. Tenía un carácter sumamente fuerte y un don para el liderazgo que relucía con tan solo verla. Ella se irritó un poco más por la respuesta del rubio.

— ¡¿Sabes la hora qué es, idiota?! ¡¿Crees que no es peligroso para alguien tan famoso como tú andar solo en éste tipo de fiestas?! —Yuki volvió a golpearlo y luego le jaló de la oreja, bajándolo hasta estar ambos a la misma altura.

— ¡Auch, duele, duele! —se quejó Kise, entrecerrando los ojos. Aprovechó la cercanía para dejar de sobreactuar un poco y guiñarle un ojo a la pelinegra— Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero sabes que está fiesta…

— ¡No estoy preocupada! Debes cuidar tu imagen, rubio tonto —interrumpió Yuki, dándole otro zape.

—Yukicchi, eres tan mala —lloriqueó Kise, tallándole la mejilla golpeada.

Los invitados de la fiesta los veían divertidos y se reían, eran un dúo bastante cómico y habían estado creciendo rumores que decían ambos eran pareja, pero que por el trabajo preferían mantenerlo en secreto. Sin embargo, era algo que nadie confirmaría realmente, además tampoco se atrevían a preguntarle a la joven Kasamatsu; cuidaban su integridad física.

—Te estoy salvando que te contagien alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual —resopló ella, mirando mal al grupo de chicas que estaban tras el rubio, quiénes le regresaron una mirada de ofensa y molestas.

No le dio tiempo a Kise para que se opusiera, simplemente Yuki lo jaló del brazo, sin importarle nada, con tal de sacar al modelo de ese lugar. Al menos agradecía que ninguna sustancia nociva —aparte del alcohol— hubiese llegado a manos del susodicho o en serio ella tendría que correr con todo. Y es que la empresa que promocionaba a su amigo simplemente se interesaba por todo el dinero que él les seguiría produciendo, no tanto por la salud del chico.

—No seas tan mala con esas pobres señoritas, Yukicchi.

—Ja, tú mejor que nadie sabe que esas mujeres solo te buscan por la fama, Kise.

Inesperadamente, los brazos del muchacho envolvieron el torso de la chica en un abrazo, estando el detrás y suspiró.

—Por eso me alegra que estés conmigo —admitió él, con una sonrisa destellante y mirándola.

Kasamatsu se sonrojó violentamente y se removió para intentar escapar de esa acción, pero le era inútil, porque cuando Ryota se ponía serio, lo hacía de verdad y vaya que era capaz de lucir muy decidido, pese a la faceta de "chico coqueto, alegre y guapísimo" que tenía.

—Idiota… Soy tu _amiga_ , aunque a veces mereces que te termine ahorcando —gruñó Yuki y le dio un fuerte codazo, logrando al fin que él la soltara.

—No tienes que ser tan agresiva, moo…

—Cállate y solo regresemos al hotel.

—Bueno, sabes que eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Yukicchi —pronunció Kise con cierta coquetería, importándole poco que estuviera poniendo en riesgo su vida con esas palabras.

— ¡Qué camines al hotel, rubio tonto! —aunque Kasamatsu se avergonzó un poco, no se contuvo en meterle un ligera patada al ajeno para impulsarlo a caminar.

Había un par de personas que estaban ahí, en el sendero del hotel y que los miraron de refilón con más interés del necesario, asintiendo una vez ellos entraron al gran edificio.

Para los forasteros siempre era llamativo el hecho de que el hotel donde ambos famosos se estaban hospedando fuera tan atractivo y lujoso, teniendo en cuenta que la ciudad no era precisamente muy desarrollada; tenía cosas de pueblo aún. Y aun así, habían construido ese enorme edificio que era el hospedaje de muchos. Se decía que fue construido hace bastantes años atrás, tal vez tenía un siglo de antigüedad, de todos modos, la historia no era muy conocida para personas externas de la ciudad.

* * *

Algo que a Kise le gustó mucho al llegar a esa ciudad de Canadá, fue la reserva de árboles que se encontraba detrás del hotel. No podía ir a ese lugar ni siquiera de día, de hecho, era una zona prohibida donde solo se decía que los lobos andaban por ahí y algunos de los trabajadores calificaron ese espacio como _oscuro_.

El modelo ya estaba metido en su suite, con su pijama favorito; un pantalón de lana celeste con lunares blancos y una playera blanca del mismo material y que lo mantendría calientito en el invierno que seguía latente. Yuki le había dado varios libros para que leyera y no tratara de salir, unos que consiguió hace unos días en una vieja biblioteca de la ciudad.

—Si quisiera leer, bien puedo usar internet y ya —Kise miró con aburrimiento los libros y luego sonrió sin muchas ganas.

Le hubiese gustado más que Yuki se quedara haciéndole compañía, en el buen sentido de la palabra, porque existían ocasiones en donde el peso de la fama caía con más presión en sus hombros y… la soledad lo atacaba. Nunca lo demostraba con esa hermosa sonrisa y simpatía que siempre mostraba ante todo el mundo, pero no era fácil aceptar que la mayoría de la gente se acercaba a él era por mero interés, mismos que esperaban ver al grandioso y popular Kise Ryota, al ídolo, no a la persona.

Negó y se incorporó de la cama, golpeándose las mejillas para tratar de evadir la ligera tristeza que estaba bañándolo. Ignoró los libros que su amiga le llevó y agarró su laptop. Una vez que la encendió, se fue directamente a Google y pulso cualquier tontería que lo llevara a distraerse; pornografía, caricaturas, películas, lo que fuera, con tal de que le hiciera olvidar esa sensación.  
Y entre su búsqueda, apareció un vídeo innecesario, uno de Disney, ahí, en medio de todo.  
El rubio alzó las cejas y se rió, ¿cómo había llegado un cuento infantil mientras estaba buscando imágenes de otros artistas? Sin embargo, por simple ocio, le dio click y el vídeo empezó a reproducirse.

—…" _Una maldición, impuesta por un justo castigo, cuya única forma de romperla es el amor. Amor, en principio, más que imposible. Porque… ¿quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una Bestia?"_

Kise rodó por la cama, mientras miraba sin mucho interés el inicio de esa película, pensando qué otra cosa podía buscar y ver, porque vamos, ¿en serio un cuento de infantes lo haría sentir mejor? Claro que no. Así que dejó solo pasaran unos minutos más de la película y la quitó.

El reloj de su computadora portátil marcaba las tres de la madrugada, solo hacía dos horas que había llegado de la fiesta y no se sentía precisamente agotado, pese a que bebió un buen número de copas. O quizá más bien era el hecho de que _no podía_ dormir. De modo que se levantó nuevamente de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana, sin abrirla, solo para ver el cielo desde ahí. Fue cuando se percató que la noche era silenciosa, ¿y la fiesta que estaba tan buena como para que durara toda la noche hasta el amanecer? ¿Cómo es que se había acabado tan rápido? ¿O era su imaginación?

Y no solo eso, la ciudad entera parecía dormir y en el hotel no se oía el ruido ni de una mosca. No hubiese imaginado que éste lugar fuera así de callado, si desde que llegaron las cosas no eran así, ¿o se debía a que la visita de los artistas estaba por desaparecer?

Kise abrió su ventana para salir al balcón y un fuerte viento azotó contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Y no solo arrasó con él, sino que los árboles se movían causando un eco algo inquietante en el silencio nocturno. ¿Qué era lo que estaba yendo mal ahora? Las cosas no le dieron buena espina e instintivamente decidió ir hacía el cuarto de Kasamatsu, para ver que tal estaba, aunque se ganara unos buenos golpes por despertarla.

Justo antes de cerrar la ventana de la suite, ligeros murmullos llegaron con el viento a sus oídos y reconoció el quejido que se escuchó después. Esa voz le era tan familiar.

Tenía la ventaja de tener la luz apagada, por eso pudo asomarse otra vez desde su balcón sin ser percibido, añadido el hecho que estaba en la quinta planta del hotel. Pero cuando notó como su amiga era arrastrada por tres hombres hacía la parte trasera del edificio, supo que entonces algo iba muy, _muy_ mal. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

 _¡Yukicchi!_ , pensó Kise, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta que estaba por gritar. ¿Cómo es que nadie escuchaba los forcejeos en tan callada noche, Dios mío? ¿Dónde estaban los guardias que protegían a las compañías? ¿Cómo es que la seguridad de ambas celebridades fue burlada así? Parecía que únicamente él estaba despierto y solo, lamentablemente, sin nadie más enterado de toda esta situación a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Aunque eso no iba a ser impedimento para que hiciera lo que debía hacer. No era una celebridad inútil, sabía defenderse y a los suyos.

Salió corriendo de su habitación, tratando de no ser tan bullicioso para no llamar la atención de aquellos que se llevaban a su amiga. Al pasar por el cuarto de ella, vio de reojo como las cosas estaban tiradas y la puerta forzada; los guardias se encontraban tirados en el suelo y no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos, tampoco tenía tiempo para comprobarlo. Simplemente rebuscó en ellos algún arma, pero no tenían ninguna, algo que era mucho peor. Aunque tuvo suerte en encontrar una pequeña pistola escondida en la bota de uno de ellos.

Sus pasos no se detuvieron y continuaron creciendo en el camino. ¡¿Cómo es que nadie del hotel o de las casas más cercanas estaba despierto o era capaz de oír a su amiga pedir ayuda?! ¡¿En verdad era el único despierto?! La adrenalina corría por sus venas, así que el miedo no estaba controlando su cuerpo todavía.

Cuando salió del hotel ya no veía a Yuki ni a los tipos esos que la estaban arrastrando quién sabe a dónde. Temía que algo malo fuera a pasarle a ella, lejos de preocuparse por él mismo. _¡¿Dónde estás, Yukicchi?! Debiste quedarte conmigo, maldición_ , pensó con desesperación. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados, intentando adivinar a donde moverse, sin más señales, empezando a sudar frío.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! —la voz de Yuki se escuchó momentáneamente y luego fue amortiguada. Quién sabe si ella sabía que el rubio estaba yendo en su búsqueda, pero su voz llegó justo a tiempo para el modelo.

—Nadie va a venir por ti, perra. ¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó uno de los hombres que la sostenía y le propinó una cachetada. Más que lucir furioso, estaba nervioso y cuando enfocó sus ojos al bosque envuelto de penumbra, jadeo.

— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! Hay que apurarnos… Hoy depende de nosotros —susurró otro de los sujetos que llevaban cargando a la muchacha.

Los ojos de Kasamatsu estaban rojos, sintiendo como era cargada y poco a poco era llevada a la reserva detrás del hotel. ¿Qué iban a hacerle, Dios mío? Tenía muchísimo coraje, así como miedo y anteriormente estuvo removiéndose para intentar golpearles, pero no podía ella sola contra tres. Además, tampoco nadie pareció llegar en su ayuda. No sabía si Kise estaba ahí y aunque fuera así, no deseaba que él llegara, no porque lo considerara una causa perdida, simplemente para que quedara protegido y solo a ella le pasara lo que sea que fuera a sucederle.

Su cuerpo estaba helado y su corazón latía desbocado mientras sus ojos perdieron la capacidad para ver al momento en que los tres hombres la internaron en el bosque, mientras seguía luchando para zafarse o hacer algo, no era de rendirse así de fácil. Uno de los hombres llevaba una gran lámpara y otros dos rifles a sus espaldas, como si fueran a cazar algo, no lo sabía y por un momento, el miedo la abrasó dolorosamente; sus piernas temblaban y si caminaba era solo porque la estaban jalando. Por todos los cielos, a ella no le daba temor la oscuridad, pero _esta_ sí estaba haciendo que quisiera tirarse al suelo y protegerse con algo.

De modo que se detuvo de golpe y se removió.

— ¡No quiero, déjenme, pedazos de idiotas! —chilló, entre amenazante y con miedo, una mezcla extraña.

Los hubiese pateado, de no ser porque tenía los tobillos encadenados, del mismo modo que sus manos —estas atrás de su espalda— y esa era la única lucha que podía hacer. _Solo espero que Kise esté bien_ , alzó la mirada al cielo nublado y sus ojos se cristalizaron con un brillo indescifrable al pensar en el modelo y mejor los cerró, aunque se tropezó.

Todo parecía perdido y ella empezaba a decir adiós a su vida, a la vez que otra parte de su persona seguía luchando en creer que encontraría la manera de salvarse. Sin embargo, entre más era metida a ese lugar, se sentía peor; era como si ese bosque estuviera absorbiendo parte de su vitalidad al momento de entrar. No sabía si era cosa de su imaginación, mas sentía como los dos hombres que la sujetaban de los brazos estaban con la respiración acelerada.

—Debemos darnos prisa… O _él_ no nos dejará escapar —siseó con cierto temor el hombre que llevaba la lámpara.

—Deberías considerarte afortunada de ser tú quién nos salvara está noche —le dijo uno de los sujetos que la sostenía.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como ellos querían.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Kise de repente y cargando la pequeña arma que encontró. Por supuesto que los había seguido y no le importó tener que meterse a ese lugar tan oscuro y que en circunstancias normales le erizaría los bellos de su cuerpo.

El piso estaba enlodado, pero tenía suerte de que sus sandalias fueran de excelente marca y pudiera correr en él o ya se habría caído por no llevar tenis o botas de montaña. El frío ahora era mucho más notorio, sin embargo no hubo tiempo para preocuparse qué llevar para protegerse, únicamente lo que deseaba era salvar a su amiga. La penumbra se expandía misteriosamente en el follaje de los árboles, por lo que no podía ver con claridad, solo sabía dónde estaban esos tipos por la luz de la lámpara que sí logró percibir.

— ¡Será mejor que suelten a Yukicchi, bastardos! —amenazó de pronto. No era un chico que gustara de usar malas palabras y mucho menos que pareciera ofensivo, dadas las enseñanzas para ser un chico de "alta sociedad", pero cuando si se trataba de las personas que él quería y de un momento serio… Podía ser alguien bastante frío y cruel. O eso dejaba ver las facciones en su rostro siempre carismático, ahora _oscuro_.

— ¡Idiota, no debiste de venir! —gritó Yuki escandalizada cuando escuchó y miró como pudo la silueta del modelo. Estaba feliz de saber que él fue a rescatarla, aunque sabía que esto sería demasiado arriesgado.

—No te voy a dejar sola —respondió Kise con firmeza y sus ojos como el hielo miraron a los tres hombres que también le apuntaron con el rifle que solo dos tenían. Él cargó el gatillo otra vez—. No querrán probarme realmente _enojado_.

La velocidad del viento aumentó y un silencio sepulcral llenó a los pocos individuos del lugar. Por el momento nadie se movía ni hacía nada, como si esperaran el momento preciso. Hasta que el cielo nublado empezó a despejarse lentamente y la luna llena hizo su aparición en el firmamento.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —exclamó uno de los hombres al percatarse de eso; gracias al claro de luna es que Yuki pudo notar que este tenía el cabello un poco largo y recogido en una pequeña cola atrás de la cabeza.

—Tsk, maldita sea… —susurró el que tenía la lámpara.

Entonces, los otros dos chicos que sostenían a la joven, la aventaron al suelo, tomando por sorpresa al rubio y a ella.

—La _Bestia_ se hará cargo de estos inútiles —habló nuevamente el de la cola, haciendo un gesto a sus compañeros para que emprendieran la huida.

Kise no entendió nada, solo se dedicó a ayudar a Yuki a levantarse, mientras la abrazaba y susurraba un, "todo estará bien, te voy a cuidar". Era un momento adecuado, sino ella lo estaría golpeando por ese acercamiento tan íntimo entre los dos. De todas maneras no perdieron el tiempo en eso y él empezó a tratar de quitarle esas molestas cadenas a ella.

Pero solo habían transcurrido unos segundos, cuando un rugido resonó en la noche de forma aterradora que ahora sí, los bellos corporales del rubio y la pelinegra se erizaron.

Y en menos de un parpadeo, el hombre de la linterna fue completamente desmembrado y la sangre salpicó la ropa del modelo y la manager como si fuera lluvia.

* * *

 _ **Es la primera historia donde sacaré de verdad mi imaginación sanguinaria, aunque creo no será demasiado para ustedes, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Por lo pronto, éste capítulo termina así, pienso llevármela lento con ésta historia, porque su trama no es precisamente sencilla y el desarrollo de ciertas cositas serán más complejas aquí. Y le recuerdo con mucho pesar qué, una de las advertencias era que Kise sería el completo punto de fijación del sufrimiento, por lo que no acepto reclamos, ya les advertí(?).**_

 _ **Aviso también que no actualizaré formalmente como en mis anteriores fics antes lo hacía porque sigo sin internet y en clases, así que venir al ciber no es muy seguido y cuando lo hago, no puedo demorarme tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **¡Anímense a dejarme sus comentarios de esto!**_

 _ **Pd: Creo que de las locas historias que se me ocurren, ésta es la que se está llevando el premio, omg.**_

 ** _¡Nos vemos! ¡Y muchos besos para ustedes!_**


	2. Pétalo segundo

_**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih.**_

 _ **Hola(?).**_

 _ **Ya sé qué me tardé en traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta inusual historia HaiKi, ñequeñeque. Pero bueno, he tenido muchas complicaciones en el núcleo de mi house y sin internet… no fue lo mejor realmente x'D. ¡Pero como ya tengo net todo será mejors!**_

 _ **Independientemente de eso, ¡agradezco mucho los comentarios que recibí! Aunque hayan sido pocos, a mí me han encantado uvu.**_

 _ **Creo que no es necesario advertir algo en éste capítulo, ya de por sí hice el señalamiento en las notas de la historia del contenido que tendría xD.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten o por lo menos los deje con la intriga(?).**_

* * *

Una maldita bruja estaba dispuesta a enseñarle a sentir los sentimientos humanos, de los cuales Haizaki siempre había carecido.

Desde niño, parecía que el ser un maldito ya era su naturaleza.

Nunca le importó causar daño, jamás se arrepintió de despertar temor en las personas en vez de respeto o admiración, teniendo en cuenta su linaje. Los humanos para él eran simple basura, teniendo en cuenta que él era uno o al menos lo fue. Jugaba con las mujeres, las engatusaba con cuentos bonitos para llevárselas a la cama y estrenarlas en el sexo.

 _Un corazón sin amor, reflejaba a una bestia en su exterior_.

Esa era su maldición, que aquella monstruosidad que tenía en el interior de su persona tomara forma para los ojos de los demás y entonces, él pasó a ser una verdadera amenaza que todo el mundo había tomado el valor de destruir. De rechazar y de atacarlo sin piedad. ¿Cómo los papeles cambiaron? Quizá porque hasta su misma familia deseo destruirlo, le dieron la espalda y si antes creía que los humanos eran una mierda, su odio se intensificó y desató la furia que podía poseer ahora como la bestia que era.

O lo intentó, porque su poder se vio atrapado en un enorme castillo abandonado, donde la maldición afectaba no solo a él, sino al resto de escorias que fueron encerrados con él y todo tomó forma. Se suponía que la única esperanza que él tenía era el que alguien el amara, a pesar de su aspecto y forma bruta de ser. Que notara más que simple violencia en su ser.

Pero los pétalos de la rosa que marcaban su tiempo límite habían _caído_.

Haizaki se desesperó. No le gustaba tener la maldición encima, estaba claro, pero no por las complicaciones que le ocasionó con la sociedad. Era porque ni siquiera había podido echar un buen polvo, maldita sea, solo por ese motivo y la única oportunidad que se le presentó alguien… Las cosas no marcharon muy bien y entonces terminó completamente marginado del mundo humano.

Ya nada tenía que perder. No importaba nada, porque la maldición se estancó por la eternidad en su persona. Le jodía sentirse atrapado, parecía que cuando la realidad golpeó en su cerebro y se dio cuenta que jamás volvería a ser como antes —en su aspecto físico al menos—, la rabia, el odio, la frustración lo atacó. ¿Acaso se estaba sintiendo triste por semejante mierda? ¿Por qué desaprovechó la única oportunidad que tuvo? Siempre supo lo bestia que era, entonces, ¿por qué al solidificarse la maldición un sentimiento diferente e impropio de alguien como él, lo atacó?

Si ya sabía que _nadie_ podría a amar a una bestia.

Ya no podía recordar su vieja apariencia, es más, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado. No era simplemente por tener mala memoria, ¿lo estaba evitando a propósito? ¿Tal vez de verdad todo eso seguía afectándole a pesar de las medidas que tomó para adaptarse? Y es que después de todo, encontró una manera de en verdad volver a joder la vida a los demás por simple ocio; esa perra bruja no lo iba a detener.

No sabía el motivo, pero todas las noches tenía concedido abandonar aquel lugar para visitar el mundo humano. Un portal escondido en el único lago de esa dimensión era su puerta hacía aquel otro universo y agradecía esta oportunidad que seguro sus mismos demonios le concedieron para poder sacar sus instintos salvajes, asesinando a todo aquel que se le atravesara y tal vez divertirse con alguna mujer. A estas alturas no le importaba desgarrarlas con todo lo que tenía, pese a las diferencias corporales.

Por supuesto que los humanos del lugar a donde terminaba yendo, sabían de su existencia y habían intentado detenerlo, pero su fuerza no podía ser detenida con simples balas y dado que su mente era completamente controladora, con la capacidad de manipular y aterrar a quiénes quisiera, logró algo mucho mejor. Obtener un pago y fingir que no mataría a nadie de ese lugar marginado en las reservas de Canadá.

" _Una mujer será ofrecida a la bestia durante siete noches, cada luna llena, para saciar sus apetitos a cambio de paz_ ".

Ese era el trato. Le convenía, ya que por alguna razón, la luna era la llave que abría el portal de ambos mundos y eso terminó por convertirse en una tradición, pues si había logrado engatusar a los ciudadanos de ahí, fue porque su aparición fue justo un siglo atrás, donde las supersticiones y mitos eran más creíbles. Y aunque en tres ocasiones intentaron destruirlo, desató su furia como el mismísimo diablo y la gente comprendió que no podrían deshacerse de él, no quedándoles de otra más que conceder sus órdenes.

Hoy era la primera noche de la luna llena y era su hora de comer y de divertirse. Sabía que su presa lo aguardaba en el bosque, nada mejor que pasar su tiempo que coger con su comida; podía devorarla mientras le clavaba sus poderosas embestidas… Ese era su deporte favorito y últimamente había estado haciendo eso y lo seguiría haciendo, sin importar que su pelaje quedara manchado de sangre y luego costara limpiarse.

Después de tantos años había terminado por ceder a sus instintos animales, a esos que de verdad deseaban destruir al mundo y que lo seguían de niño, aunque no recordaba desde cuándo comenzó. Y sin importar que tenía el linaje de un príncipe.

La hora llegó y cruzó el portal, bañándose con el agua cristalina del lago y en menos de unos segundos, el aire del mundo humano atacó sus narices. Y olió a la mujer que tendría el honor de satisfacer sus deseos en todo ámbito… Pero hubo un perfume más que le llamó la atención, uno que no tenía que ver con los otros tres mundanos del lugar. ¿Nueva comida?

Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a quedarse quieto y decidió descubrirlo, además parecía que tendría más aperitivos. Le daba igual, si tenía la oportunidad de matar, lo haría. De modo que se guio con su olfato y sus poderosos ojos grisáceos por toda la oscuridad, porque podía ver en ella, tanto tiempo viviendo en la penumbra hicieron que desarrollara esa habilidad, de la misma manera que su poderoso oído, el cual le indicó del pequeño inconveniente que se suscitó entre esos humanos. Bueno, al menos tenía su comida, y mierda, sus garras le picaban por querer destrozar y anhelar sentir la sangre caliente bañarlas; no se contuvo y rugió justo al momento en que se interpuso en el camino de los tres individuos que quería huir.

—Hijo de puta —siseó con un ferviente instinto asesino y pese a estar corriendo a cuatro patas, se irguió y con sus patas delanteras le arrancó los brazos a ese hombre que sostenía una lámpara y antes de que este gritara, con sus fauces, le mordió la cabeza y se la quitó.

El sonido de los huesos al romperse resultó atronador en la noche silenciosa y la sangre salpicó a todos ahí. Los ligamentos del cuerpo muerto de ese chico colgaban de su torso y la bestia los jaló por simple diversión al momento en que sostuvo la cabeza del mismo en su garra derecha, como si fuera un trofeo. Iba a ir contra los otros dos que se terminaron orinando del miedo, cuando esos _orbes dorados_ le miraron.

No importaba que Kise hubiese estado lleno de adrenalina al momento de desear salvar a Yuki de las manos de aquellos hombres, ahora mismo su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, porque para que negar que tenía miedo. ¿Y cómo no tenerlo al tener frente a él a aquel enorme ser de más de dos metros, con la viva apariencia de una Bestia? ¡Parecía un ser salido de los libros de ciencia ficción! De esos donde los vampiros y hombres lobo reinaban la noche. Y ver como esa _cosa_ destrozó al humano como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, hacía todo más irreal y de no ser que su cuerpo estaba congelado, hubiera vomitado ante tal escena digna de una película de terror. Porque nadie estaba preparado para ver algo así, por todos los cielos, ¿quién imaginaría encontrarse a algo como eso en el mundo real? Y el rubio había visto muchas películas de terror —más de las que hubiera querido antes—, por eso no evitó comparar a aquel ser con un licántropo, solo que este tenía el hocico más aplanado, dándole una forma un poco humana a la cara y en la parte superior de la cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos similares a los de una cabra y sus colmillos no eran tan grandes, solo parecían dientes afilados. Tenía la cola un poco larga, pero sus orejas, aunque se veían caninas, eran más pequeñas.

Los ojos del muchacho y de Kasamatsu —misma que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el primero; llena de horror—, miraron como la sangre escurría de las garras del "animal", así como del hocico. Se podía percibir incluso un aura maligna que le tenía rodeado, del mismo modo que la sed de sangre que este tenía y que tan solo sus orbes expresaban. Y es que pese a la oscuridad del bosque, con lo poco que la Luna iluminaba ahora, podían notar eso.

El rubio intentaba gritarle a sus piernas que se movieran, pues necesitaban salir de ahí inmediatamente, ya que no se necesitaba de mucha inteligencia para saber lo que esa cosa iba a hacerles. No obstante, no podía, a pesar de que sentía el cuerpo de Yuki temblar contra su cuerpo; el miedo los tenía como si fueran hielo, aunque su instinto de supervivencia estuviera gritando.

—No... —jadeó Yuki cuando la bestia dirigió su atención a ella. Entonces las garras del animal la agarraron del torso sin piedad, enterrándole las uñas en la piel por la forma en que fue tomada— ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡AAAAH! —sus ojos azules ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas y su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho por el terror.

Sentía la respiración sucia y malvada de la bestia contra su cuerpo y… ¡¿Ese animal estaba sonriendo?! O al menos esa impresión daba la mueca que hizo Haizaki, en ese aspecto similar a un can.

Los alaridos de Kasamatsu hacían eco en el silencioso bosque, hasta que el mismo "animal" tuvo que rugir contra su cara para callarla. Pero eso solo hizo que ella empezara a llorar todavía más y sus esfínteres perdieron presión, haciendo que la orina cayera entre sus piernas, aunque en ésta situación eso era lo de menos.

 _Tremenda mierda_ , pensó Haizaki con los ojos encendidos de la más pura diversión y maldad, no era la primera mujer que hacía esos dramas cuando se acercaba y las tomaba. Aunque sinceramente, hoy no estaba con tantas ganas para mantener a su presa con vida y total, que su presa muriera era lo de menos; podía cogerla sin vida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo que atentara con la vida de la pobre chica, sus orejas captaron una voz musical que solo podía pertenecer al otro individuo.

— ¡De-déjala! —masculló Kise. Su boca tembló, aunque intentaba mostrarse firme, mas su miedo no era imposible de ocultar, después de todo era algo racional; era una emoción humana. Y pese a que unas enormes horcadas le vinieron cuando los ojos de aquel ser se encontraron con los suyos, volvió a hablar: —¡No la mates! —empuñó sus manos y se obligó a fruncir el ceño, encontrando la fuerza para ponerse de pie, aunque sentía que sus huesos iban a romperse por la presión del horror.

Que importaba si tenía miedo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su amiga en manos de esa cosa. Y si tenía que ponerse él como sacrificio, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo; no era una persona precisamente noble, sin embargo, si un individuo lograba que tuviera algo de estabilidad en su vida —de la forma que fuera—, entonces Kise le era leal.

Sus labios temblaban mientras notaba como la bestia lo observaba y muchos escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo. No iba a luchar en vano, algo tenía que lograr con sus palabras, ¡por lo menos algo que mantuviera con vida a Yuki! Trataba de ignorar una vocecita realista que le decía que todo sería inútil y que al final él también moriría sin hacer nada.

Y de alguna manera, podía tener razón. Shogo no tenía ningún inconveniente en despedazar al rubio, de hecho hacerlo sería lo mejor, no es como si fuera a dejarlo con vida y que la manipulación que tenía en ese lugar empezara a decaer por un extranjero. Pero no podía negar el hecho que ese chico tuvo valor, por más que le pareciera ridículo, aun así lo pensó fugazmente, porque alguien en su lugar hubiera empezado a correr por su vida, en vez de preocuparse por una puta mujer, por más conocidos que parecieran ser.

Al escuchar la petición del humano, en su rostro semi animal se formó una sonrisa que podría matar de miedo a cualquier, pues sus colmillos bañados de sangre quedaron a la vista. Soltó a la mujer sin delicadeza alguna y lanzó la cabeza del hombre a quién mato hace unos momentos atrás, salpicando la sangre que escurría de la tráquea, como si fuera lluvia, aumentando la imagen de terror. Muchos humanos se quedaban sin habla ante su presencia, lo sabía y siempre se aprovechaba de ese miedo, mismo que podía "oler" en aquel humano de cabello rubio. Por eso con más razón, empezó a caminar en sus cuatro patas —como si fuera un perro, aunque su tamaño era mucho más grande— alrededor del otro, asechándolo.

—Pobre idiota… ¿Por qué los humanos son así? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con burla y regocijo. El sonido de su voz le arrancó otro estremecimiento de pánico al rubio, quien tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar para no volver a caer de rodillas ante los temblores. Fue una acción que Haizaki notó; no era normal para un humano poder hablar y mucho menos volver a ponerse de pie y mantenerse así, cuando se notaba que moría de miedo. De alguna manera, eso le molestó muchísimo y rugió mientras decía: —¡¿Tanto quieres a esa puta perra?!

Kise imaginó lo peor cuando ese cuerpo inmenso y peludo arremetió contra él, aventándolo al suelo y jadeó con fuerza por el dolor del golpe, sintiendo los duros cuernos impropios. Sus ojos volaron hacía el cuerpo de Yuki, misma que ahora permanecía desmayada por el mismo shock que estaban viviendo; por lo menos no estaría consciente de lo que fuera a suceder a partir de ahora, cosa que no sería nada bueno. Lo supo cuando las zarpas de la bestia le sujetaron de la playera con violencia, pasando a rasgarle la piel.

— ¡Déjala ir a ella…! —intentó suplicar otra vez, pero la voz murió en su garganta al momento en que el rostro de aquella cosa se acercó _demasiado_ al suyo. Era mucho peor, porque fue capaz de ver a la monstruosidad viva en esa cara con un aire lobuno, sobre todo por el olor a sangre que desprendía. Sus ojos le picaron y su respiración se aceleró.

— ¡Acabas de decidir tu propio destino, bastardo! —aulló Haizaki contrayendo el hocico y se sintió encantado al ver el temor en los ojos dorados del mundano. Podía matarlo ahora, podía despedazarlo y comerlo de una vez, podía hacer una de esas cosas y en tiempo suficiente antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente afianzó el agarre con que sujetaba al modelo y con el hocico agarró el cuerpo inmóvil de Yuki. Había decidido usar ambos, oh, sí. Despedazaría a la mujer, la ultrajaría de muchas maneras y aunque no le iban los maricones, tendría de postre al rubio, ya lo había decidido. Además, no existía problema para él cargar ambos cuerpos y el portal no estaba precisamente lejos, con su velocidad, podía llegar sin problema. Así que empezó a correr sin remordimientos.

— ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! —Kise podría estar temblando de miedo, incluso su voz salía como un murmullo por su respiración entrecortada por la misma razón, podía sentir que estaba cerca de llorar incluso. Pero no se iba a callar fácilmente, ni siquiera se detuvo a razonar como un animal así era capaz de hablar, por el momento no le prestó importancia eso, porque si distraía su mente de salvar a su manager, no podía lograr su objetivo— ¡Esta… bien si me llevas a mí…! ¡Pe-pero déjala ir a ella! —tartamudeó y sintió el zarandeó del trote de la bestia.

Por el momento, Shogo no le prestó atención a las súplicas del rubio o terminaría desesperándose —más— y mandaría todo a la mierda, siendo que él quería divertirse; rara vez tenía la oportunidad de tener a dos humanos para sus juegos y lo disfrutaría sin lugar a dudas. E imaginárselos gritando de miedo, llenos de sangre y sin una que otra parte de su anatomía, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo _excitó_. Todo eso le dio suficiente motivación para correr más rápido aún, hasta que llegó al lago y se tiró dentro para ir a su mundo.

— ¡…! —Ryota no se calló en ningún momento, hasta que sintió de golpe el agua helada de ese lago del que no sabía de su existencia. Abrió la boca por inercia, buscando aire, mas lo único que halló fue líquido. Pataleó al sentir la corriente querer arrastrarlo con suma facilidad y creyó que se iría a las profundidades del lago.

No podía ver lógicamente, pues tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y solo el punto blanco que era la luna fue lo único que se le hizo reconocible en medio de esa agua. No estaba preparado para entrar a "nadar", y la respiración estaba faltándole; su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y la presión del líquido se estaba llevando su vitalidad, su consciencia… Estaba por perderse, por dejarse llevar…

Pero Haizaki afianzó el agarre, pese a que enterró más sus uñas en la piel ajena y lo jaló para terminar el recorrido de ese portal, hasta que los tres salieron del agua y le dio la bienvenida a ese _infierno_.

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo, asldjkdsaljdasl ; v ;**_

 _ **No sé si realmente las escenas sean muy fuertes, es la segunda vez que escribo algo así de sangriento, jajajaja.**_

 _ **Les pido tengan paciencia con esta historia, porque irá a un ritmo lento y cruel, pero no olviden que por supuesto tendrá su romanticismo. Aunque se viene lo difícil para Kise —oh, baby—, cosa que me sigue poniendo los pelos de punta/3.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡espero puedan dejarme su opinión o algo por estilo!**_

 _ **Nos vemos —les lanza besitos.**_


	3. Pétalo tercero

_**Y aquí estoy nuevamente de regreso uvu. Se preguntaran porque tan pronto, pero creo que se los debía por la tardanza del anterior capítulo, además para que no sientan el avance de la historia tan lenta xD.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Fueron más que los anteriores y eso me hace feliz.**_

 _ **Lo único que puedo decir, es que prepárense, porque ya viene lo hardcore(?). Ok. Tal vez no tanto así, pero Kise… Mejor lean uvu.**_

* * *

Árboles caídos, producto del fuerte viento que existía ahí. Peñascos y los gritos de criaturas luchando y siendo devoradas en esa oscuridad que le daba al ambiente un frío color gris.

—Hogar, dulce y maldito hogar —siseó Haizaki y miró a su alrededor, hasta a lo lejos, enfocó su lúgubre castillo.

En aquel lugar no era la única bestia que deambulaba con los deseos de matar, pero realmente eso no le intimidaba, después de todo, esa ya era su tierra y en más de una ocasión había peleado para defender lo que le pertenecía. Algo que lejos de asustarlo, le generaba placer, porque los destruía y demostraba así lo fuerte que era, lo superior que era entre esa bola de escoria. Si iba a ser un maldito demonio, entonces sería uno _de verdad_ y no se cansaría de luchar todos los días por ello.

Arrastró ambos cuerpos, incorporándose con la gloria de un hombre lobo, sujetando ahora a Yuki con la otra zarpa, en vez del hocico y al rubio lo puso sobre su hombro. Se abrió paso en ese sendero, como si de un rey se tratase; al inicio sufría muchos ataques cuando regresaba, pero eso cambió y ya podía caminar sin preocupación alguna.

El castillo tenía un diseño gótico y con una vibra pesada, además que estaba muy maltratado por el paso de los años y que el ambiente donde se encontraba ahora no era el mejor. En el horizonte no se percibía más que oscuridad, porque ahí no existía una luna o un sol que fuera a salir y provocara el ocaso en ese lugar; el cielo tenía un fijo color blanco opaco, como si estuviera eternamente nublado y los árboles estaban secos, sin el café y verde que los caracterizaba y los pocos que tenían hojas, era un escalofriante color negro que formaban un bosque alrededor del castillo, uno donde nadie sería capaz de ver nada nada aunque estuviera con alguna linterna.

Una vez que Haizaki llegó al castillo, escaló la enorme barda que lo protegía —de unos quince metros aproximadamente— con sus tres patas libres, dado que con una tenía a la estúpida mujer. Existía un enorme portón hecho de un fierro resistente que bien pudo abrir, pero al hacerlo otorgaría mucha facilidad a aquellos otros seres de poder entrar, porque de alguna manera, aunque las otras bestias se acercaran y embistieran la barda y el portón, éste último no se derrumbaba. No existieron intentos de escalar de las otras criaturas, porque la anatomía de estas no se lo permitía.

La puerta principal estaba abierta y solo se veía más que oscuridad; en la construcción no había focos ni ninguna luz más que el simple resplandor de una única veladora eterna en la entrada. Ya dentro, arrojó el cuerpo de ambos al suelo duro, hecho de un material de la época de la conquista, esos que usualmente se verían en castillos europeos. El interior estaba en penumbra, solo que gracias a algunas cortinas recorridas es que la pequeña luz del cielo nublado entraba por ahí y de todos modos, Haizaki ya estaba acostumbrado a mirar sin la necesidad de luminosidad. Se sacudió el pelaje y sujetó a Yuki del cuello sin importarle la brutalidad con que la estaba agarrando.

— ¡Hey, maldita perra! —la zarandeó y entre sus rugidos de impaciencia, usó su otra garra para quitarle la blusa, rasgándosela y dejando al descubierto sus senos que eran tapados por el sujetador femenino. No eran muy grandes como tal, pero tenían una bonita forma redondeada y se veían suaves. Un pastelillo digno de comer— ¡Despierta, puta!

Para la bestia no era divertido follarle y hacer sufrir a las mujeres si estas no se encontraban despiertas. Las necesitaba conscientes para escuchar sus gritos de súplica, de dolor y mirar el miedo en sus pupilas.

— ¡B-BASTA! —Kise estaba tosiendo como loco, arrastrándose en el suelo y escupiendo agua. Estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, con el eco de los fuertes rugidos de ese ser, era imposible que siguiera así. Sus ojos no estaban adaptados a la oscuridad, pero sentía que la bestia estaba muy cerca… y entonces sintió un pedazo de prenda en el suelo— ¡YUKICCHI!

No veía nada, nada, nada… hasta que Haizaki se acercó a él, lo suficiente para que la poca luz que existía adentro observara como estaba por violar a aquella mujer. Y su pelaje gris oscuro fue percibido por el modelo, mas no fue eso a lo que le prestó atención, pese a que si visión seguía siendo muy pobre.

— ¡No le hagas daño a ella! —su expresión se horrorizó al notar la semi desnudez de su amiga. Tal vez se debía a la casi ceguera del lugar, no lo sabía, pero logró incorporarse entre sus temblores y se llevó una mano al pecho, logrando adquirir firmeza y frialdad en sus facciones al encontrarse con los ojos de la bestia— ¡Úsame a mí! ¡Diviértete conmigo, pero suéltala! —hizo caso omiso del estremecimiento que le sacudió la espalda y tragó saliva. El sufrimiento lo esperaba, pero de solo imaginarse a Yuki siendo descuartizada, asesinada por ese vil ser… _No_ podía dejarla, ¡no podía dejar a la chica que tanto quería y que siempre había estado a su lado!

La tétrica carcajada que soltó la bestia retumbó en el solitario castillo y encogió el estómago de Ryota.

— ¡Pero qué romántico! —Haizaki pasó una garra en el resorte del sujetador de la chica y picó uno de los senos de ella, relamiéndose el hocico— Estás _enamorado_ de ella, ¿verdad? —inquirió y solo hasta que lo dijo, fue que la verdad abofeteó al rubio, quién parpadeó por esa conclusión repentina. Sin embargo, eso removió algo en Haizaki y se enfureció de tal modo, que saltó (aprovechando que estaba en dos patas) contra el humano y le dio un zarpazo, sintiendo como la sangre del pecho ajeno manchó la punta de estas.

La garganta de Kise emitió un grito de dolor, que por más que quiso no pudo aguantar. El ardor se afianzó a su pecho, abrasándolo con un verdadero dolor y volvió a caer sentado al piso; seguía teniendo muchísimo pánico, pero de todas maneras, sus ojos regresaron a encontrarse con los orbes del animal. Tal parecía que la seguridad para actuar se la dio Haizaki ante aquella oración.

" _Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?"_ , el modelo sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Esa era la respuesta por la que se estaba desgastando tanto en salvarla? A estas alturas, eso era lo que menos importaba pensar, sin embargo, no podía ignorarlo… quién sabía, tal vez Kasamatsu había sido la primera chica en darle estabilidad no solo en su vida y trabajo, sino el amor.

Ese puto amor que destelló en sus orbes y Haizaki pudo notar, sintiéndose más rabioso que antes. ¡Iba a matarlo, a despedazarlo! Lanzó a la chica un metro lejos y rugió con prepotencia para luego patear el cuerpo del muchacho.

— ¡¿Por qué puta razón cambiaría un par de tetas y un coño por un marica como tú?! ¡¿Te crees la gran cosa, eh, imbécil?! —estaba en cuatro patas nuevamente, soltando saliva de su hocico, amenazante.

Ryota terminó rodando por el suelo, sintiendo un punzante dolor en su costado derecho y la cara le ardía por la patada. Seguramente tendría un labio roto y una que otra facción hinchada. Tosió escupiendo algo de sangre e intentando recuperar su respiración, apoyándose con ambas manos; trató de ver donde estaba la pelinegra, mas lo única que encontró fue la oscuridad y los malignos ojos gris avellana de esa bestia que lo asechaban.

—Soy… un modelo, un famoso del espectáculo… —jadeó todavía con esa sensación de peligro que gritaba en su cerebro, pero aun así su expresión mostraba _otra_ cara; presunción tal vez— Seguro que tenerme de juguete a mí te será más útil, ¿no crees…? ¡AAH! —su aparente seguridad se fue a la mierda, cuando el de pelaje gris poso su pata delantera en su pierna y le enterró sus garras— ¡…! —sus facciones se aturdieron por el dolor y vomitó saliva al sentir como esas uñas tocaron la carne interna de su extremidad y la sangre empezó a brotar.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, tú maldita fama no te sirve aquí, desgraciado! —Haizaki sintió placer ante la herida que causaba y como la cálida sangre del humano empezó a mojar su pelaje— No estamos en tu puto mundo, aquí no me sirves sino tienes tetas —ladró y acercó su boca semi hocico, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza.

Pero se detuvo segundos antes de matar finalmente al rubio, porque se le ocurrió una idea mejor. ¿Matarlo físicamente cuándo podía hacerlo también emocionalmente? Era un nuevo juego que quiso probar desde antes y ahora tenía la oportunidad, ya luego se comería a ese estúpido muchacho. Sacó sus garras del músculo del rubio y éste jadeó. El dolor era tal, que Kise no podía pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo que éste no era el mundo humano, aunque no era el momento para sentir alivio.

No cuando escuchó y luego miró como Yuki era azotada contra el suelo otra vez, solo que ahora a su lado y sí podía verla mejor. Deseó saltar para protegerla, pero no podía incorporarse ahora y de todos modos, la bestia se encimó primero a ella.

—Hey, imbécil… ¿Te gustaría ver desnuda a la chica que te gusta? —dijo Haizaki con un tono completamente lascivo y de inmediato, las fuerzas que el muchacho tenía se esfumaron cuando se percató que el peligro estaba tan cerca de la pelinegra y ya no podía hacer _nada_ — Mira que hoy estoy de buenas —se mofó sarcásticamente— y te dejaré contemplar su coño siendo desgarrado por mi polla… Imagina que es la tuya —sus ojos brillaron maliciosos y con una garra le arrancó la pijama inferior a la chica; un pantalón de algodón corto y le picó el monte de venus por sobre la ropa interior, mientras que sus colmillos mordieron el sujetador impropio.

Los ojos de Kise estaban desorbitados y su propio dolor se esfumó. Ya no podía moverse, oh, por todo lo poderoso… ¡Ya no tenía nada qué hacer! ¡¿Así se iba a acabar todo?! ¡¿Iba a presenciar las horripilantes cosas que Yuki pasaría?! ¡¿Y así podía proclamar que la quería?! _Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¡Maldición!_

Y cuando el sujetador de Kasamatsu fue arrancado por las fauces ajenas, dejando al descubierto el par de senos que empezaron a cubrirse por la saliva de la bestia, el rubio no pudo aguantarlo más.

— ¡YA BASTA, YA ESTÁ BIEN! —gritó y tomó impulso para gatear y acercarse, logrando tapar con su brazo los senos de la pelinegra. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y rojos por la impotencia, aun así, dirigió una mirada decidida a ese ser de las tinieblas que parecía un demonio por esos cuernos, frunció el ceño y la "feminidad" que sus largas pestañas le daban, quedó oculta para darle paso a una máscara severa.

Bestia estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo al humano, pero este volvió a hablar.

—Seguro estás frustrado… Solo matas a las señoritas y desocupas tu semilla —musitó Kise, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. _No pienses en lo que va a pasarte, solo debes lograr que Yukicchi viva_ —. Elije quedarte conmigo —sus belfos se alzaron en una aparente sonrisa que le estaba costando el hígado—; tú no solo podrás usarme, yo _jugaré tu juego_.

Shogo no podía creer que su cuerpo no se hubiera movido para matarlo. ¿Estaba considerando en verdad esas jodidas palabras? ¿Es que en su "sano" juicio iba a cambiar la tortura hacía las féminas —que tenían mucho más para destrozar— hacía un hombre? No podía ser cierto, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban escudriñando la anatomía del modelo de los cabellos de oro; tenía unas largas y bien formadas piernas, una cintura delgada en contraste con ese torso musculoso, que dejaba en claro las horas de ejercicio que hacía. A pesar de la masculinidad que brotaba del humano, cierto aire de algo que no conocía, se extendió y atrapó la nariz de la bestia, porque no todas las mujeres que había matado tenían _algo_ como eso.

De hecho, era la _segunda_ persona que lo tenía. Y la bestia amaba destrozar ese tipo de delicadeza en una persona; antes lo había hecho, ¿por qué no volver a hacerlo si tenía la oportunidad? Pues era como cuando un depredador encontraba a la presa correcta.

En medio de ese silencio sepulcral que reinó horas a perspectiva de Ryota, la bestia sacó su lengua y le saboreó la cara como un asesino en potencia a punto de rebanarlo con un cuchillo. Y el joven tuvo que contener las ganas de escupirle o vomitar del mero asco cuando eso sucedió, porque si no, no podría convencerlo. Solo se quedó inmóvil, esperando que un milagro sucediera y esa cosa aceptara, aunque una parte de él le repetía que la realidad no podía ser tan fácil. No tratándose de una bestia que parecía haber salido del mismo _purgatorio_.

—Así que, ¿estás tan dispuesto de tomar su lugar? —Haizaki se mantenía jugando el resorte de la ropa interior de la pelinegra con un tono tosco, sonreía como el maldito que era— O quizá lo único que quieres es que una verga te parta el culo, Rubiecito —su lengua pasó una vez más por la cara del susodicho y luego le dio otro manotazo para lanzarlo no muy lejos.

— ¡Gh…! —Kise rodó por el suelo otra vez y el dolor que antes desapareció por las heridas de su cuerpo, regresó. Su respiración se vio interrumpida cuando la garra derecha de la bestia aplastó su pecho, justo donde estaban las heridas de los zarpazos.

—Un ídolo sacrificando su fama por la puta que le gusta, heh… —Shogo olfateó el cuello del humano. No le iban los hombres, dejó en claro su preferencia por coger mujeres, pero tan pronto había notado aquella esencia más de cerca del humano… Se le hacía agua la boca. O el hocico. Con su zarpa izquierda sujetó el rostro del rubio y rió bajo— Jamás regresarás a tu mundo y si una queja sale de tu jodida boca, no dudaré en traerte el coño de esa perra para que veas como lo destrozo —sentenció.

Una mezcla extraña fue lo que sintió Ryota en su pecho al escucharlo. Sintió alivio porque logró su cometido; Yuki sería liberada y con vida, pero también miedo de que ese monstruo podía volver por ella.

— Estoy dispuesto. Haz conmigo lo que tú quieras en lo que llegue a durar mi vida —dijo sin más, con un tono seco y frío, como si estuviera "sellando" el contrato, pero el miedo todavía se respiraba en su perfume—. Así que por favor, déjala ir.

—Excelente, Rubiecito —dijo en un rugido sonoro, retumbando en todo el vacío castillo gótico—. Cuando despiertes, ella no estará aquí —Haizaki se paró en sus dos patas, levantando de la ropa al muchacho—, porque antes tú y yo nos vamos a _divertir_.

Kise trató de no alterarse, pero al percatarse de como la mirada de la bestia cambiaba a una completamente perversa, temió por su integridad física y el dolor en su anatomía aumentó. No quería pensar en nada, sin embargo ahora en su mente pasaron imágenes asquerosas donde el violado era él. Aunque, ¿qué podía hacer? Debía hacerse a la idea, después de todo, él mismo hizo su condena.

—Llévala primero —susurró, bajando la mirada y dejando que el cabello le tapara su rostro—. No quiero que escuche…, por favor.

Suplicó, incluso lo rogó, pero Haizaki se carcajeó.

—Tú no tienes derecho a opinar, ya elegiste otro trabajo, ¿o no?

El rubio alzó su mirada. ¿Por qué creyó que esa bestia iba a escucharlo cuando desde un inicio notó que él no solo era bueno para la tortura física sino emocional? Maldita sea, debió suponer que algo como esto iba a pasar.

— ¡…No…! —sus palabras se ahogaron al momento en que fue azotado contra la pared y el monstruo lo sujetó de la garganta. Sus pantalones fueron arrancados del mismo modo que su ropa interior y aunque prometió que no se resistiría y que incluso formaría parte de ese terrible juego… Su cuerpo estaba haciendo lo contrario.

La mano de la bestia era bastante grande y en ella pudo acomodar perfectamente el trasero del humano, aunque no con la misma facilidad por los jalones que éste daba, intentando soltarse. Se veía tan bien así, es decir, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras fruncía los labios para no gritar ni decir nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Resultaba tan divertido, tan excitante para Haizaki tenerlo así y aceptó que Kise tuvo razón, le estaba dando un juego más interesante, porque no todas sus presas se hacían las duras y resistían el pánico y dolor mientras las profanaba. Ninguna parecía tan fuerte.

—Tu _amiga_ sigue cerca y puedo tomarla a ella si tú no cumples tu función ahora —amenazó y una garra jugueteó sobre el lugar donde el rubio defecaba, aunque sin entrar todavía.

Los ojos miel del mundano se desorbitaron cuando eso sucedió y se arqueó, a la vez que tosió violentamente y ahogó un grito. _¡No…!_ Aulló del dolor en su mente, mientras que sus expresiones se tensaban y su corazón palpitaba ansioso por la desgracia que estaba ocurriéndole ahora. Solo podía rogar que Kasamatsu no despertara de su inconsciencia y lo viera en ese estado, porque no deseaba que ella llegara a sentirse culpable.

—Tu culo parece ser muy apretado, aún no lo logro entrar con un dedo… Que delicia será desgarrarlo —jadeó Haizaki contra la oreja del otro, con una sonrisa cruel y hundió media garra.

— ¡Aagh…! —Kise cerró los ojos con agresividad al sentir como el dolor se intensificó y volvió a retorcerse, callándose lo más que podía. Sus manos sujetaron la muñeca impropia, dado que todavía estaba siendo ahorcado; usaba eso para sostenerse.

 _Este jodido monstruo no me va a destruir tan fácilmente_ , pensó y frunció el ceño con fuerza, volviendo a abrir los ojos, mirando a cualquier punto. Pero estaba sudando y tosiendo a punto de escupir la bilis al sentir como esa falange del animal se empezó a mover en su interior, por lo menos todavía no le desgarraba nada. Dios santo, estaba viviendo una completa película de terror.

¿Así iba a acabar su vida? ¿La vida del exitoso modelo, actor y cantante Kise Ryota iba a terminar en las garras perversas de una bestia? ¿Todos sus días iba a ser profanado hasta la locura para terminar perdiéndose en su inconsciencia y morir desmembrado por ese ser? No quería acabar así, pero sino era él quién salvaba a Yuki, nadie más lo haría. No obstante, eso no evitaba que quisiera desmoronarse del dolor emocional que esto le estaba empezando a causar. Por supuesto que sacrificarse por ella, la chica que cambió bastante su vida, valía la pena.

…Pero no quería _morir_.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a aumentar y su visión estaba nublándose, como si la oscuridad no estuviera ya dejándolo ciego. Su cadera estaba empezando a entumirse, hasta que sintió como ese dedo peludo salió y la punta de _algo_ muchas más grande tocó su entrada. Volvió a agitarse cuando empezó a entender que podía ser eso y definitivamente no creía salir ileso si esa bestia lo penetraba. Bien podía bajar la mirada y apreciar semejante cosa, pero lógicamente no lo haría. No sentía los mismos vellos que en esa falange que lo embestía anteriormente, solo piel que palpitaba y hervía.

— ¡Deja de voltear, puta mierda! —gruñó Haizaki y con la mano que le ahorcaba obligó que el rubio lo mirara— Quiero tú participación, maldito puto, ¿o es que solo sirves para usar la boca? Porque si es así, entonces voy a romperte la garganta, no el culo en este momento.

El aludido chico se mordió los labios y miró una vez hacía el cuerpo "durmiente" de Kasamatsu. _Solo piensa que la estás salvando, solo eso_.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡si vas a lloriquear como marica, hazlo bien entonces!

Y el grueso miembro de la bestia, ese cubierto de venas y completamente erecto, digno de un animal, empezó a empujarse para entrar. Sin embargo la estrechez impropia no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

— ¡No me voy a quedar con las putas ganas de cogerme un culo! —rugió y volvió a empujarse contra el chico de cabello dorado.

Sin embargo, en la sala del castillo, hasta los sus gimoteos del humano, por el dolor que sintió, pudieron ser igual de fuertes.

— ¡No…! —Ryota estaba temblando con sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Había dicho que no se quejaría, que participaría… En pocas palabra, que tendría sexo con la bestia por voluntad propia, ¡pero sencillamente no podía! ¡No quería morir! Sabía que sacrificaría su cuerpo, pero joder, ¡no quería morir de ésta manera, no siendo violado! Porque sentía que su alma se estaba resquebrajando, porque aunque sabía que esto le pasaría, quería que parara.

—Vaya… Parece que mi verga estará mejor en tu boca —la expresión en la cara de bestia de Haizaki se oscureció. No esperaba que después de todo un humano lograra sobrevivir a sus propias palabras, al fin y al cabo, ya lo había comprobado y sin dudar tomaría a la mujer tan pronto terminara con el rubio.

Los mataría a ambos.

— ¡No…! —repitió Kise, como adivinando los pensamientos del animal y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de su amargo sufrimiento, miró al ser originario de su dolor— Yo… aceptó todo, lo acepto… Solo quiero…. No quiero morir… tan pronto —le dolía mucho, mucho. El asco pasó a desaparecer para ser sustituido por la sensación agonizante de ser partido, aunque realmente el miembro de Bestia no entraba, solo le rozaba—. Por favor… Dame tiempo… —sus ojos mojados en lágrimas y la expresión tan llena de dolor, tan humana hizo que el cuerpo de la bestia se tensara— y lo haré.

Las lágrimas del rubio estaban mojando el pelaje de la mano de Haizaki y su pene ahora solo se friccionaba en los glúteos impropios. Pudo haberlo ignorado y embestido con su completa enjundia hasta el cansancio para lograr penetrarlo y descargarse de este casi mes sin tener sexo, sin torturar a alguien.

—Por favor…, por favor —gimoteó nuevamente el humano y por inercia se abrazó a la mano llena de pelaje de la bestia, buscando consuelo de alguna manera, aunque obviamente esa no era su mejor alternativa.

Haizaki pudo hacer muchísimas cosas en ese momento gracias al irritante llanto de Ryota, de todas esas putas súplicas que lo hicieron perder la paciencia, después de todo, ese no había sido el trato.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y mientras que el dolor inmenso que atacaba el cuerpo del rubio lo sumergió en la inconsciencia, entre gruñidos de desprecio y odio, Haizaki lo dejó sin hacerle nada más.

* * *

 _ **Q_Q**_

 _ **Déjenme decirles que no son las únicas personas que sufrieron con esto. Yo tuve que imaginarlo todo y… Bueno, adoro a Kise y ponerlo de esta forma no fue tan fácil para mí, asdojaslaskl x'D. No sé, espero esto no les haya lastimado(?).**_

 _ **La parte inicial de toda la historia ya quedó completa con éste capítulo, aun así espero sean pacientes porque los cambios nos serán tan prontos dadas las situaciones de hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, a ver qué les pareció esta historia. Ya ven que está siendo diferente a la trama original, aunque conserva cosas similares, asdljaskl.**_

 _ **Aviso que pronto aparecerán más personajes uvu.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos y besos para todos!**_


	4. Pétalo cuarto

**_Asdkdjasla, bueno, esta vez no tarde mucho, ¿verdad? ¡Espero que estén bieeeeen!_**

 ** _Primero que nada, ¡gracias por quiénes dejan sus comentarios siempre! Asimismo también a los que se pasan a leer uvu._**

 ** _Tengo la necesidad de dejar una advertencia en el capítulo, a pesar de lo que dice en las notas al inicio del fanfic xD, así que podrán imaginarse que DE VERDAD éste contenido estará fuerte._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_ _:_ _Descripción de una violación y mutilación. Llámesele gore._**

 ** _Con esa advertencia, se de verdad les parece muy fuerte, pueden salteárselo… y si no, pues disfruten(?)._**

* * *

 _/Jueves 30 de Enero de 2014/_

Estar inconsciente era muy diferente a estar durmiendo por simple gusto, la verdad. Quizá al momento no aparentaba tener nada diferente, pero lo cierto era que la inconsciencia parecía hacer en la mente que una capa de oscuridad cayera por la fuerza, robándote el control automotriz, impidiendo despertar aunque el momento fuera vital. No era algo que uno pudiera controlar, para nada. Seguro ahora estaba más inerte que cuando dormía; obviamente, no sentía que el mundo que él conocía había quedado atrás, tal vez incluso cuando despertara pensaría que todo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla, ¿no? Claro, eso sí cuando eso pasara fuera en su cama del hotel y no en la sala de un castillo que apenas tenía luces en su interior, haciéndolo más tétrico, digno de una bestia.

Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Kise se abrieron, no era en el lugar que recordaba.

Lo primero que lo atacó fue un tormentoso dolor que iba desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza —tenía todo el cuerpo golpeado y varios hematomas—, aunque se intensificaba en la zona de su cadera, por los forcejeos, más que por otra cosa. Al percatarse de eso, un puñado de recuerdos mezclados golpeó su cabeza con tanta intensidad que empezó a dolerle; para su desgracia o no, aquellas escenas estaban borrosas. Es decir, sabía que algo terrible le sucedió —¿Hace cuántos días?—, pero quizá eso era demasiado traumático como para recordarlo como tal. No es como si se tratase de una velada romántica, nada de eso. Y quizá si se detuviera a pensar más en los detalles, uniendo los cabos sueltos, pudiera _entender_ lo que pasó, mas no quería hacerlo. Si así ya estaba sufriendo bastante.

Entre más pasaron los minutos en los que iba recuperándose se percató que estaba desnudo y se estremeció. Su cabeza quiso traerle recuerdos más nítidos de "anoche", pero negó y alzó la mirada. Estaba en un calabozo, donde solo había un par de antorchas en cada extremo que iluminaba la estancia pobremente, sus oídos le zumbaban quizá en consecuencia de todos los gritos que emitió y oyó, por lo que si se percató de que estaba atado de las muñecas y tobillos con cadenas fue porque las vio, no porque hubiese escuchado el sonido de estas.

Su cuerpo le pesaba en demasía y ni siquiera estando acostado en el frío suelo de ese lugar podía sentir que se recuperaba, aunque, ¿en verdad podría estar bien en una zona tan oscura? Sonrió con amargura y luego el brillo de sus ojos se apagó cuando la realidad lo azotó: siempre estaría así. Su vida ya no volvería a ser como antes, jamás, no importara lo que pasara.

Adiós al modelo. Adiós al cantante. Adiós al ídolo de Japón con una fama impresionante. Adiós a…

… Yuki Kasamatsu.

—" _Rubio tonto, ¡deja de coquetear tanto y regresa a trabajar ya!"_

Los regaños que su manager y mejor amiga —y también la chica que le gustaba— llegaron a su mente en un cálido recuerdo que logró darle un poco de fuerza, pero que no impidió un golpe de vacío en pecho. Se alertó y se sentó, omitiendo momentáneamente el dolor que sintió en su pierna lastimada, como si estuviera comprobando que ella no estaba en ese espantoso lugar. ¿La bestia cumplió lo que acordaron? Por ahora no podía confirmarlo, pero _tenía_ que creer que así era. Debía aferrarse a esa idea, debía tener esperanza de que eso hubiese sucedido.

—" _No me trates como si fuera una niña boba, ¡rubio descerebrado! Yo sé cuidarme sola"_.

Un recuerdo más apareció en su memoria y luego la sonrisa sincera y reconfortante de Yuki llegó. _Ella está bien_ , se dijo a sí mismo, no como si fuera un ingenuo, sino que sabía era así.

Pero la bonita manera que estaba teniendo de darse ánimos para cómo iba a ser su vida desde ahora se rompió en el preciso momento en que sus oídos dejaron de zumbar y su sentido se recuperó y escuchó unos alaridos que le trajeron algunas escenas pasadas a su cerebro.

Reaccionó abrazándose a sí mismo y frunciendo el ceño, luchando para que lo que sea que le había pasado no apareciera en su cabeza con los llantos y súplicas de esa desconocida voz femenina. De todos modos, sus ojos se movieron con pánico, intentando distraerse en algo más… pero desafortunadamente se encontró con la imagen de aquella bestia estando encima de una mujer. Estaba lejos, a unos tres metros, no obstante, podía verlos y sabía que lo que estaba pasando ahí no era algo que quisiera contemplar, mas sus ojos no podían apartarse de la escena.

Haizaki tenía sujeta la cabeza de la muchacha —que fue ofrecida como sacrificio del tercer día de su estancia en el mundo humano— y azotaba esta contra el suelo, haciendo que el eco del golpe del cráneo contra el cemento llegara a los oídos del rubio. La muchacha que seguramente tenía una cara hermosa, pero que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre, gritaba y lloraba, pataleando. Estaba desnuda y tenía los senos bastante grandes, su tez era morena y su cabello castaño; escucharla sufrir así era una tortura más para Kise y se tapó los oídos con fuerza, sin poder apartar la mirada.

La bestia sabía que el chico los estaba viendo y con mucho más deseo, masajeó los senos de la humana, dejando de golpearla por unos momentos. Se inclinó a chuparlos lentamente, hasta encontrar los pezones y los lamió con fuerza y se los arrancó de un mordisco, salpicándose de sangre.

Ryota quiso arrancarse las orejas cuando el nuevo grito erizó los bellos de su piel y abrió la boca, iba a suplicar por aquella humana, pero, ¿qué caso tenía ahora? No es que fuera un egoísta y deseara ser el único en salvarse, ya que aun así él podría ser el siguiente, simplemente supo que en ésta ocasión, el animal no iba a dejar a la mujer por más que hiciera lo que hiciera. Algo le hizo estar consciente de eso.

—Hey, _puta_ , ¿no deberías disfrutar que nos están mirando? —Haizaki le lamió el hueco que quedó de los pezones mientras se reía roncamente. La chica estaba temblando por el dolor, de hecho, estaba a poca distancia de empezar a convulsionar— ¡Deberías mostrar con orgullo ese sucio coño que te cargas!

Y volvió a morderla. Está vez en uno de sus senos; enterró sus colmillos con goce y lo arrancó, haciendo que las glándulas mamarias se desparramaran con el resto de la carne entre su hocico. Las convulsiones no tardaron en llegar segundos después y parecía que la muchacha había lastimado tanto su garganta con sus gritos, que ahora lo único que salía de su boca eran gimoteos y sus ojos estaban en blanco, mismos lograron encontrarse con los orbes miel del otro chico.

Ryota jadeó y desvió la mirada instantáneamente. Al fin pudo hacerlo, porque no iba a poder vivir si tenía el recuerdo de la mirada pérdida de aquella humana en su mente. Fue por eso que se percató que una de las piernas de ella estaba despedazada y estaba a punto de despegarse de la ingle, por lo que no supo si la sangre que estaba ahí era por esa herida o porque Haizaki la había violado brutalmente.

Tal vez era por ambas, no quería saberlo, ni verlo.

Deseaba cerrar sus ojos, pero estos no le obedecían. Se sentía tan impotente, ¡quería ayudar a esa pobre mujer y no podía! Era un inútil, ¿un guapísimo ídolo con la fama y dinero como si fueran comida? ¡Eso no le estaba sirviendo de nada en estos momentos! Solo hasta estaba comprendiendo lo pequeño que era, del poco poder que tenía, lo insignificante que era.

El rubio se sobresaltó cuando Shogo aventó la carne del seno de la chica a sus pies y lo miró. Sí, con miedo, aunque ahora la rabia estaba en su mirada.

— ¡Oh, no te vas a morir tan pronto, ramera! —no le importó que la moribunda castaña estuviera convulsionando, le enterró sus garras en la cara para impedir que se moviera y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Kise no sabía que mirar para evitar descubrir el bulto que sobresalía del pelaje de la bestia y que estaba justo a la altura de su entrepierna.

Un borboteo se escuchó cuando el palpitante miembro del animal penetró sin piedad la vagina de la fémina, del mismo modo en que una motosierra corta un árbol.

La cabeza del rubio empezó a dolerle del mismo modo que cuando despertó. Sus ojos estaban pasmados del shock que le provocaba ver como la sangre brincaba del genital femenino, así como de sus otras partes, y como el vientre de ella se estiraba un poco por las embestidas fuertes. La estaba partiendo. Y sus ojos dorados volvieron a encontrarse con esos gris avellana malignos.

No pudo seguir despierto, esto era demasiado para Kise, no podía.

Así que entre su propio miedo y la desmembración de esa pobre humana que además era violada, se desmayó.

…

 _/Viernes 31 de Enero de 2014/_

La consciencia había regresado nuevamente a su cabeza, por la fuerza, porque las pesadillas que atacaban su mente no eran las mejores y prefería estar despierto. Pero hacerlo justo en el momento en que aquel monstruo regresó con una víctima más, tampoco era la mejor opción. Desearía que las cadenas fueran más largas, para buscar donde esconderse en ese maldito calabozo y evitar mirar como la vida de esas pobre mujeres se extinguían. Aunque ya era suficiente ganancia que las cadenas que lo apresaban tuvieran suficiente largo como para poder alargar sus brazos y taparse los oídos y los ojos.

Sin embargo, si se tapaba uno de esos dos sentidos de percepción, de todos modos seguía consciente de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en ese calabozo. No tenía escapatoria. Y lo único que podía darle algo de alivio, es que seguía intacto, pero no sabía sí era mucho mejor tener la tortura emocional o física. Porque algo le decía que las acciones de esa bestia eran completamente intencionales.

Su piel estaba maltratándose por la desnudez y el frío del lugar. Tampoco había comido nada, ya que la comida no le fue ofrecida y aunque ese fuera el caso, no tenía apetito de igual manera. ¿Cómo tenerlo cuando a Kise no le salía de la cabeza las escenas sangrientas de la muerte de aquella chica castaña? Ni la conocía y hasta sufría un poco por ella. Definitivamente este no era un final que le desearía a alguien, por más ruin que fuera.

A pesar de la falta de alimento en su estómago, las horcadas que atacaron al humano no se pudieron evitar cuando el olor de la sangre llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, porque en esta ocasión, Haizaki estaba mucho más cerca de él, mientras embestía a otra chica. La tenía en posición de cuatro y golpeaba el interior de su ano, algo que ocasionó un completo desgarre y ulceraciones en el interior de la joven, quién se retorcía, pero que no podía gritar, dado que su lengua había sigo arrancada momentos antes —ese escándalo fue lo que hizo despertar a Ryota. Sus brazos tronaron cuando el peligris le asió hacía atrás con verdadera fuerza bruta estos hasta que los arrancó y el torso de ella cayó al suelo.

El dolor que la muchacha sentía era incomparable; estaba siendo despedazada mientras era violada y si bien no podía gritar, su boca soltaba quejidos lastimeros y sus ojos desprendían un mar de lágrimas. Lo peor de todo, es que a diferencia de la otra chica de ayer, ésta sí estaba consciente y sentía en cada célula el inmenso sufrimiento que era ocasionado por la bestia.

—Debo decir que eres una de las pocas que sigue vive mientras les hago esta delicia —gruñó Haizaki por la mera excitación sexual. No le daba asco sentir la sangre mezclada en su miembro, al contrario, parecía motivarlo aún más. Y sus ojos volaron otra vez en dirección al humano—. Espero que te des una idea, Rubiecito de lo que deberás hacer —sonrió de forma lobuna sacando su falo erecto para penetrar con salvajismo la vagina ajena.

La sangre volvió a brotar y Kise desvió la mirada, solo que está vez a los ojos del animal, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. Estaba furioso, quería matarlo, ¡tenía tantos deseos de asesinarlo para que dejara de dañar a las personas!

— ¡Eres un completo bastardo! —su musical voz, que siempre sonaba simpática, se alzó demostrando su coraje— ¡Ellas ya no tienen que ver, se supone que vas a quién usarás es a mí!

Las risotadas de Shogo llenaron el calabozo. Jamás admitiría que el hecho de que el rubio siguiera mostrando ese _odio_ por él, en vez de dejarse atrapar por el miedo completamente, le sorprendía bastante y estaba ocasionando una diminuta pizca de curiosidad, tan pequeña, como si fuera una mota de polvo.

—Ah, te estás tomando cosas que no te corresponden, maldita rata rubia —detuvo momentáneamente las embestidas hacía el cuerpo manchado de sangre de la chica y la arrastró del cabello hasta situarla frente al humano, a escasos cincuenta centímetros.

El pulso de Ryota se aceleró, preso del nerviosismo que ver el cuerpo mutilado de la muchacha le ocasionó. Estaba tan cerca y los ojos de ella se enfocaron en él, suplicantes, como pidiéndole que la salvara, solo que él tampoco podía hacer nada, por más que quisiera y aun así, se sintió culpable.

— ¡¿Te crees que voy a dejar de gozar al resto de las putas que los humanos me ofrecen solo por ti?! —escupió Haizaki y estampó el cuerpo de la chica, que tenía un cabello negro y corto, contra la pared, justo al lado del joven de ojos miel, ocasionándole un sobresalto— ¡Ese no fue el puto trato, hijo de perra! ¡Yo me voy a seguir cogiendo a quién me plazca aunque estés aquí! —con una garra sujetó de la cadera a la chica y con la otra el cuello de Kise— ¡Porque yo soy el rey del lugar, puto! —se acercó al anterior susodicho y le susurró, lamiéndole la cara— Y sino lo entiendes… Voy a traer el culo de esa perra que salvaste para enterrarle de mil formas mi verga.

Los ojos de la bestia llamearon puramente amenazantes, con un brillo destructivo que heló la sangre del rubio, robándole el aire de sus pulmones por el miedo que el embriagó. No era un chico miedoso, a pesar de que la sociedad afectaba fácilmente en él por su carrera, intimidarlo costaba y aun así, ahora mismo sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y el dolor del agarre ajeno lo estaba asfixiando.

— ¡Así que témeme, maldito y mira lo aterrador que puedo ser! —rugió contra la cara del humano con una impresionante mirada oscura y entre estrepitosas risas soltó al anterior mencionado para, todavía estando a su lado, volver a penetrar a la pobre muchacha, empezando a ahorcarla ahora.

Hasta que le arrancó la cabeza y la sangre salió a borbotones, salpicando la cara del rubio, quien tenía una expresión consternada por el horror y el shock de mirar como los ojos de esa pelinegra perdieron su brillo vital.

…

 _/Domingo 2 de Febrero de 2014/_

Se sentía seco, como esos árboles que estaban pereciendo luego del caluroso verano y el otoño se abría paso, pese a que todavía estaban en invierno.

Kise había llorado mucho, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía con semejante magnitud y no porque fuera una persona débil. Pero todas las emociones que él sentía —impotencia, miedo, asco, dolor— no encontraban otra manera para liberarse y si seguía resistiéndose, aguantándolas, iba a explotar y si lo hacía, nadie podría proteger a Yuki. Debía mantener ese asqueroso trato que afortunadamente no había empezado a cumplir gracias a las torturas psicológicas a las que Haizaki lo estaban sometiendo.

Tal vez pudo guardarse todo su sufrimiento, pero siendo una persona bastante expresiva, no podía contener mucho tiempo sus emociones como tal. Lo único que estuvo cuidando era de hacerlo en solitario, en las noches cuando esa monstruo no estaba en el calabozo; Kise se acurrucaba en el suelo y se abrazaba a sí mismo con las cadenas, en forma fetal y cerraba los ojos mientras lloraba en silencio a la vez que el miedo y la furia se mezclaban para salir y darle fuerza. Eso era lo único que necesitaba y no importaba como fuera hacerle, no iba a caer, no importaba las cosas terribles que pudiera ver o pudieran pasarle.

Sin embargo, aún con la fuerte determinación que estaba formándose en su mente y que empezaba a luchar contra toda esa negatividad que le provocaba el lugar, todavía no podía aguantar los agresivos estremecimientos que sacudían su cuerpo, consecuencia de la _otra_ violación de la que estaba siendo testigo.

Los chillidos de la nueva chica eran lastimeros y perforaban los tímpanos de Ryota de forma tortuosa. En esta ocasión podía apartar más fácilmente la mirada, pero escuchaba más de cerca, porque Haizaki seguiría dejándole en claro de lo que era capaz de hacer y no se iba a acostumbrar a verlo, sencillamente no. Tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo, solo debía soportar hasta que esa bestia dejara de torturar a las mujeres y empezara a hacerlo con él… no sabía si le asqueaba más el hecho de que Shogo lo tocara o que tenía que jugar con él.

Quiso morirse de solo imaginarlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, negando.

Justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento el sonido de los huesos romperse inundó la estancia. Kise no necesitaba ver para saber lo que sucedió; su corazón palpitaba a mucha velocidad e intensidad y tensó la mandíbula.

— ¡Deja de huir, marica! —Haizaki le dio un puntapié al estómago, tirando el cuerpo por pedazos, de lo que era la mujer, enfrente del humano y lo jaló del cabello, obligándole a abrir los ojos entre rugidos.

Los orbes miel del chico estaban colorados y cristalizados y era un mar de emociones para nada agradables. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no sabía si de todo el miedo o por el frío, quizá por ambos. Abrió la boca, mas sus labios únicamente temblaron y evadió la mirada de la bestia, porque no pudo evitar ver aquel cuerpo hecho pedazos de la chica.

—Será mejor que tu puto culo aguante lo suficiente, porque tú y yo nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, puta rubia. Y está vez nada te salvará —finalizó Haizaki y se relamió el pelaje de una de sus manos para luego sujetar de ambas muñecas al rubio y alzarlo, mirándolo—. Te voy a coger, maldito.

Kise lo miró con tantos sentimientos en los ojos, una mezcla similar al de un tornado que va recogiendo muchísimas cosas de una ciudad y sus lágrimas caían silenciosas por las mejillas, mientras que su mirada fue indescifrable. Por supuesto que había un profundo temor hacía la bestia, pero el odio también estaba presente.

Aunque esa forma de ver que usó solo duró unos segundos, porque en ese momento el miedo venció y los ojos de Ryota se apagaron y su mirada se perdió. Su mente tenía tanto que asimilar y parecía que lo que estuvo llorando no tuvo ningún efecto, pese a que se desahogó, después de todo, no era lo mismo la _catarsis_ siendo libre que estando apresado y cerca de ser humillado sexualmente.

—Tsk, más te vale no hacerme cambiar de idea, imbécil —Shogo lo soltó de un tirón, dándole la espalda y sin importarle dejar el cadáver de su víctima tan cerca. Y de todas maneras, las otras mujeres que había asesinado estaban en el mismo calabozo, solo que más lejos.

La anatomía del modelo estaba temblando y estaba de rodillas en el suelo. No lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

 _Voy a ser libre de una manera u otra, no importa si paso toda mi vida atrapado aquí, conseguiré reponerme_ , pensó con frustración. _Esa bestia no destruirá lo que soy_.

Kise era como el viento y no iba a permitirse sentirse atado, así estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

…

Lo bueno de los extranjeros que llegaban a pasear, haciendo buen uso de sus vacaciones, era lo mucho que les gustaba explorar los bosques de las regiones americanas. Del mismo modo escalar montañas, realizar carreras con todoterrenos y motocicletas, aprender de la naturaleza de muchas maneras, incluso conocer a la tribus que vivían resguardadas en los frondosos bosques, mismas que se alimentaban de la fauna y vegetación de esa zona aparentemente pacífica.

Sin embargo, Midorima estaba empezando a desesperarse bastante por el hecho de no encontrar un solo lugar higiénico donde pudiera descansar un buen rato y limpiarse. Llevaba muchas horas caminando, en compañía de su latoso amigo Takao, aunque a diferencia, éste sí estaba divirtiéndose mucho. Porque no hacía demasiado que habían salido de vacaciones de la universidad y gracias a una beca deportiva es que tuvieron el dinero para poder venir a estos lugares.

Su hogar estaba hasta el otro lado del mundo y aunque Midorima —un muchacho bastante alto, con el cabello verde y lentes— tuviera una cara irritada, Takao —que tenía un cabello negro y unos ojos azul metálico, muy apuesto— sabía que aun así estaba disfrutando el paseo. Además estaban con otros estudiantes universitarios y eran guiados por expertos. Se suponía irían a visitar una enorme reserva que llegaba hasta los bosques de Canadá, donde habitaban lobos y osos, protegiéndolos de la caza.

—Este lugar es tan verde como tú, Shin-chan —dijo Takao con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, le encantaba hacerle bromas al peliverde.

—Cierra la boca, Takao, y mejor camina-nanodayo —contestó Midorima con un deje irritado y con su expresión siempre seria.

El otro chico simplemente se rió alegremente y pasó corriendo hacía un montón de arbustos con algunas flores creciendo en él y se inclinó para verlas.

—Deja de perder el tiempo —regañó Midorima, viendo de reojo a su amigo, pero sin detenerse.

— ¡Vamos, Shin-chan! Hay muchas cosas bonitas que ver aquí — _por ejemplo el contraste que tienes tú en éste lugar_ , dijo en su fuero interno, sin voltear a verlo y abrió el arbusto con ambas manos para buscar alguna flor que pudiera arrancar y molestar a su amigo de forma intencional.

Su búsqueda se detuvo abruptamente cuando se encontró con algo mucho más grande que una simple flor y la impresión que le causó le hizo soltar una exclamación. Porque conocía lo que encontró.

O mejor dicho, a la chica de cabellos negros que estaba inconsciente en ese lugar.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo la conocida manager de Kise Ryota aquí y así?! —Takao parpadeó y volteó para que el resto de sus compañeros le escucharan, porque definitivamente la muchacha necesitaba ayuda.

…

 _/Lunes 3 de Febrero de 2014/_

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y el viento corría con más velocidad de lo que hacía en "el día", si es que podía considerarse así a la poca disminución de sombras y oscuridad en aquel desgraciado mundo donde Haizaki Shogo vivía. En ocasiones hasta a él mismo le costaba diferenciar ambas faces del día y dada la ausencia de la luna o el sol, mucho más. Curiosamente, dichos astros estaban tan perdidos como su humanidad.

Tanto así que prefería caminar a cuatro patas como el animal que era. Sus pisadas resonaban en el vacío castillo oscuro, remarcando lo solo que estaba, lo olvidado y la ausencia de esperanza de que algún día las cosas pudieran mejorar. Sonrió con desprecio y pasó a destruir un par de muebles que todavía existían ahí, rugiendo sin piedad.

Si alguien fuera capaz de mirar a Haizaki, nadie pudiera entender la congoja que se extendía por su pecho y que lo absorbía. Tenía una bola de muchísimos sentimientos atascados en su garganta como la bola de pelos que tiene un gato; su pasado siempre lo atacaba en las noches y ahora que había acabado los siete días en los que se le otorgaba a alguien para usar de _chivo expiatorio_ , tendría que salir a pelear cual bestia con los otros seres que vagaban en ese mundo.

Resultaba una coincidencia que el infierno que era su mente también fuera esa dimensión. Sus demonios internos lo asechaban del mismo modo en que esas otras horripilantes criaturas de ese mundo lo hacían al salir del castillo. Aunque no es como si les tuviera miedo, ya que siempre salía ileso al enfrentarse físicamente con éstas. De hecho, cada que terminaba su semana de gloria con las humanas que le proporcionaban, no lo pensaba y salía a matar lo primero que se encontrara perteneciente a ésta tierra.

Pero hoy lo estaba pensando.

Tenía un nuevo juguete y quería descubrir el interior de ese jodido juguete rubio, de forma literal, claro ésta. Deseaba destrozarlo, hacerlo llorar, humillarlo, romper su voluntad y correr esa delicadeza que irradiaba hasta matarlo. Iba a poseerlo de muchas maneras, lo torturaría hasta el cansancio, le haría suplicar de tantas maneras.

Se suponía que Kise iba a participar en el juego, pero la bestia sabía lo poco real del asunto, dado que era capaz de oler el miedo ajeno. No tenía problemas con eso al fin y al cabo, después todo ya había descubierto que deseaba herirlo más a él que aquella otra humana que salvó, por eso ahora no se arrepentía de nada. Tenía un juguete para largo rato. Es más, ¿por qué no empezar ahora?

Haizaki se dirigió al calabozo donde el rubio estaba abrazado a sí mismo, cubierto con las cadenas y con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que empezaron a secarse ahí. Estaba dormido, pese al olor pestilente de los cadáveres e incluso así, su rostro demostraba fatiga, dándole un aspecto apetitoso. Y el peligris se quedó mirándolo con una expresión superior y perversa. En verdad que le haría tantas cosas… Imaginó sus gemidos, lo apretado de su interior —que probó ligeramente con su dedo la primera noche que le conoció—, sus gritos, los chapoteos y las cosas sucias que le obligaría a decir. ¡Tenía tanto por hacer que se excitaba de solo pensarlo!

Pero eso no fue lo único que apareció en la imaginación de la bestia.

Recordó el llanto y el sufrimiento tan latente en los ojos del rubio cuando le suplicó que todavía no lo matara. Esa expresión que puso cuando estaba a nada de penetrarlo y fue como si estuviera escuchando realmente esa voz ahogada en dolor.

A la bestia se le encogió algo en el interior de cuerpo cuando pensó en eso y las intenciones asesinas que tenía contra Kise no pudieron tomar la forma que él deseó.

Pero no iba a permitir que lo que sea que fuera lo detuviera, para nada. Agarró su miembro y logrando pensar en las obscenidades hechas anteriormente por él, comenzó a masturbarse, estando frente al humano de cabello rubio. Incluso también volvió a pensar en lo que deseaba a hacerle con detalles muy gráficos que aterrarían a cualquier persona hasta que culminó en un orgasmo —que se sentía muy diferente desde que era una bestia— y su semen blanco y de consistencia pesada cayó sobre el cuerpo del modelo.

Haizaki sonreía como todo un delincuente y quería mover sus zarpas para tomarlo ya. Sin embargo, otra vez la cara bañada en llanto y agonía que le mostró Kise esa noche apareció con más fuerza.

… y simplemente se quedó echado en el suelo, a un lado del cadáver, contemplando como Ryota dormía, aunque no perdiendo los deseos perversos que tenía planeado ejecutar con él.

…

Un par de ojos _turquesa_ se distinguían en el cielo, como si fueran la luna o el sol, porque alumbraban ligeramente las sombras del lugar, incluso en el Bosque Oscuro donde estaban esos demonios que asechaban el castillo de vez en vez. El fúnebre ambiente pareció calmarse por solo unos momentos y aquellos otros seres que compartían ese mundo se escondieron entre los oscuros árboles del lugar al notar el distinguido color del cielo. Seguramente si Haizaki no estuviera metido en los calabozos también se estuviera dando cuenta de esa diferencia en el firmamento gris.

Hacía muchísimos años desde que esa dimensión recibió la visita de esos orbes cual estrellas. Solo se mostraron cuando la bestia de pelaje gris llegó al lugar y de ahí jamás volvieron a aparecer, hasta hoy. Era ilógico, porque no había pasado nada extraño que alertara a esos _demonios_ , entonces, ¿por qué estaban esas pupilas expectantes de ese mundo como si le perteneciera?

—Tal parece que es el momento de qué regresen a trabajar, chicos —una suave voz fue emitida como si se tratase del viento y por esa razón la oración no fue entendida, siendo tomada como simples siseos que de por sí ya se producían en ese lugar.

Mágicamente, el castillo se llenó de discretas luces, como si estuviera siendo cubierto por luciérnagas, pues su brillantes tampoco era exagerada, pero sí una muy bonita que parecía estarle dando vida a esa construcción tan muerta. Shogo no pudo percibir dicho suceso por el lugar que estaba, sin embargo aquellos otros monstruos sí y gruñeron inconformes, incluso retrocedieron todavía más. La misma luz se extendió por las hierbas del jardín, por la barda de metal, por el enorme portón de fierro y por cada pilar del enorme castillo. Llegó hasta el sótano, donde un montón de chácharas estaban amontonadas del mismo modo en que los juguetes que un niño ya no juega son guardados sin interés en algún lugar del cuarto.

Así que por ese momento ese castillo gótico con el ambiente tan pesado por la energía negativa que guardaba y por todas las pobres almas que sufrieron ahí, perdió su tinte maligno y fue como si estuviera regresando a esa época donde los castillos eran apreciados por sus resistentes construcciones, por su belleza interior, por el hecho de pertenecerles a un rey.

Y en silencio pequeños remolinos de viento ingresaron a ese lugar, tanto así, que sin importar el fino oído de la bestia, éste no escuchó nada y la concentración que tenía en ese momento no se perdió. Lentamente, pero con fuerza, el viento volvió a golpear contra el castillo y la luz se desvaneció poco a poco a la vez que aquel reflejo de orbes turquesa se deshacía en el cielo, con el aire danzando nuevamente, como si se estuviera riendo.

Tal vez después de todo no había sido una mala idea dejar intacto el portal del lago o eso pensó la persona a quién le pertenecían ese par de ojos. Quizá era tonto que estuviera aprovechando también este nuevo giro del destino, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Si lo cierto era que las cosas pasaban por algo y si de verdad las cosas se ponían muy mal, entonces sería hora de _en verdad_ tomar cartas en el asunto.

Unas que mucho tiempo atrás debió tomar, sin embargo se negaba a creer que había fallado en su misión y por eso razón escondida en su mente —mientras se decía que era mejor llevarse a Haizaki lejos— que esa bestia seguía con vida.

* * *

 ** _Y pues así queda por el momento, asldkjasdl. Espero que noten que no todo es malo(?), porque a pesar del sufrimiento en que está metido Kise, es obvio las cosas van a mejorar, solo les recuerdo que tengan paciencia._**

 ** _Ya de por si tratar con Haizaki es difícil, ahora imagínenlo con una maldición encima, solo y esas cosas(?) e igual Kise todo maltratado xDDD._**

 ** _Espero que el contenido sexual y violento de verdad no les haya causad mucho trauma :'v._**

 ** _¡Déjenme sus comentarios, por fi! 3_**

 ** _Los quiero :3_**


	5. Pétalo quinto

_**DIOS, SÉ QUE ME TARDÉ DEMASIADO.**_

 _ **Pero la única razón es la universidad :c En éste cuatrimestre me fue de la chucha y debía ponerle los kilos para no reprobar y aun así ando en riesgo de perder mi beca ; ; En fin, el tema principal no es ese, ¡si no que regresé! No sé cuántos extrañaron la historia, pero aquí está de todos modos. En el transcurso del fin de semana iré actualizando el resto de las otras historias que tengo.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios!**_

* * *

 _/Martes 4 de Febrero de 2014/_

La suavidad que ocasiona una cama matrimonial es lo que recibió el cuerpo de Kise cuando éste se despertó, sobresaltado.

Estaba agitado y en demasía sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que pasó del calabozo a… una habitación más cómoda? Una donde las cortinas estaban corridas, por lo que la luz del aparente día, entraba por la ventana, aun así era muy poca la visión que tenía, pero sí la suficiente para percatarse de los muebles empolvados y el pabellón que se extendía sobre la cabecera de la cama y lo cubría. Olía de la misma forma que la ropa guardada por años.

Seguía desnudo y lastimado, no obstante el haber dormido —por quien sabe cuántas horas— en la comodidad de esa cama, parecía tenerlo más repuesto a diferencia dé. Al menos se sintió aliviado de que ese olor a putrefacción de la carne de esas mujeres ya no lo atormentaran, causándole pesadillas. Sentía que su cadera estaba por caérsele, de hecho, hasta le ardía su entrada anal y en su pecho estaban los restos de sangre seca por los zarpazos que le fueron dados por Haizaki, siendo adornados también por varios hematomas. Su cara igualmente estaba hinchada y lastimada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, porque sinceramente aquí la noción del tiempo no era algo fácil de saber. ¿Habían sido días? ¿Semanas? ¿Quizá meses? No importaba de cierta forma, sino que resultaba alarmante lo delgado que ahora estaba Ryota, hasta tenía ojeras y sus pómulos se marcaban mucho.

Kise estaba muy aturdido y sentía un vacío enorme en su pecho. ¿Cómo es que toda la felicidad que conoció hasta éste momento de su vida había sido arrebatada tan rápido? Pero ya no iba a llorar nuevamente, pese a que dos lágrimas más cayeron de cada uno de sus ojos; ya lo tenía decidido, no iba a dejarse vencer por el terror que esa bestia le causaba, ¡no iba a matar su espíritu, su humanidad! Aunque se arrastrara, él iba a luchar contra esa negatividad sin importar lo que fuera a sucederle ahora. Por él mismo. Por Kasamatsu.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso ese despiadado ser se apiadó y lo trajo a esta habitación? _No puede ser posible_ , Ryota rió entre dientes ante la idea tan ridícula. Alguien tan cruel, tan desgraciado como esa bestia no podía hacer algo así, sin embargo, ¿qué otra explicación podría encontrar? Todo era tan ilógico. Y él no era sonámbulo como para ir caminando a donde fuera estando inconsciente y si ese fuera el caso, seguramente Haizaki lo hubiera detenido y… otras cosas muy malas para su integridad física le pasarían.

El modelo se estremeció y volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo, mirando entre las sombras que se formaban en aquel lugar, como esperando que aquel monstruo saliera de algún lugar para hacerlo sufrir. Mentalmente trataba de "prepararse", como si estar listo para ser abusado de muchas maneras fuera algo posible.

No obstante, un delicioso olor a comida recién hecha empezó a ingresar a las fosas nasales del rubio y su estómago rugió, sorprendiéndolo a él incluso. ¿De verdad tenía tanta hambre pese a que en este tiempo no sintió ninguna clase de apetito? Le dio desconfianza y empezó a ver con más atención el cuarto, poniéndose a la defensiva y adquiriendo una expresión frívola, ocultándose en una máscara para que el miedo que todavía latía en su sistema no se notara de más. Aunque bueno, ese tipo de cosas, por más positividad y fuerza de voluntad que se tuviera, no ocurrían tan rápido.

—No necesitas estar tan asustando, nosotros no te haremos nada —una voz calmada fue lo que se escuchó y aun así, al rubio le recorrió un estremecimiento de pánico. Y poco a poco, en la cama, un utensilio típico de la cocina apareció. Aunque sería más correcto definirlo como una _taza_ de té; era de color blanco con un decorado celeste, tenía ojos pequeños de ese mismo color.

— ¡…! —Kise se atragantó con su propia saliva y luego soltó un alarido. ¡¿Más cosas demoniacas?! ¡No estaba preparado para esto! Claro que a comparación era obvio que esa pequeña cosa no le iba a hacer daño… ¿no?— ¡Aléjate de mí! —pataleó y la taza salió volando contra el piso.

No podían culparlo, era una reacción por demás razonable en una persona y no solo eso, ya tenía incrustado el miedo gracias a la bestia.

El rubio hubiese salido corriendo de no ser porque su pierna herida aún estaba sin sanar —gracias a la nada ayuda médica, de hecho, sería una suerte que no estuviera infectada— y no podía ni ponerse de pie, así que nada más se removió en la cama y sujetó fuertemente su edredón, como si eso fuese capaz de protegerlo si otra _cosa_ quisiera dañarlo.

—Tetsu-kun, creo que debemos ser más cuidadosos —ahora fue la voz de una chica la que se escuchó, sin embargo el modelo no encontró a la dueña de esa oración. ¿Una mujer en éste lugar que no había sido despedazada por la bestia? O era un espíritu o en verdad se estaba volviendo loco.

— ¡Lárguense! ¡Váyanse, váyanse y déjenme tranquilo! — _no me estoy volviendo loco, joder, ¡solo estás imaginando cosas, solo eso!_ , pensó Kise. ¿Acaso la bestia no sería lo único que lo torturaría? Porque si iba a ser así, entonces ya entendía el porqué estaba en ésta habitación y de esa forma sí creía que el peligris lo hubiese traído hasta acá.

— ¡Tsk, maldita sea con éste gritón! —otra voz más se unió. En esta ocasión era una masculina y más gruesa que parecía impaciente. Y de la nada una vela azul, que estaba cubierta en bronce para ser agarrada con las manos y caminar en un lugar oscuro, apareció. Saltó hasta el pecho del humano y usando las extremidades del metal donde descansaba y le salían otras pequeñas velas (solo que apagadas), tapó la boca impropia, ahogando el próximo grito que iba a soltar— ¡No queremos que atraigas a ese desgraciado con tu escandalo! ¿O es que deseas que él te mate tan rápido? —la vela también tenía ojos y de un intenso color neón en los que inesperadamente, el modelo sintió... ¿confianza?

— ¡Dai-chan, ten un poco más te tacto! ¿No vez que él ya lo tiene bastante traumado? —regañó nuevamente la voz femenina y ante los ojos miel humanos apareció un _plumero_ , solo que invertido; la parte que limpiaba el polvo y hecha de plumas, era de color rosado y el palo de donde se agarraba era color beige. Asimismo tenía ojos, de un rosa brillante que transmitía una sensación amable.

—Tú presencia también lo está asustando bastante, Satsuki —resopló la vela, como si él fuera el mejor y luego miró con cierto aire mandón al rubio—. Te voy a soltar la boca sino gritas, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía ilógico que Kise no hubiese usado las manos para apartar a aquel objeto. Sin embargo, todavía estaba recuperándose mentalmente del daño psicológico ocasionado por presenciar las torturas y violaciones que Haizaki ejecutó, así que no estaba en un momento muy inteligente para actuar y su mente inconscientemente seguía a la idea de que sería herido en cualquier momento.

—Necesitamos que te grabes en la cabeza que no te vamos a dañar, en ningún aspecto —la taza regresó y dijo aquello, haciendo sobresaltar al susodicho nuevamente. Se notaba tan sereno—. Tampoco nos ayudará que grites o lo despertarás a él y en éste momento no es una buena idea —esos ojos celestes que tenía transmitieron una tranquilidad que el rubio necesitaba con desesperación—. Ya de por sí hará un desastre cuando note el cambio —susurró la taza para sí mismo.

— ¿Prometes que no gritarás? —secundó el plumero con una expresión muy preocupada en sus ojos.

Ryota parpadeó con rapidez, como intentando procesar toda la información en lo que estaba pasándole. Simplemente asintió, empezando a elegir como opción que esto era un sueño, que seguía durmiendo en el calabozo en medio de esas muertas…

… de acuerdo, creer eso tampoco era algo reconfortante.

La vela se alejó rápidamente del chico de cabello rubio e hizo una expresión —si es que podía recibir ese nombre ya que no tenía precisamente una cara humana— desgarbada y se cruzó de "brazos". Gracias a la luminosidad que el fuego _azul_ de dicho objeto provocaba es que una pequeña bandeja de comida se pudo apreciar a los pies de la cama y otra vez el estómago del modelo rugió.

—Sé que sonará tonto decirlo, pero no temas. O al menos no a nosotros —insistió el plumero.

—Genial, Satsuki, que alentadoras palabras —se burló la vela.

— ¡Dai-chan!

Otra vez Kise se cuestionó si en verdad no se estaba volviendo loco, sería la explicación más lógica gracias a todo lo que vivió hasta ahora. Todavía tenía miedo, sí, no obstante, estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad.

— ¿Q-qué son…? —él mismo se sorprendió de lo mal que sonó su voz ahora que estaba más calmado, pues había estado profiriendo más gritos que palabras normales.

—Podría decirse que compartimos el mismo hogar con la bestia —fue la vela quién respondió.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con cierto nerviosismo.

—Eso no significa que seamos igual que él —aunque la taza sonó inexpresiva, la tranquilidad que trasmitía no terminaba—. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya.

—El mío es Momoi Satsuki —prosiguió el plumero—. Y esta vela ególatra de aquí se llama Aomine Daiki —agregó con una dulce sonrisa.

—Estás empezando a sonar como el cabrón de _Bakagami_ , luego no te pongas a llorar si te trató así, Satsuki —advirtió.

Inesperadamente el ambiente que esos objetos, que deberían estar inmóviles, estaba siendo algo cómico y, como un rayo de sol en un día nublado, Kise sonrió ligeramente. Un gesto minúsculo, pero que confirmó que todavía quedaba esa voluntad de vivir en él.

—Te hemos traído algo de comida, ya que la necesitas —Kuroko brincó hasta la pequeña bandeja donde estaban los alimentos.

—… ¿Hay cosas comestibles en un lugar como éste? —Kise se agarró la garganta. Todavía seguía desconfiando.

Los tres objetos compartieron una mirada fugaz que pasó desapercibida por el anterior chico.

—Sí. Hay cosas de éste castillo que desconoces —Momoi volvió a sonreírle—. Descuida, no es ningún cuerpo humano —el rubio se estremeció y ella añadió apresuradamente como son de disculpa—: Ya te contaremos la historia del lugar pronto.

No importaba la inseguridad en la anatomía del modelo, su hambre era tal que ya no lo pensó más veces y jaló la bandeja y distinguió la forma de pollo asado en las piezas. El olor le hizo salivar y empezó a comer ignorando todo, solo dio rienda suelta a su apetito. Si bien como el famoso chico que era llevaba dietas, tampoco llegó a querer matarse de inanición.

—Realmente ese bastardo nunca dejará de ser lo que es —susurró Aomine hacía los otros chicos—, a pesar de lo que sucedió antes y…

—En ese momento sabes que _Nijimura_ -senpai tuvo mucha culpa —recordó Kuroko.

—No era razón para que él le hiciera eso y ahora por eso nosotros seguimos… así —la mirada de Aomine se detuvo en la chica de ojos rosados y frunció el ceño.

La comida desapareció de la bandeja más rápido de lo que todos ahí creyeron y Kise estuvo tan absorto comiendo que ni siquiera prestó atención a la conversación mantenida hace unos minutos. Se sintió mucho mejor después de haber comido y ahora mismo trataba de distraer lo más que podía su mente para no recordar ninguna de las asquerosidades que vio en el calabozo o entonces sí vomitaría.

El inicial miedo que mostró hacía esos pequeños objetos se fue deshaciendo poco a poco y tuvo los deseos de conocer más de ellos. ¿Qué eran exactamente? ¿Por qué si no eran seres malignos —según— estaban con esa bestia? Sentía un extraño deja vu y no comprendía el motivo.

Pero la diminuta paz que creció en esa zona del gran castillo cayó en pedazos con los rugidos que el dueño del lugar empezó a soltar. Y todos temblaron. Inmediatamente la vela, la taza y el plumero se bajaron de la cama, llevándose la bandeja donde estuvo la comida para emprender la huida.

— ¡Hey! —Kise se sintió mucho peor que antes, porque la pequeña alegría que sintió estaba volviéndose a ir y sería ese monstruo quién llegaría en su lugar. _¡No se vayan, no quiero estar solo!_

—Solo te pedimos que resistas, Kise-kun, solo eso —mencionó Kuroko compartiendo su mirada con la ajena, desapareciendo por otra puerta semi abierta de la habitación, junto con sus otros dos amigos.

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?_ Pero hubo otra cosa que le llamó le atención: él no les dijo cuál era su nombre, entonces, ¿por qué la taza lo supo? No supo si aquello debía asustarlo o qué rayos. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo realmente, pues la puerta del cuarto salió volando gracias a la embestida corporal que la bestia le dio.

Y si antes Ryota creyó que daba miedo, estaba muy equivocado.

Haizaki irradiaba la más pura ira, parecía que incluso su aura estaba emanando de su cuerpo como una sombra tenebrosa y enfocó al rubio.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HICISTE, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA?! —realmente no es como si fuera lógico que ese débil humano hubiera podido limpiar el desastre sangriento de las otras partes del castillo a parte del calabozo, donde Shogo guardaba los cadáveres. Así como tampoco era posible que ese rubio pudiera colocar nuevos focos en los quebrados del castillo, ni cambiado las veladoras, ni mucho menos surtir de comida la cocina.

Kise no tuvo tiempo de decir nada y el peligris se lanzó contra él, cayendo encima y empezando a ahorcarlo con sus grandes manos, dejando caer su saliva en la blanca cara ajena.

—N…Nada… —jadeó, apretando los dientes, aunque sin quitarle la mirada a la bestia.

— ¡PUTO BASTARDO! —Haizaki estaba enloquecido por la furia. Y como no sentirla si cuando despertó luego de haber llevado al rubio a una habitación, todo la estancia estaba diferente.

La peste y suciedad, así como la oscuridad que caracterizaba su hogar estaba diferente. Todavía seguía siendo un lugar lúgubre que infundiría temor a cualquier ser humano, pero estaba lleno de ese ridículo resplandor de las luces que hace años fueron asesinadas. ¡Ese no era su "hogar"! ¡¿Cómo es que de la nada surgió un cambio si él no había hecho nada?! ¡Era un maldito! ¡Un ser con el alma podrida así que esto no tenía lógica! Además, era feliz así, por la mierda.

Así que no quería esos putos cambios, ¡por qué no los necesitaba!

— ¡ES TÚ MALDITA CULPA, PENDEJO DE MIERDA! —ladró otra vez, apretando con más fuerza el agarre contra el cuello del chico, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¡Yo… no hice n-nada…! —gimoteó Kise, pero sin lágrimas, su voz a penas y se escuchó, pues sentía como la vida se le estaba escapando.

— ¡MALDITO, MALDITO SEAS, RUBIO MARICÓN!

Tantos maltratos en tan poco tiempo… ¿Iba a empezar a desear morir si esto seguía así? No quería rendirse, claro que no, pero como el miedo todavía no salía de su cuerpo para decirse a sí mismo que ya estaba "normal", no era fácil mantenerse tan positivo. Al menos no con la presencia de Haizaki, era como si el día y la noche chocaran y pelearan para ver quién ganaría.

" _Solo te pedimos que resistas, Kise-kun, solo eso"._

La voz de Kuroko apareció en su mente, como siendo un estímulo para el día que era Kise y entonces supo que él podría. No importaba si en fuerza y tamaño él tenía las de perder, sin embargo, su espíritu era mucho mejor que el de esa bestia maligna, sin lugar a dudas. Había hecho un trato, perfecto. Aunque le causara asco, lo cumpliría sin perder a su verdadero yo.

— ¡Fu-fuiste tú quién… me t-trajo… aquí! —no era algo que supiera a ciencia cierta, porque con lo que descubrió hoy, bien podría creer que fueron esos "seres" quiénes lo movieron de lugar. Estaba agonizando, a punto de perder el hilo de aire que todavía lo mantenía con vida y aun así miró fija y seriamente a la bestia, pese a que su voz no salió tan segura.

Y la fuerza endemoniada que tenía Haizaki perdió fuerza de inmediato ante esa verdad. Porque era cierto, sí que lo era y se odio a sí mismo por haber dejado que la puta cara bonita de ese humano le impidiera empezar a atacarlo de una vez. ¡¿Es que alguien tan ruin como él sintió piedad?! ¡Ni él mismo se lo creía, por la mismísima mierda!

— _Mala suerte para ti, Shogo, porque lo único que salvará tu maldito ser no será algo tan tonto como el poder._

— _¡Tú qué sabes de mí, perra! ¡Lo único que me abastece es destruir cada uno de esos coños que tanto quieres cuidar, jajaja!_

— _La lujuria y el poder no te van a salvar. Así que se buen muchacho y abre tu corazón, porque hasta alguien cómo tú tiene uno, ¿o me lo vas a negar, Shogo?_

— ¡ _Lo único que tengo es una verga que te voy meter en el culo sino me regresas a la normalidad, puta bruja!_

— _Tú vas a necesitar tarde o temprano eso que tanto rechazas ahora._

Los orbes avellana de Haizaki miraron indescifrables al rubio y lo abofeteó con un zarpazo, hiriéndole el rostro. Ahora estaba mucho más rabioso que antes, ni siquiera cuando los ojos miel le devolvieron la mirada con más seguridad que antes se detuvo para hablar.

Rápidamente volteó a Kise para posicionarlo en cuatro, sometiéndolo contra el suelo al mantenerle sujeto del cuello con una de sus manos. El mencionado joven estaba aterrado y su entrada se contaría con la misma fuerza que latía su corazón, como si con ello fuera impedir la entrada al miembro de la bestia. Estaba sudando y en esta ocasión las imágenes de las mutilaciones y violaciones que Haizaki hizo volvieron a inundar su mente, por lo que sus ojos se cristalizaron como si fuera su nuevo pasatiempo.

Todo estaba a favor de la bestia, ahora ni siquiera sentía esa barrera que anteriormente le impidió empezar a jugar con el modelo. Entonces, ¡¿por qué coño simplemente no enterraba su falo ya erecto en ese culo?! ¡¿Por qué no lo desgarraba de una vez?! ¡Ni siquiera con aquella _primera_ mujer dudó en hacerlo, no le importó lastimarla a pesar de que luego las cosas cambiaron… Ni siquiera con ella, pero porque se lo había ganado.

Esa mujer que se había ganado un privilegio.

¡Pero Kise no había hecho méritos para obtener ese _privilegio_! ¡¿Entonces por qué simplemente no lo violaba de una vez?! Maldita sea, maldita sea… El que aceptara ese puto trato no era para que el castillo empezara a traer el eco de esas cosas pasadas para volver a ocurrir, porque Haizaki únicamente quería divertirse con la delicadeza del humano, ¡solo eso! Además era un hombre, era fácil pensar que sería su simple juguete.

¿Y todo eso por qué decidió arrastrar el cuerpo de Ryota fuera de la celda a una habitación? Aquello había sido únicamente porque empezaba a notar como la pestilencia de esos cadáveres afectaban ese olor que lo excitaba para hacerle un sinfín de cosas. Y obviamente no quería follárselo en medio de esas humanas inservibles y no se iba a poner a limpiar ese puñetero calabozo, así de sencillo. Por lo que ahora no se iba a quedar con las jodidas ganas de penetrar el culo del modelo.

La ira lo motivó más al notar como los ojos miel del ajeno lo miraban con más severidad, trasmitiéndole su odio, como si dijera que no iba a poder con él. Después de todo el trato era que se iba a unir al juego, ¿no? Sin embargo, Haizaki no quería un compañero sexual, le gustaba más arrancar dolor como para eso.

— ¡No te creas la gran cosa, puta rubia! ¡Te voy a destruir! —iba a hacer que la oscuridad lo comiera. Estaba listo para penetrarlo de una sola estocada…

… Pero lo golpeó.

Tal vez si no podía abusar de él sexualmente, le enseñaría quién tenía el control de una manera u otra.

Kise rodó contra la pared y los zarpazos empezaron a rasgar su piel blanca. Estaría loco por pensar que el dolor de estos golpes era mucho mejor a lo que pensó podría llegar a pasarle hace unos momentos. Agradecía el cambio, pero eso no significaba que le doliera menos ni que su sangre disminuyera a cada patada que recibía.

Entre rugidos la bestia sujetó del cuello al rubio para azotarlo contra la pared y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse; Ryota tenía miedo, mas había una chispa diferente en su mirada, una que indicaba al peligris que no podría tener el control tan fácil de su voluntad. Era un arma de doble filo, retarlo así lo llevaría a ser violado más rápido e incluso a su muerte o mucho peor, a que la bestia fuera por Yuki y la matara delante de él por mera venganza.

No obstante, no supo porque, pero sintió la confianza de que eso no sucedería.

Lo que sí pasó, fue que los golpes continuaron llegando al grado en que Kise escupía sangre y su cuerpo estaba bañado en ese mismo líquido. No tenía ninguna perforación demasiado grave en su cuerpo, aunque sí muchos desgarres de su piel, un brazo fracturado y varias costillas rotas. Difícilmente volvería a ponerse de pie si ningún médico lo atendía, cosa muy improbable de suceder.

No sabía porque, pero de pronto, Haizaki solo lo dejó caer al suelo y de una patada lo lanzó a la cama y tras darle un último zarpazo en la espalda, esos perversos ojos avellana no lo miraron de nuevo y la bestia salió entre gruñidos de la habitación, lanzándose desde la ventana sin importarle romper el cristal. Era la primera vez que la bestia golpeaba tanto a alguien como un muñeco de trapo, pero sin llegar a matarlo.

Claro, porque no iba a quitarle la tortura a Kise tan fácilmente, de una manera u otra iba a lastimarlo al grado de que él mismo le suplicara que lo matara. Y ya con los golpes que le propinó le quedarían varias marcas que le dejarían en claro que el rey era el, nada más que él.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 5 de Febrero de 2014/_

Kise no despertaba.

Momoi y Kuroko habían regresado después del desastre que Haizaki hizo en la habitación y contemplaron horrorizados la anatomía del rubio, llena de arañazos, golpes y perforaciones no tan profundas en las extremidades de este, donde seguramente la bestia enterró sus garras al zarandearlo.

Ellos no podían curar las heridas físicas del humano, eran simples objetos nada más y pese a que igualmente estaban presos en una maldición, no tenían magia que pudieran usar. Serían alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, tomando en cuenta la hora mundana y Shogo no había regresado y quizá no lo haría pronto, de modo que tenían tiempo para ayudar al frágil chico.

Las sábanas de la cama estaban mojadas por la sangre. Probablemente Ryota no llegaría al amanecer por toda esa sangre que ya llevaba pérdida y saberlo era una noticia demasiado mala, aunque Kuroko y Momoi ni siquiera tenían un vínculo con él, pero sentían compasión e impotencia de no haberlo podido ayudar.

— ¿Así qué así acabará todo? —susurró Satsuki, sin dejar de mirar al inconsciente chico— ¿Por qué _ella_ nos regresó e hizo el resto si es así como acabará?

—No lo sé, Momoi-san, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer más que limpiarle las heridas.

Y así lo hicieron. Porque había que ser realistas, aunque sonaba tonto, ya que el lugar en que el rubio estaba era tan surreal. Sin embargo, era cierto que aquellos pequeños objetos no podrían sanar la gravedad de esas heridas abiertas en el cuerpo contrario. Y solo estaban ellos dos, porque Aomine rotundamente no quiso regresar, alegando que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero más bien era que prefería evitar mirar el desastre en que seguramente quedó convertido Kise.

Dos horas es lo que les llevó a Momoi y Kuroko limpiar lo más que pudieron la sangre ajena, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y que no podían sostener trapos más grandes. Pero con eso no lograron que la hemorragia en el joven desapareciera, por lo que solo le taparon con más trapos en esas heridas. Además, en el castillo no existían botiquines de auxilios como en la modernidad, eran otras cosas de las que se requería conocimiento para usarlo o se terminaría dejando peor a la víctima, por eso utilizaron agua.

La respiración de Kise iba más lenta y su piel palidecía cada vez más. Era seguro que no se iba a salvar por arte de magia, por más que Momoi y Kuroko desearan hacer algo más, estaban solos en su idea de ayudarlo, porque la mayoría en ese lugar no tenía esperanza y sabían que era algo vano. Ya no pudieron seguir acompañando el cuerpo inmóvil del chico, pues un rugido resonó desde la entrada del castillo, anunciando la llegada de Haizaki y no es como si alguien lo estuviera esperando, solo que siempre gustaba de hacerlo.

Cuando la bestia llegó a la entrada de la habitación —porque había destruido la puerta horas antes— ahogó un gruñido al percatarse de la limpieza que se notaba en el rubio. ¡¿Más puta magia?! Era lo más seguro para él y quiso volver a desquitar su odio y furia con el chico, pero al lanzarse encima de éste, se percató que seguía inconsciente. Que esos ojos miel ya no lo miraban ni con miedo ni con ese rencor que antes percibió, es más, los latidos del corazón ajeno estaban muy bajos. Seguramente ya estaba al borde de la muerte.

Haizaki se apartó cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

—Solo tienes la puta boca muy grande —siseó con ira contenida—, ¡no me serviste ni para dos noches, maldito maricón! —rugió, mientras sus ojos examinaban con severidad a ese cuerpo casi sin vida.

Obvio no era la primer persona que mataba. Incluso hasta había perdido las cuentas de todas las mujeres y hombres que destrozó en toda su vida, así que la muerte de este rubio no sería nada de importancia para él. Quizá si se sentía decepcionado, ya que pretendía juguetear con él y ahora se quedaría aburrido a esperar la próxima luna llena para que ese estúpido portal se abriera. Es pocas palabras, estaría solo y sin esa carne suave humana que le llenaba de dicha matar.

 _Solo_.

La bestia se alteró cuando esa palabra le llegó a la mente y se incorporó en dos patas, mirando a los alrededores, gruñendo amenazante. ¿Pero a quién? Él no lo sabía y aunque fuera así, jamás dejaría a su consciente aceptarlo, no le importaba si vivía sometido por sus bajos instintos, era la vida que eligió.

—Voy a ir por esa puta a la que tanto quisiste salvar, ¡y la mataré! ¡La haré sufrir de muchas maneras! —exclamó con un viva aura amenazante, digna de un monstruo. Agarró de los frágiles hombros al chico rubio y lo zarandeó— ¡Voy a hacer que esa perra muera en vida!

Le estaba gritando a un cuerpo casi muerto, joder. Así que era mejor dejar las palabras y ¿porque no mejor ya despedazarlo y dárselo de comer a las otras criaturas de ese mundo? Inicialmente quería probar ese _algo_ que emanaba de Ryota para hacerlo trizas, pero ahora ya no tenía interés. Aunque estaba furioso, mucho, ¿en verdad para ésta mierda dejó ir a aquella otra mujer con la que pudo coger y hacerla pedazos? Definitivamente iba a regresar por ella.

Haizaki sujetó del cabello al modelo y lo alzó para mirarlo mejor con una sonrisa sádica y prepotente en su animal rostro. La sangre empezó a caer más deprisa del cuerpo ajeno y la bestia resopló.

—Ya no me sirves, ¡así que muere, maldita rata rubia! —se preparó para darle uno de sus mortales zarpazos, justo en el cuello, para decapitarlo sin vacilación.

— ¡Detente, Haizaki-kun! —era Kuroko quién habló, porque no se había ido. Estaba debajo de la cama y seguramente la chica rosada estaría con él de no ser porque la obligó a irse por la situación peligrosa.

Sin embargo, si la bestia se detuvo no fue por la minúscula voz de aquella taza. De hecho, ni siquiera se percató de que esos objetos que sepultó hace tiempo con la única esperanza que creyó tener, estaban de nuevo _vivos_. Si lo hubiese notado, probablemente ahora estaría destruyendo a Tetsuya, así que fue un golpe de suerte o quizá simple _coincidencia_.

Shogo se detuvo porque de alguna manera, todo lo que su mente sepultaba, brotó. No supo cómo mierda pasó, pero mientras miraba al rubio como una cosa inservible, uno de esos recuerdos que tanto le costó enterrar, brotó.

* * *

 _Ese día, a pesar de la fecha en que estaban, la nieve había caído a su castillo cuando aquella joven lo visitó. O mejor dicho, cuando él la capturó, pues luego de haber estado marginado en ese puto castillo, oculto en el bosque, pero todavía en ese mundo humano, por fin ese día pudo escapar de la magia que lo retenía y se iba a divertir._

 _Quizá vaciló en un inicio antes de tomar la virginidad de aquella chica de un cabello negro sedoso y largo. Ella luchó en todo momento y de todas maneras, lo hizo, abusó de ella tan pronto sintió ese olor distinto que explotó su libido esa noche. Una extraña delicadeza femenina que era como oler un perfume poderoso y por eso la mantuvo encerrada._

 _O eso se suponía._

 _No obstante, desde ese día, no volvió a tomarla así, sin importar lo fuerte del aroma que ella desprendía. Quizá porque en ese entonces, aún sentía culpa. Aún tenía humanidad y es que los ojos de aquella chica eran tan serios cuando le veían, como si pudiera tomar el control de la bestia. Y a pesar de que Haizaki notara eso, no pudo huir._

 _No supo cuantas semanas pasaron, pero ella empezó a acercarse. No entendió el motivo y aunque desconfiaba, la dejó y fingió que le creía, porque no era tan idiota, ya que olía el rencor que emanaba de ella. Aun así, esa chica se las arregló para mostrar un lado diferente y momentáneamente las ganas de destruir de Haizaki se calmaron._

 _Algo quiso cambiar._

 _Pero jamás pudo hacerlo, porque ella lo engañó. ¡Se había acercado simplemente para intentar creer que podía quererlo y al final asesinarlo con toda esa bola de pueblerinos! Haizaki había tenido suerte de no haber caído, de haber desconfiado en todo momento, o en casi todos, porque si bien los ojos de aquella mujer desprendían cierta dureza, tuvieron una ligera oportunidad. Probablemente por eso la ira lo inundó como un tsunami en vez de ser completamente indiferente y solo reírse._

 _Aunque sin dudar, los mató a todos._

 _A ellos y... a ella._

— _¡Siempre, siempre estarás solo porque eres un monstruo! ¡Tú no entiendes el dolor humano!_ — _fueron las últimas palabras que la muchacha gritó antes de ser decapitada de un mordisco por la bestia._

* * *

No le afectaba recordar la estupidez que casi cometió con esa maldita mujer. Había cometido un error en a abusar de ella, de torturarla y de eso aprendió a jamás volver a dejar viva a una humana y tomarse su tiempo para mutilar a aquellas que tenían un olor diferente. Era como una venganza indirecta.

Estando a punto de hacerlo con el rubio al fin, con la llegada de ese recuerdo, le fue imposible no notar la diferencia de los ojos de aquella mujer con los de éste hombre.

Negros contra miel. Severidad y muerte contra un brillo vital.

Sabía que Kise podía mostrar el mismo rencor o más de lo que esa humana mostró, la diferencia era que la vitalidad de sus ojos no se había apagado. A pesar de la tortura emocional al que lo sometió, a pesar de que casi abusó de él, era como un puto Sol, que con todo y las sombras que podía tener, seguía luchando.

Haizaki sonrió con burla. Lo que fuera, ahora ya estaba apagado. Y no quiso perder su tiempo cuando podía matar y pelear al mismo tiempo, no era nada divertido asesinar a un ser que prácticamente ya estaba muerto. Por eso, tiró a Kise contra el suelo y volvió a irse.

Kuroko estuvo por salir de debajo de la cama, por lo menos para acompañar en su lecho de muerte a aquel pobre rubio. Pero se detuvo cuando un resplandor apareció en la habitación tan pronto la bestia se fue. Sus ojos no podían mirar más que una silueta humana, mas no distinguía su verdadera forma, es decir, a quién le pertenecía.

—Eres un chico muy fuerte, que destaca —dijo una cantarina voz femenina—. Mira que decidir enfrentar tu voluntad contra la de esa bestia… Vales la pena como para que gaste mi energía en ti hoy.

Y una capa brillante cubrió el cuerpo del chico de cabello de oro, quién estaba a punto de morir y de decirle adiós a ese encierro, a ese sufrimiento.

—Veamos que tanto me puedes sorprender, Kise Ryota. ¿Serás diferente o igual al resto que conoce a Shogo?

Sorpresivamente, después de que ese manto de magia desapareciera al mismo momento que esa silueta, todo una luz cubrió la habitación, reparando el desastre que había ahí y el modelo fue elevado a la cama —ya limpia— y cayó acostado, completamente curado de sus heridas.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí el día de hoy, jeje. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

 _ **Como ven, estoy usando muchas cosas de la película, al menos en los elementos como son los objetos parlanchines, jajaja, y obviamente ahí tendrían que aparecer los demás pj de KnB. Se me hizo algo cómico cuando lo estaba escribiendo, lol.**_

 _ **Pasando a Kise, ya sé que está sufriendo, lo advertí mucho :c, PERO, de verdad que las cosas para él mejorarán, porque ahora ya no estará solo y bueno... la ayuda de "esa" otra persona influirá mucho. De todos modos advierto que el desarrollo de la relación entre Kise y Haizaki será lenta, ya que obviamente alguien no puede volverse piadoso de su agresor. Claro que aquí habrán más factores, lol.**_

 _ **Agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran su opinión, de verdad. Aun así, ¡gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Los amo, besos para ustedes.**_


	6. Pétalo sexto

_**¡Hola, pequeños saltamontes!**_

 _ **Bueno, primero que nada, me da muchísimo gusto que la historia sí esté siendo aceptada; ha tenido más leídas de las que pude imaginar al hacerla, porque siendo realistas, sé que el HaiKi no es la pareja más amada en el fandom de KnB, jaja.**_

 _ **Pero aun así me arriesgué porque es mi OTP y porque esta historia está completamente dedicada a mi Novia, Andy. Sí, soy re marica, pero ya saben cómo es el amor de un escritor(?). **_

_**Ésta vez no los hice esperar tanto, asldkjasdl. ¡Gracias a todos quién continúan leyendo ésta locura, Dios! xD**_

* * *

Las células de su cuerpo quería explotar por muchas razones que ni él mismo entendía. ¡Él no era ningún puto débil para que su ira estuviera siendo movida por… emociones que no fueran la maldad o similares!

No quería seguir en ese maldito castillo en estos momentos, de modo que estaba corriendo en el terreno externo, dirigiéndose a ese bosque tan oscuro como su propia alma. Sabía lo que podía encontrarse si entraba ahí, pero no les temía, ya no como al principio, porque era capaz de destruirlos en las peleas de casi todo el día.

A penas y entró a la penumbra del bosque, los rugidos y maliciosas risas —como los de una hiena— se escucharon y no tardó en ser atacado por una enorme criatura, incluso más que él. Era un ser con alas y colmillos, con un cuerpo de ave de la cintura para abajo y hacía arriba tenía una forma humanoide, con los ojos sin pupila y de color rojo. Chillaba de forma aterradora mientras lanzaba mordidas y zarpazos contra Haizaki.

— ¡Ustedes no podrán conmigo, bastardos! —rugió al momento en que otra criatura similar lo atacó, mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol.

Éste se movió y con sus ramas lo apresó, soltando un sonido macabro a la vez que más criaturas espantosas seguían llegando, como si quisieran comerse a Shogo. No obstante, él no se asustó, únicamente empezó a carcajearse y se relamió el hocico con su gran lengua mientras que sus ojos brillaban sedientos de sangre y llenos de rencor. Nadie podía contra él, ni esos demonios que parecían salidos de su misma mente con todo lo que traía cargando desde que estuvo con vida.

Logró liberarse del agarre de aquel árbol y corrió, adentrándose más al bosque. Hoy de verdad tenía tantas ganas de pelear hasta el cansancio, hasta que aniquilara a todos los seres de ese maldito lugar, no le importaba el precio, él ganaría de una forma u otra. No iba a _regresar_ al castillo hasta no haber saciado sus ganas de matar, después de todo ese estúpido humano ya no le serviría de nada. ¿Por qué volvería entonces? Podría pasarse todo el tiempo en el bosque y terminar de transformarse en la bestia que siempre fue interiormente; olvidaría los rasgos humanos que una vez tuvo, los dejaría atrás y gobernaría las tinieblas desde el interior terrorífico del follaje de estos árboles.

Sonrió con orgullo al imaginarse todo. Siempre tan poderoso y a esas criaturas sometidas por completo, era justo lo que necesitaba ahora y se encargaría de profanar más tierras, sería la destrucción completa. ¡Parecía una idea maravillosa! ¡El control que siempre quiso, joder! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! La maldición no le afectaba, justo como le gritó a esa puta bruja el día en que lo transportó a éste lugar. Al contrario, le había dado lo mejor a seguir con esos apestosos humanos de los que seguiría aprovechándose.

Sin embargo, ¿porque si Haizaki pensaba en todo eso que le ocasionaba placer —el sufrimiento ajeno— no se sentía feliz? Solo era un placer superficial, no sentía que lo llenara lo suficiente para sentirse "bien". ¡¿Por qué maldita sea no era así?! ¡Iba a desprenderse por completo de su humanidad! Entonces, ¡¿por qué su ser no parecía estar al cien por ciento complacido?! ¿Le estaba faltando algo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Poder era lo que tenía y lo que seguiría aumentando!

Los rugidos de la bestia llenaron todo el lugar silencioso, haciendo un eco estremecedor, mientras que la frustración se apoderaba de él. _¡No me falta nada, maldita sea! ¡Nada! ¡Solo necesito matarlos a todos!_ , pensó Haizaki, sin callarse y luchando contra aquellos otros demonios.

* * *

¿Estaba muerto? Era poco probable fuera así, porque Kise creía que al descansar en paz sería justamente eso que sentiría.

 _Paz._

Pero no era lo que lo invadía en esos momentos. Entonces, ¿seguía moribundo luego de la paliza que esa bestia le dio? Por Dios que juraba si lograba vivir, se vengaría, se llevaría a Haizaki al mismo infierno, en pocas palabras, estaba decidido que si moría, no se iría solo. Le tenía miedo, sí, sin embargo eso no evitaba su profundo rencor y estaba seguro tan pronto lograra vencer ese temor, podía hacer eso que quería en estos momentos.

La cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente y su cuerpo estaba entumido, todavía estaba semi dormido. Era la fase cuando se está a punto de despertar, pero todavía la inconsciencia no deja abrir los ojos. Eso no evitó que escuchara un ligero cuchicheo en el lugar y esta vez no sintió miedo como tal, no después de haber conocido a Kuroko y los otros dos _chicos_. Hasta que escuchó los guturales rugidos que pertenecían a esa desgraciada bestia e interiormente se abrazó, dado que no podía mover su cuerpo aún.

—Los rugidos de él suenan diferentes hoy —la voz masculina que dijo eso fue desconocida para el modelo, sin embargo podía notar una nota tranquila y suave, similar a la de la taza.

—Eso es lo de menos, Tatsuya. Ese maldito siempre ruge regocijándose solo —chistó una voz más dura e igualmente desconocida—. Nunca entenderé porque tuvimos que ser arrastrados con ese bastardo sino somos iguales a él.

—Ja, éste lugar sí es adecuado para ti, Bakagami —pese a la inconsciencia que todavía existía en el rubio, reconoció a Aomine, quién pronunció esa frase con un tono burlón.

— ¡Jódete, estúpido! Además, tú no estás tan lejos de alcanzar la bravuconería de ese cabrón —se defendió con cierto aire de seguridad.

— ¡No me compares con ese maldito bastardo! —gruñó Aomine bastante alterado.

—Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, no es momento para pelear —Kuroko intervino nuevamente.

—Taiga, no seas infantil —quién respondía al nombre de Tatsuya fue el que habló o así lo relacionó el chico de orbes miel.

—Cuida tu jodida boca, Kagami —amenazó Aomine con dureza.

—Si tú no aguantas, calma la tuya —contestó el susodicho.

Se sintió una pesadez ante la tensión que esos dos originaron con su discusión y la curiosidad de Kise aumentó todavía más. Quería conocer a esos nuevos objetos —por llamarlos de algún modo— que le ocasionaron cierta diversión con esa tonta pelea; parecía que se llevaban muy bien pese a lo que aparentaban al discutir como enemigos.

— ¿Qué creen que pase cuando él regrese y vea todo esto? —cuestionó Momoi, preocupada.

Ahora que Ryota tenía el tiempo para pensar mejor, ya que no se sentía realmente herido pese a la semejante golpiza que le dieron, se percató que ninguno de los que estaban ahí, llamaban por su nombre a la bestia. Aunque, ¿es que tenía alguno? Era un simple animal, un monstruo, ¿por qué creería que tenía un nombre? Pero bueno, dado que existían esas otras criaturas que conoció y que sí tenían una identificación como tal, podía esperarlo.

—Bueno, creo que tardará bastante en regresar, teniendo en cuenta cómo está ahora —Kuroko sonó firme y pensante a la vez—, pero es seguro que no será una buena idea andar cerca en el momento que se dé cuenta.

—Pero no podemos dejar solo a Ki-chan —el aludido joven se sorprendió por el mote diferente con que Momoi se refirió a él. Sintió algo de desconfianza porque no entendía como ellos sabían su nombre.

—No nos corresponde salvarlo, por lo que sé, él solo se metió en esto —recordó Aomine con desinterés.

—Deja de ser un jodido egoísta, Aomine.

— ¿Es que tú si tienes la suficiente capacidad y _forma_ humana para salvarlo, Kagami? Tenemos suficiente con nuestra propia maldición para lidiar con más.

—Tú tienes suficiente, yo no estoy rindiéndome.

Antes de que otra confrontación ocurriera, Momoi interrumpió:

—Por lo menos sería justo que Ki-chan conociera la historia de todo esto, así sabría cómo defenderse.

Y la curiosidad se desató todavía más en la anatomía del rubio. Deseó insanamente poder conocer todo si eso lo hacía tener una oportunidad contra esa bestia, aunque no sabía en lo que se podía meter.

—Es una excelente idea, por lo menos ofrezcámosle eso. Taiga y yo podemos hacerlo para que ustedes no corran más riesgo.

—Hagan lo que quieran, tsk —finalizó Aomine.

Un suspiró salió de la boca de Kise, sintiéndose más consciente que antes y cuando los demás notaron que empezó a despertarse, se quedaron callados y ya no hubo oportunidad de que la conversación siguiera desenvolviéndose para saber cómo actuar desde ahora. Pensaron en volver a esconderse, pero tras compartir una mirada fugaz, decidieron no hacerlo, ni siquiera Daiki, que era el más reacio de todos en el lugar.

El joven rubio abrió los ojos y antes de buscar a aquellos seres de las voces, dio un brinco y jadeó por la tremenda impresión que se llevó al mirarse su cuerpo. ¡No estaba herido! Era por eso que no había sentido dolor, solo simple entumecimiento que seguramente era por haber estado durmiendo en la misma posición. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras se miraba y tocaba los brazos, el torso, las piernas y la cara. ¡Estaba curado! ¡¿Pero cómo, por todos los cielos?! ¿Habían sido aquellos nuevos objetos que conoció? Fuera como fuera, lo importante es que su salud estaba restaurada. Aunque no su ánimo como tal y aun así, sonrió lleno de alegría por eso.

Y su sonrisa iluminó la habitación oscura donde había estado que hasta las luces se encendieron, tomando por sorpresa a todos, que lo miraban atentos. Ningún humano había sonreído de esa manera al estar preso en el castillo, jamás. Obvio que las condiciones de Kise eran diferentes ahora, mas los otros no habían contemplado una sonrisa tan llena de vida, pese a que solo duró unos segundos, cuando la realidad cayó a los hombros del muchacho. De todos modos, su curiosidad no se apagó.

Volvió a hacer un gesto de sorpresa en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con una _antorcha_ hecha de madera y que tenía la llama encendida en un hermoso fuego rojo, del mismo color que sus ojos y extrañamente se podía notar unas cejas en la base del fuego, unas que estaba partidas a la mitad, pero que terminaban ese camino en medio. Al lado de dicho objeto estaba un _dragón_ de metal, del cual le salían sus pequeñas manos y patas, y parecía que su cuerpo frío tenía movilidad. En este no fue tan difícil de enfocarle el rostro, hasta Kise fue capaz de notar un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho.

— ¿Fueron ustedes quiénes me curaron? —inquirió.

— ¿Te parece que tenemos las capacidades para hacerlo? —dijo la antorcha no como burla, sino como si fuera obvio.

—Ten más tacto, Taiga —regañó el dragón y luego miró con una tenue sonrisa al humano—. Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Himuro Tatsuya y él es Kagami Taiga.

—Kise Ryota, pero creo que eso ustedes ya lo saben —contestó con cierta astucia, sacando otro tema al notar como el dragón quiso evadir el primero.

Himuro acentuó su sonrisa. Sí, era un chico interesante.

—Yo fui quién te atendió, en efecto —mintió de forma tan convincente—, pero fue la magia de éste lugar la que terminó de curarte.

— ¿Magia? —Kise frunció el ceño y sus belfos se elevaron con algo de burla y rió por lo bajo, con un atisbo de frialdad en su expresión— En éste oscuro lugar no hay algo como eso.

— ¿O prefieres creer que fue Ha… la bestia quién lo hizo? —repuso Kuroko.

—Vamos, Kurokocchi, las bromas van de muy mal gusto en éste lugar —hizo una sonrisa forzada, porque su gesto seguía serio. No iba a creer algo como, para nada.

—Bueno, pues tienes que elegir una cosa, ¿o qué otra explicación darías tú? Y como habrás podido notar, éste lugar tampoco es precisamente normal, Kise-kun —el dragón de Himuro parecía muy perspicaz a la hora de hablar, quién sabe que estaría pensando.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos —masculló.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —cuestionó Kagami. Hasta ese momento, fue que el modelo distinguió una figura de un _tigre_ tallada en la base de madera de la antorcha.

—No por gusto —a Kise le pareció curioso la forma de la antorcha y de alguna manera linda, pese a que portaba fuego—. Una amiga mía iba a ser la que estuviera aquí, yo la reemplacé.

— ¿Por qué te condenarías a _esto_ solo por "una amiga"? —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco.

—No quería que ella muriera y sufriera lo que esa bestia les hace a las mujeres que trae… —la mirada de Kise se oscureció y su voz quedó en el olvido.

Momoi se acercó a su amigo de vela y negó. Era fácil notar que el humano había presenciado todas esas barbaridades que Haizaki hacía y ellos también lo hicieron en su momento, hasta que fueron encerrados en el ático y dejaron de despertar.

—Creo que sería buena idea que te vistieras, te resfriarás —Kuroko, pese a ser una pequeña taza, se lanzó de la cama y llegó saltando hasta un enorme guardarropa de la habitación. Antes estaba polvoriento y vacío, sin embargo, ahora no era así—. Aquí hay ropa que creo va con tu estilo, Kise-kun.

Himuro se bajó también de la cama y como era la única _persona_ que podía usar libremente sus extremidades por el objeto que era, se irguió en dos patas y con las delanteras jaló una gaveta para sacar algunas prendas dobladas. _Fue una suerte que ella viniera_ , pensó.

—Puedes bañarte si gustas, hay algunos servicios también —pero por la mirada del rubio, Tatsuya volvió a decir: —Él dueño del castillo tardará en volver, así que eres libre por lo menos un rato.

El joven suspiró al oír aquella oración y sintió alivio, aunque trató de decirse a sí mismo que no tenía que acostumbrarse a eso. En cambio, debía prepararse cuando Haizaki regresara, todo sería mucho peor y tenía que pensar estrategias para poder envolverlo, justo como cuando logró que la bestia dejara libre a Kasamatsu.

Al final, Ryota quedó vistiendo una playera de manga larga color carbón y una bermuda de mezclilla —junto con ropa interior—, asimismo le fue dado un par de tenis y al sentir la ropa en su cuerpo, se sintió protegido. Más seguro que a estar simplemente desnudo, así no sentía que sería violado fácilmente, aunque sabía la ropa no era gran protección. No fue necesario que se bañara realmente, porque se sorprendió que incluso estuviera limpio; no olía mal, sino a como siempre era su aroma al salir de bañar en los días en que su vida era normal.

Momoi soltó una risita cuando se percató como tanto la antorcha y la vela se quedaron mirando embobados al modelo de ojos miel. Para que negarlo, si no importaba que su ropa no fuera de marca como estaba acostumbrado, porque podría estar vistiendo harapos y seguiría luciendo guapísimo del mismo modo a que si brillara.

—Taiga, creo que deberías estar pendiente si él está por regresar —mencionó Himuro con demasiada amabilidad, estando al lado del susodicho, que incluso alertó a la vela azul.

—Eh, no, Tatsuya… hey —Kagami pareció nervioso al notar la sonrisa tan de "no pasa nada" que se dibujó en los labios del dragón, porque lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que sí pasaba algo.

—Te van a pegar, Kagami —se burló Aomine. No necesitaba ser experto para notar los celos "escondidos" de aquel dragón.

— ¡Cierra el hocico, tú, Ahomine! —gruñó— Tatsuya…

El mencionado alzó una de sus pequeñas patas de dragón y miró al rubio.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer un recorrido por el castillo ahora que tienes tiempo?

—Y creo que necesitas comer, Ki-chan.

—Está bien —aceptó.

* * *

A lo lejos se escuchan rugidos de más de un ser, que le dejó en claro a Kise que se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea en algún lugar, uno donde no tenía interés de ir ni ver, ni nada. Al contrario, por él mejor si esa bestia era asesinada por el resto, no le quitaba nada. O eso pensaba, hasta que Kuroko le explicó que si Haizaki —aunque sin usar el nombre original de él— moría, los demás monstruos que habitaban el lugar entrarían al castillo y destruirían a todos, porque si hasta ahora se han mantenido a raya, era por la imponente presencia del peligris.

—Y si crees que él ha sido cruel, no te imaginas lo que los otros son capaces de hacer —le dijo Kuroko antes de que empezaran a comer.

Ryota pensó que la cocinera sería el plumero, es decir, Momoi y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando quién cocinó fue Kagami, la curiosa y _ardiente_ antorcha que hizo una de las mejores comidas que había probado en toda su vida. Ni siquiera en los restaurantes de renombre le habían servido tan exquisita comida.

— ¡Kagamicchi, esto es delicioso!

—En algo debía ser bueno éste idiota —molestó Aomine.

—Sí y tú lo estás aceptando, imbécil —Kagami le regresó una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los dos tuvieron una ligera discusión infantil, pues el fundamente no era la gran cosa y le regalaron al rubio un momento divertido de ver como esas dos _luces_ —literalmente— peleaban; la antorcha y la vela con el fuego de ambos encendido.

La cocina era un lugar espacioso, digna de un castillo. Existía una mesa ahí en medio que seguramente era donde los trabajadores comían y pegada a las paredes estaban la estufa, un horno de piedra y varios muebles donde se guardaban los trastos. Justo enfrente de la entrada estaba otra puerta que conducía al almacén de la comida, aunque no entraron a ese lugar. Olía a limpio, lo que indicaba el lugar fue aseado no hace mucho —obra de Kuroko y sus amigos— o eso le contaron.

Pese a que Ryota sabía que la bestia no llegaría pronto no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al estar fuera de su habitación, aún con las luces encendidas del castillo. Gracias a estas es que por fin pudo apreciar la belleza que era la construcción, a diferencia de toda la oscuridad del primer día que llegó por la fuerza; los amplios pasillos se extendían y se perdían llevando a la salida o a otras habitaciones. Había unas escaleras en medio, justo enfrente de un enorme comedor vacío, de donde bajó el modelo para poder llegar a la cocina. Dichas escaleras se partían en dos pasillos; uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda —Kise vino del lado izquierdo—, el derecho estaba oscuro pese a toda la magia que acuñó el lugar.

El resto del lugar todavía estaba cubierto de polvo y olía a viejo, ha guardado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía esta construcción? Mientras más caminaba por los lugares, más curiosidad tenía, como si el miedo estuviera difuminándose con la atenta conversación que tenía con aquellos objetos que le infundían valor y un sentimiento de compañía. Al menos ya no estaba solo y no por las otras criaturas de las tinieblas de allá afuera.

Antes de empezar a hablar de la historia de ese lugar, Momoi empezó a cuestionar al rubio, mostrando también interés y curiosidad hacía él. Su carácter congenió bastante, porque el aludido muchacho no se quedó callado ante las preguntas del plumero rosado; contó que desempeñaba un trabajo como modelo entre otras cosas en el mundo del espectáculo, así como su país de origen, cuantos años tenía, su edad… En fin, todo como si fuera una entrevista de esas que le hacían para los periódicos, revistas o la misma prensa.

— ¿Y cambiaste toda tu fama por esto, Ki-chan? —inquirió Satsuki sin malicia, solo con una inocente mirada de sorpresa y el rubio simplemente asintió— Debes de querer mucho a esa chica entonces.

El rubio frunció los labios y sonrió.

—Es mi mejor amiga, no podía permitir que ella muriera.

—Pero nada te garantiza que la Bestia la allá regresado al mundo humano cuando pudo dejarla tirada en… —Kagami dejó de hablar cuando la taza celeste lo empujó al mismo tiempo en que el dragón le dio un zape.

—Ten un poco de tacto, Kagami-kun.

Los pasos del rubio se detuvieron lentamente y la sombra de su cabello tapó su expresión.

—Si yo no creyera en que ella está viva…

—Podrá ser una bestia y todo, un asesino en potencia, pero cuando los tratos le interesan, los cumple —confortó Kuroko.

—Sí, sí, además dejó ir a una chica por un chico y él no es de hacer esas cosas —apoyó Momoi a la idea positiva—. Es como si lo hubieras _cautivado_ —bromeó sin muchas ganas.

—Sí, bueno, todos sus actos violentos contra mí me lo han dejado en claro —repuso Kise amargamente y sus ojos mostraron seriedad.

Después de eso, el silencio reinó entre los seis chicos —la mayoría eran objetos— mientras caminaban por el amplio castillo. El modelo evitó con muchas ganas el camino que conducía a los calabozos, que si bien tenía que salir de la construcción principal, no tenía deseos ni de que su mirada chocara ahí o se pondría a temblar con todos los recuerdos que hasta ahora mantenía a raya.

Muchos muebles adornaban el lugar y estando viejos le daban estilo al castillo. Se notaba que en sus años de gloria fue una completa joya. ¿Cómo es que una bestia ruin pudo habitar un lugar tan elegante? _Seguramente asesinó a los inquilinos_ , pensó como si fuera obvio.

—Kise-kun, probablemente te preguntarás cómo es que un ser tan malvada es dueño de un lugar tan valioso como éste, ¿no? —dijo Himuro, adelantándose unos pasos para cambiar la dirección del camino, yendo hacía las escaleras.

—…

—Te dijimos anteriormente que todo esto tiene una gran historia detrás —Kagami pasó a tomar su lugar al lado del dragón y miró de reojo al chico.

—Tendrás que venir con nosotros si quieres saber.

En ese momento, la vela que era Aomine extendió sus cortas extremidades para impedir el avance a Momoi y Kuroko; parecía un hermano mayor protector.

—Dai-chan, no puedes impedir que vayamos —se quejó el plumero.

—El bastardo de Haizaki de por sí enloquecerá al ver los cambios del castillo y que nosotros regresamos, ahora imagina cuando descubra que Kise fue a _ese_ lugar —explicó Aomine como si fuera obvio.

—Pero sería de muy mala educación dejarlos solos —intervino Kuroko, observándole.

—Así será, pero es decisión de Kise y los voluntarios para semejante tontería fueron Bakagami y Himuro.

—Aomine-kun, tú no vayas sino quieres.

—Tetsu, nosotros haremos otra cosa. Si vamos todos, nadie podrá intentar avisarles que Haizaki regresó —frunció el ceño, no parecía muy cómodo al dar más detalladamente sus intenciones.

Kuroko y Momoi intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron complacidos. Sabían que al final de cuentas Aomine no eran una simple vela ególatra.

La conversación que tuvieron no fue escuchada por el modelo, quien se mordía el labio intentando contener la sensación de huir tan pronto empezó a pisar el pasillo oscuro. Aunque con la compañía tan notoria de Kagami, la estancia empezó a iluminarse de a poco, pero trató de no voltear hacia atrás y ver como la penumbra lo asechaba de todos modos. Sentía el camino eterno, quería por lo menos correr hasta el lugar donde iba a ir; solo por el deseo de obtener conocimiento que le permitiera enfrentar a la bestia es que estaba haciendo esto, sino no hubiese aceptado en lo más mínimo pasar por éste lugar tan oscuro.

Varios estremecimientos le recorrieron la anatomía completa, pues la oscuridad le traía todos esos malos recuerdos de la noche en que todo esto comenzó. Cuando Yuki fue capturada, llegaron al bosque y se encontró a ese ser. Si hubiese estado más pendiente de ella, todo esto no estaría pasando, si su fuerza fuera mayor de verdad la hubiese podido proteger como quería.

— ¿Sabes por qué te dije que la magia existía en éste lugar? —habló Himuro repentinamente, como si leyera la mirada de culpa momentánea en el otro.

—Creo que más que magia, esto es como el infierno.

—Vaya, gracias por no rebajarnos de unos malditos demonios —Kagami sonrió sarcástico.

—No era eso lo que pretendía… —Kise agitó las manos al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

—Taiga —el dragón miró a la antorcha y posó su mano en la parte de madera de éste—. Kise-kun, nosotros somos humanos o por lo menos lo éramos.

Los pasos del aludido joven se detuvieron y no solo porque Himuro indicó con su andar que ya habían llegado a su destino.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo qué humanos?! —sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

El dragón saltó hasta agarrar el picaporte de la puerta que tenía enfrente y la abrió; la antorcha pasó primero para empezar a iluminar la estancia.

—Es una maldición que está ceñida en el castillo y en el dueño de éste mismo —Himuro le indicó que pasara—. No pensarás que la Bestia y nosotros hablamos por qué si, ¿verdad? Todos, aunque no lo creas, somos humados condenados a ser… esto.

— ¿Hu…manos? —Kise se quedó estático al estar procesando la información y la respiración se le cortó.

No, rotundamente no podía llegar a creer que aquel monstruo que cometió cosas tan atroces podía ser humano. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de ser humano podía dañar de esa forma y sin motivo alguno?

El modelo pudo impactarse de muchas cosas, pero lo que ahora le quebraba la cabeza era el hecho de que la bestia era un humano… _¡¿Un humano?!_

* * *

 _ **¡Ya aparecieron casi todos los chicos de la generación milagrosa! Jajaja, ¿esperaban verlos en el papel que les designé? Lo cierto es que al hacerlo, me divertí mucho. Los que aún faltan por aparecer, lo harán, ténganlo por seguro, pero no cómo ustedes han de imaginárselos(?).**_

 _ **Ya saben, me gusta el misterio. Bum, bum.**_

 _ **También les hago el recordatorio que la paciencia es necesaria en ésta historia; yo sé qué muchos esperan el momento del romance entre Kise y Haizaki, sin embargo, esto no será fácil, dado que Haizaki le ha causado muchísimo daño y tampoco quiero hacer un "Síndrome de Estocolmo" a ciencia cierta, porque no es la finalidad del fanfic. Y además, yo trató de hacer mis historias lo más "realistas" posibles en cuando a la evolución de los personajes.**_

 _ **Asimismo, hay otros detalles de la historia que se salen por completo de la original (como se habrán dado cuenta, lol) y que debo incluir para no dejar cabos sueltos.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso era lo que quería comentarles x'D!**_

 _ **¡Les doy nuevamente las gracias a todos los que leen esta rareza! Me hacen muy felices sus favos/follows y comentarios igualmente.**_

¡Los adoro!


	7. Pétalo séptimo

_**Válgame, ¡he tardado cuatro meses en actualizar aquí! Asdfkjfsljklsds, lo siento mucho, joder ;u; La universidad no me ha permitido moverme tanto por estos lares, como he comentado en mis otras historias, sin embargo, ahora que tengo vacaciones de fin de curso, ya podré estar más seguido aquí (por lo menos semanalmente) o eso espero, porque tengo tanto por hacer.**_

 _ **Más que demorarme porque me faltan escribir capítulos, es porque debo editarlos y betearlos x'D. Eso me toma tiempo, porque son alrededor de cuatro historias en que debo hacer eso con cada capítulo que voy a subir :v.**_

 _ **En fin, como dije, aprovecharé mis vacaciones para actualizar donde debo.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten lo que les traigo en éste capítulo ;w;**_

* * *

Pensando las cosas con más detalle, no es que Kise no le hubiese dado importancia al hecho de que la bestia era capaz de hablar —porque sí, era una cosa que sorprendería a cualquiera—, justo como esos seres supernaturales, sino que con el ritmo de las cosas no le dieron el tiempo ni siquiera a detenerse a pensar en eso. Por favor, fue casi violado, golpeado y torturado psicológicamente, su mente ya no tenía más espacio para poner atención a un detalle como ese.

—Yo no puedo… creer algo así —Kise miró a los dos objetos de forma indescifrable, de ellos sí lo creía ciertamente, pero ahora su mente pensaba en la bestia, por eso sus palabras.

Himuro lo interpretó correctamente y animó a que el rubio siguiera ingresando a esa habitación. No iban a prender las luces, dado que esa zona del castillo era visible al encontrarse en un área externa, en una de las torres, y pese a lo lejos que pudiera estar Haizaki, lo notaría.

—Se supone que éste bastardo antes no era tan maldito antes —fue Kagami quien habló al subirse en una mesita, brillando con intensidad.

Ryota alzó las cejas con escepticismo.

—Aunque no lo creas, Bestia _fue_ humano —Himuro caminó lentamente y miró con convicción al modelo, mismo que frunció los labios—. Pero eso no significa que en ese tiempo él haya sido precisamente una persona digna y amable, sino no sería lo que ahora es.

—Eso si lo puedo creer.

—La leyenda dice que una bruja lo convirtió en una Bestia como castigo por todo el daño que causaba, no valorando los sentimientos humanos, pese a que era uno —prosiguió el chico dragón—. Y la maldición se rompería cuando él se _enamorara_ y la misma persona le correspondiera antes de…

Sin embargo no pudo seguir continuando, porque las risas del modelo, algo forzadas, resonaron interrumpiéndolo. ¿Hasta que esa bestia amara? ¡Si se la pasaba matando a todas las mujeres que tenía! ¡Era un completo sanguinario como para conocer algo tan hermoso como el amor, por el amor de todo lo poderoso! Le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto a Kise, ya bastante le era estar procesando eso de que eran humanos y la mentada maldición esa. Se oía como un cuento de hadas y lo cierto es que ésta jodida realidad no era como tal, sino una pesadilla.

—No sé qué me parece más ridículo —masculló todavía riéndose—: el hecho de que ese monstruo pueda enamorarse o que alguien lo amé a él. Porque digo, no ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo —esto último fue con un tinte más siniestro, raro en una cara tan simpática como la suya.

Y era así. ¿Qué alguien se enamorara de un ser tan malvado? Tendría que ser demasiado masoquista y odiarse a sí mismo para estar con alguien que estaría haciéndole daño a cada rato. Eso sería más firmar una condena de muerte que vivir una relación romántica. Pffft. Ridículo.

Las risas de Kise se fueron apagando al sentir como Himuro lo miraba fijamente, sin un ápice de diversión ni nada en su cara de dragón. De hecho, estaba inexpresivo, como si quisiera entender la gracia del asunto. Al contrario de Kagami, este nada más tenía fruncido el ceño, sin ganas de decir nada, ya que tampoco consideraba muy positivo al hecho de que Haizaki conociera el amor o alguien lo conociera por él. Al menos luego de todo lo que había pasado en el castillo desde hace tantos años.

—… —Kise se mordió la lengua y pese a que le regresó la mirada al dragón, se empezó a sentir algo incómodo. Ese chico tenía unos ojos negros grisáceos y de esa manera, lucía algo… intimidante. Y eso que cuando lo conoció, se le hizo tan amable; sin duda alguna era un misterio— Es que en serio, Himurocchi, ¿la bestia y el amor conviviendo juntos? Con todo lo que he estado viendo, no es algo que vaya a dejar de parecerme una tontería.

—Estuvo cerca de pasar —puntualizó con una firmeza increíble que le robó el aliento al modelo y la antorcha se bajó de la mesa—. Pero las cosas no iniciaron como deberían y… ocurrió todo un desastre —explicó—. Se suponía que Bestia debía amar _correspondidamente_ antes de que los pétalos de la rosa mágica se cayeran… pero pasó el tiempo y se _marchitaron_ todos.

— ¡…! —se impresionó. No porque ese monstruo casi convive con el amor, sino por la narración que le estaba siendo contada; ya conocía una historia así. Porque antaño, una de sus hermanas estaba desesperada por la nueva película de _Disney_ … — Si eso pasó, ¿entonces por qué el cuento dice otra cosa?

— ¿Perdón? —Himuro se confundió.

Kise quería decirlo todo, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea hacerlo.

—De niño, una vez me… contaron una historia —mas no pudo quedarse callado, tenía que decirlo—. Era un príncipe encerrado en un castillo con una maldición, esta fue rota cuando se enamoró.

—La gente se aprovechó de la historia luego de que se supo su existencia —Kagami habló repentinamente—. Ja, como si todo fuera a cambiar por haberle _inventado_ un final feliz —gruñó.

El chico de ojos miel estaba pensativo. No creía en las coincidencias, de ninguna manera, sin embargo ese día que su vida cambió por completo, en su suite del hotel había estado empezando a ver aquella famosa historia hecha película. ¿Un presagio de lo tormentoso que sería su destino? _No, solo había sido simple coincidencia_.

Se estaba empezando a tomar las cosas un poquito más en serio que al principio, no porque la historia estuviera convenciéndolo, sino porque Tatsuya tenía un aura extraña que difícilmente haría creer que estaba mintiendo. Y de todos modos, nada ganaba con hacerlo.

—Si todo lo que me están diciendo es cierto… No… —la expresión de Ryota dejó el ligero tinte malicioso y se volvió puramente sorprendido— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo hace de todo esto?!

Kagami se encogió de hombros y Himuro se acercó a este.

—Quién sabe, aquí el tiempo se pierde. Nosotros bien podríamos creer que fueron solo unos años, después de todo hemos estado encerrados en el ático —repuso la antorcha—. Pero viéndote, se nota que el tiempo ha _pasado_ de verdad.

El aludido humano parpadeó, todavía perplejo.

—La maldición no nos hace envejecer, es como un castigo eterno. Estar así por siempre —Himuro se echó momentáneamente—, porque la maldición ésta solidificada y no existe marcha atrás.

Kise se estremeció al oír eso y se sintió terrible por ellos, no por la bestia, él le daba igual y mejor si seguía sufriendo así por todo el daño que causó. Pero tanto Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi y estos dos objetos que ahora le acompañaban, no merecían esto; a su parecer, todos ellos eran buenas personas. Lo ayudaron, le dieron comida, ropa y le estaban contando esto. ¿Cómo podrían ser merecedores de una maldición?

Existían muchos cabos por resolver y su curiosidad solo hacía más que aumentar con todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Ahora más que estar burlándose, quería saber, conocer todo. Algo lo estaba motivando a ello y no se detendría hasta saberlo, porque sí iba a pasar toda la eternidad en este lugar, por lo menos no iba a quedarse aburrido a pasar una miserable vida así.

La vitalidad y luminosidad de Ryota no se apagaba, ni lo haría.

—Por eso estamos en este maldito infierno —Kagami endureció la voz y miró de reojo al dragón del lunar—. Bestia era un humano cabrón, un delincuente violento, a pesar de ser hijo de la realeza. Era muy diferente a su hermano mayor; el príncipe y los reyes nunca le pararon los pies, hasta que al intentar dañar a una mujer, esta resultó ser una bruja y, bueno, lo condenó. Debía encontrar al amor para salvarse —contó con las facciones serias—. Tatsuya y yo sabemos todo esto porque nos enviaron dos días después a éste castillo, que antes estaba en el mundo humano.

—Pero, ¡¿por qué?! —interrumpió Kise. Estaba decidido a no hablar, pero las palabras salían de su boca antes de pensarlas y estaba muy interesado en todo— Ustedes no son…

—Es lo de menos ahora —cortó Kagami sin tacto, no era un tema que iba a contar—. La Bestia fue marginada por su familia a un castillo oculto en el bosque que la misma bruja diseñó para mantenerlo encerrado. Nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, jamás lo hicieron, siendo que antes era un área muy común para forasteros —él y el resto de sus amigos creían que se debía a alguna maniobra del hermano mayor de Haizaki, dada su mala relación. Sin embargo, se reservó esta información—. Aun así, Bestia se escapó del castillo quién sabe cómo y consiguió a una chica… —su tono disminuyo y el rubio se tensó, sintiendo como su pulso aceleró al entender sin palabras lo que pasó después, frunciendo el ceño, serio.

—Pero no la mató y tampoco la dejó irse —ahora continuó Himuro—. Pasaron muchas cosas que a varios les dio esperanza y Bestia la dejó ir, pero ella regresó, no sé qué pasó por su mente; le traía comida o alguna cosa para entretenerse y él no le hizo daño —entre más contaba la historia, el modelo fruncía más el ceño y apretó los dientes—. Que sentía cada uno, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que ella le tendió un plan completo.

"Una noche vino y mientras estaba con la Bestia, empezaron a caer flechas y el pueblo lo atacó. Y sabrás que él no se quedó sin hacer nada, los asesinó a todos sin compasión, hasta a ella, porque simples armas caseras y viejas no iban a matarlo —Himuro sonrió y negó—. Como resulta fácil imaginar, la chica lo engañó o eso pretendió; haciendo que él pensara que podía quererlo y así liberarse de la maldición y al final, traicionarlo para matarlo —su gesto se volvió oscuro y añadió para finalizar—. Las mujeres vengativas son peligrosas.

—… —Ryota no encontró palabra alguna que decir ante eso. O sea, entendía las razones de aquella pobre chica, fue violada y era lógico que quería venganza, no enamorarse del origen de su herida. Lo que llamó su atención, fue el hecho de que la bestia al final la hubiera dejado ir y no la torturara como vio hacerlo con las otras mujeres que trajo.

" _Se supone que éste bastardo no era tan maldito antes"_. Las palabras de Kagami se reprodujeron en su cabeza. ¿Eso significaba que todo empeoró cuando ese incidente ocurrió? Tenía lógica y si de verdad la bestia fue humano, por más vil que fuera…

Kise negó rápidamente. _¿Qué estoy pensando? Nada justifica a ese desgraciado, nada, él únicamente es un monstruo_. Su expresión se volvió seria y no habló, por ahora.

—La Bestia llegó al pueblo e imaginarás todo el desastre que pasó —Himuro si bien hablaba, también estaba prestándole mucha atención al modelo—. Iba contra su propia familia y la bruja apareció en ese momento… Todo pasó tan rápido y…

—De un momento a otro estuvimos en éste otro mundo siniestro —completó Kagami.

Solo porque el rubio estaba con los pensamientos fluyéndole en su mente a mil por hora, es que no fue capaz de percibir un ambiente distinto en aquellos dos chicos. Sino, se hubiera dado cuenta que parecían incluso hasta leerse la mente de lo unidos que eran; como si fueran _un todo_ externo en ésta maldición, en este mundo, del resto de sus amigos. Como si fueran uno solo.

—La bruja lo castigó a él y a todos los que estábamos en el castillo, después de todo, la maldición jamás sería deshecha —volvió a decir el dragón—. Éramos más de nosotros —apoyó su pata delantera otra vez en la antorcha y la dejó ahí, sin intención de moverla—, pero ese día la bestia destruyó a muchos y los pocos que no morimos fuimos encerrados en el ático y otros lanzados al Bosque Oscuro.

—Y ahora es el maldito villano que conoces —Kagami regresó a caminar por la habitación, iluminándola.

Todo lo que inició como un tonto cuento para el rubio, ahora estaba teniendo más significado del que creyó y hubiese querido darle. Se trataba de un jodido monstruo, ¿por qué escuchar tontas explicaciones sobre una bestia sin corazón ni humanidad a pesar de que no lo fue en antaño? Un ser que lo hirió de muchas maneras y que detestaba, y que deseaba tanto destruir… Lastimosamente su vulnerabilidad como humano no se lo permitía.

No podía sentir ni compasión por Haizaki, para nada. Incluso sintió que se alegraba por la trampa que le tendieron, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía. Él se había ganado toda la desgracia que tenía ahora, no era ninguna víctima con todo el daño que seguía haciendo, tampoco merecía reclamar un lugar como una. ¿Qué si esa chica lo traicionó y lo ilusionó? ¡Era tan razonable si abusó de ella! Ya desde humano era así y no creía que fuera a cambiar solo por una maldición, más bien Kise creía que la bruja le terminó haciendo un favor. Después de todo, ya era un monstruo, solo le faltaba la apariencia.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de repente, pues la antorcha que era Kagami, iluminó un esquinero donde estaban varios cuadros de pinturas tirados y rotos. No eran la gran cosa, sin embargo, el modelo se acercó cuando notó la figura de una muchacha en estos; ella tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, peinado en una trenza de corazón. Sus ojos eran del mismo color y vestía un vestido de tela —de esos que se veían en las plebeyas de la épica victoriana— rosa con una bufanda enrollada de varios colores, de _arco iris_. No sonreía, estaba seria y en sus ojos el modelo notó una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que le llevó a preguntarse, ¿en qué estaría pensando la chica cuando se dejó pintar?

—Nijimura _Suuki_ , ese era su nombre —aunque la voz de Himuro sonó calmada como siempre, el humano se sobresaltó un poco.

—Recuerdo eso, creo que hasta él salió en el retrato… —Kagami se acercó más, cuidando de no empezar a incendiar algo.

Ryota soltó de golpe el retrato al encontrarse con manchas de sangre, asustado. ¡¿Qué acaso la bestia la mató aquí?! Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, incómodo. Ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, porque de repente sintió todo el ambiente pesado. No era agradable para él, simplemente no. Quiso saber la historia, ahora la conocía y algo ingeniaría con ella para defenderse de Haizaki, pero ya era momento de irse.

—Kagamicchi, Himurocchi, les agradezco que me contaran todo esto —dijo—, sin embargo no quiero…

Sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta de golpe dado que sus ojos dorados hicieron contacto con un par de ojos gris avellana y no era porque la bestia hubiese llegado, sino que pertenecían a un chico apuesto —eso no podía negarlo— de tez neutral, ni demasiado claro ni demasiado moreno, pero tampoco bronceado. Su cabello era gris y usaba dos pendientes de metal en cada oreja, estaba vestido cual noble hijo de los reyes, pero su expresión era agría, severa; a leguas se notaba su infelicidad, sin importar la sombra prepotente que tenía.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando supo que ese era la bestia como humano. ¡¿Cómo es que un chico así podía ser un monstruo?! Tan bien acomodado en su familia, lleno de riquezas seguramente, ¿y aun así lo arruinó todo para terminar con una maldición? Incluso ese físico que ninguna mujer pasaría desapercibido había quedado borrado y convertido en un ser ruin.

Estúpidamente Kise regresó hasta la esquina —porque sí, era una acción incoherente— y sujetó el pedazo de ese cuadro entre sus manos, observándolo más de cerca. Sus ojos no podían dejar de admirar al chico retratado ahí, porque por nada se imaginó que semejante animal fuese alguien… _así_. ¿Por qué alguien desearía echar a perder todo lo que tenía? Pues por más, el modelo estaba seguro de que al menos algo bueno tendría su vida, ¿no? Todo no podía ser negro.

Él no era lo suficientemente bueno como para sentir _otra_ emoción que no fuera resentimiento hacía aquella bestia y esta no sería la excepción. No obstante, solo en estos segundos, tampoco sintió ese odio latente en su sangre, simplemente sus ojos miel se quedaron fijos en esos grisáceos avellana, como si de verdad el chico del retrato lo estuviera mirando.

Se notaba el misterio que los orbes de Haizaki desprendían en esa pintura, pese a la agresión que emanaba su gesto. Existían muchas barreras que mover, que tirar y tanto que encontrar. Eso a Ryota le dio un impulso de curiosidad, como si deseara _conocer_ todo eso, sin embargo no eran tan imbécil ni se menospreciaba como para arriesgar todavía más su vida intentando comprender a un monstruo, mismo que era el causante de todo su mal en éste momento.

No, si existía alguien que quisiera hacerlo, adelante. Porque no sería él.

Dejó el cuadro y actuó como si no hubiese causado impacto en él. Pero no todo acabó ahí, porque al darse la vuelta y gracias a la luz que emitía Kagami, su ojos se encontraron con un tallo seco rodeado de muchos pétalos negros, completamente marchitos. Se acercó y les tocó ligeramente, sufriendo un impacto poderoso de energía; fue capaz de sentir la esperanza muerta en ese mismo lugar y su corazón se encogió.

Le dolió. No porque toda esta historia le hubiese afectado, sino que en esa zona se sentía tanta… _desesperación_ , tanta frustración, tanta ira, impotencia, tanto _dolor_ , tanto sufrimiento. Un abismo de agonía de donde emergían sinfines de sentimientos negativos y destructivos que lo atacaron, aturdiéndolo. Todo esa guardaba la rosa marchita y por todo el caos que era la habitación, resultaba obvio que la última persona que estuvo ahí fue Haizaki y que las emociones que sintió en el pasado —al enterarse que la maldición sería eterna, sin esperanza— quedaron atrapadas en esos pétalos.

Eran emociones tan _humanas_ como para creer que pertenecieran a la bestia.

Kise no podía aceptar algo como eso, su propio dolor y rencor lo tenían en una etapa de negación completa y no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en el lugar de ese monstruo. _Él no es la víctima, se ganó todo lo que le está pasando_ , pensó nuevamente con severidad, sin embargo, en contraste con Haizaki, él sí tenía humanidad y no podía ignorar como quería todos esos sentimientos. Además, el modelo esperaba encontrar solo odio, maldad, dignos de un demonio, pero no era así.

Rompió sus esquemas.

¿Todo lo que creía de la bestia con todo lo que percibió era una mentira? Fuera lo que fuera, de todos modos nadie sería capaz de borrar el sufrimiento que Shogo causó y seguía causando, sobre todo a él. Nada lo enmendaría, sin importar las nuevas ideas que estaban en la mente de Ryota por todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí_ , pensó con urgencia y alejándose de los pétalos.

Himuro y Kagami prefirieron no volver a decir nada, así que solo estaban esperando hasta que el rubio decidiera salir de ahí. No tenían miedo, pues estaban seguros Haizaki tardaría en regresar, pues no había podido salir a luchar y matar a esos otros monstruos como quería por la semana de luna llena —cosa que no explicaron al rubio— y su nuevo invitado. Sobre todo porque el peligris no era una persona discreta ni silenciosa al llegar y no había vuelto a pisar ésta habitación desde aquel día que marcó la vida de todos, por lo que si lo escuchaban llegar, tenían tiempo de salir de ahí y moverse a otro sitio.

O eso se suponía.

Nadie se esperó que cuando la antorcha se acercara hasta la puerta, iluminando la oscuridad, se encontraran con la silueta erguida de la bestia. Misma que desprendía una erupción de ira, de verdadera _ira_ y en sus ojos el reflejo de violencia se acuñó cuando no solo encontró al maldito humano en ese lugar tan prohibido hasta para él mismo, sino cuando divisó a aquellos objetos que tiempo atrás destruyó de muchas maneras.

Y eso que no se percató aún de los otros cambios del castillo, porque cuando llegó y el olor _vivo_ de Kise golpeó su nariz, su mente automáticamente se concentró en él. Una mezcla de emociones surgieron en su pecho; molestia, rabia, confusión, por no saber cómo carajo el humano sobrevivió, ¿acaso tenía poderes mágicos? No había explicación e iba ir hasta la habitación donde lo dejó sangrando y a un paso de la muerte en la madrugada, pero se alertó más cuando el aroma del rubio no lo guio hasta ahí; iba a ser un desastre total desde antes, sin embargo, algo tenía el perfume humano que lo mantuvo más _concentrado_ en eso que en otra cosa.

Obviamente que ese pequeño momento _diferente_ se fue a la vil mierda cuando se encontró con dicha escena —el rubio vivo y acompañado por esos objetos husmeando la habitación de su pasado— y no dudó en lanzarse contra ellos, mientras los rugidos altisonantes salían de su garganta.

— ¡¿QUÉ PUTA MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —lanzó al rubio contra una pared, pateándolo y sus ojos se detuvieron en el dragón y la antorcha— ¡¿CÓMO COÑO HAN REGRESADO, MALDITOS _MARICAS_?! ¡YO LOS DESTRUÍ A TODOS!

Hubo algo de diferente en los rugidos amenazantes que soltaba Haizaki que hizo temblar a Ryota. No era como aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez en el bosque o cuando se estaba burlando por querer salvar a Kasamatsu o cuando lo estaba torturando en el calabozo o le golpeó en la habitación. Estos rugidos no eran de una bestia arrogante que sabía el terror que podía infundir y el poder que tenía para acabar y dañar a todos.

Estos rugidos eran de un animal a la defensiva, completamente alterado y enloquecido por defenderse sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para eso. Como si fuera un lobo que tuviera una trampa en su pata y estuviera dispuesto a comerse ésta misma con tal de liberarse y así salvarse. Por esa razón fue inevitable para Kise _de verdad_ asustarse y supo que lo que sintió antes no fue miedo real, no, porque pudo controlar sus ganas de mover sus piernas y salir corriendo.

En esta ocasión simplemente no pudo, ni siquiera el recuerdo de Yuki fue capaz de eso y sus piernas empezaron a moverse para escapar de ahí.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Haizaki le sujetó la cabeza con una mano y le arañó el estómago, perforándolo —aunque por suerte no lo suficiente como para que se le salieran los órganos, pero sí como para que empezara a desangrarse otra vez— y lo lanzó contra el piso. Sus endemoniados ojos le cortaron el control automotriz al modelo y se quedó inmóvil, sin habla, ni siquiera sus ojos se cristalizaron, porque entró en un completo trance.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, maldito cabrón! —Kagami había aprendido a no temerle a la bestia y ya no lo hacía, tantos años, era para acostumbrarse de su violencia. Y era la segunda vez que éste se ponía así.

— ¡Taiga, no lo hagas!

Pero la antorcha no hizo caso a Himuro y se acercó lo suficiente a la bestia para aumentar el fuego que tenía, quemándolo y logrando que el peligris cambiara su atención, dado que pese al espeso pelaje, si le lastimó.

— ¡BASTARDO! —su hocico estaba tan contraído por la ira y el odio que parecía que su piel se iba a encoger por completo, dejando al descubierto completamente sus afilados dientes.

A Shogo no le importó volver a quemarse y pateó a Kagami, que por su pequeño tamaño fue mandado a volar, atravesando la ventana ya rota. De no ser porque la bestia tenía a un humano que devorar, los torturados hubiesen sido la antorcha y el dragón.

— ¡Maldito! —la usual calma y amabilidad que parecía tener Himuro desapareció, exclamando con fuerza esas palabras. Sus ojos destellaron cual asesino, oscureciendo su semblante con una violencia que a los ojos del rubio, era impropia del dragón.

No se quedó para regresarle el golpe a la bestia, porque sabía no podía con esa forma. Ni tampoco le dio ningún consuelo a Kise que estaba herido, simplemente saltó hacía la ventana igualmente y se lanzó, sin importar a la gran altura que estaban.

Un remolino de luz, diminuto fue lo que atrapó a Kagami al mismo tiempo que a Himuro y desaparecieron.

Haizaki no notó nada más por obvias razones y se concentró en el humano.

— ¡NUNCA DEBISTE HABER VENIDO AQUÍ, PUTA RATA! —no había nada de burla ni altanería en su voz o bien, su ladrido, sino las simples ganas de matar.

Se lanzó nuevamente contra el rubio, sin embargo, ni él ni Kise se esperaron su reacción. Porque el anterior mencionado logró moverse, no supo cómo, pero rodó para agarrar un banco —en donde estaba la rosa marchita— y se lo tiró a la entrepierna con mucha más fuerza de la que su temor pudo haberle dejado.

Por eso tuvo la ventaja de salir corriendo y vaya que lo hizo. ¡A la mierda el trato! Iba a salir de éste infierno y se encargaría de proteger a Yuki en el mundo humano, ahí sería más fácil obtener una estrategia para deshacerse de esta abominable bestia. Lo iba a ser, sin lugar a dudas.

No supo si Haizaki venía tras él, no quiso saberlo, solo se aferró a sus piernas, concentrándose en correr con todo lo que podía, desempeñando ahí todo el ejercicio que solía hacer antes. Escuchó los rugidos enfurecidos ajenos, pero no volteó y pese a que no miraba su camino, gracias a la oscuridad del pasillo, logró llegar al inicio de las escaleras sin tropezarse.

Siguió corriendo por el vestíbulo, tirando muchas cosas a su paso por si Shogo venía detrás, por lo menos para ponerle algo de obstáculos. Se iba a salvar, ya había decidido que no iba a morir. Así que sus piernas y pies siguieron trabajando en conjunto hasta que salió del castillo —acción que le costó porque la puerta no fue fácil de abrir—, pero no podía sentir alivio todavía, ya que le faltaba pasar todo el sendero del jardín y atravesar el enorme portón de metal, mismo que estaba endurecido y encadenado como para que fuera capaz de abrirlo.

Eso no lo iba a detener, así que sin detener su velocidad, se trepó al portón, que por ser de metal, tenía varias barras formando su estructura que le permitieron escalar. Al lograrlo descendió de éste de la misma manera, porque no se iba a tirar desde esa gran altura y aunque el temor aumentó al pisar esa tierra infértil y húmeda, no dejó de correr, pero tampoco dejó de sentir que era observado por seres que no era capaz de mirar.

Se estaba dirigiendo al lago que justamente estaba enfrente del castillo, solo que bastante lejos, dado que recordaba por ahí llegaron anteriormente. No obstante, cuando logró su objetivo, al mirar el agua oscura que hacía percibir al lago con un abismo, vaciló. Ya había llegado bastante lejos para escapar de la bestia, ¡no podía detenerse ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograr ser libre! _No me detendré, no ahora_ , ya lo había dicho.

—No deberías ir a dónde no conoces —la oración llegó de forma cantada a los oídos del chico.

Kise se alertó y frunció el ceño, negándose a acobardarse y sacando toda su fortaleza que podía. Buscó con su mirada y encontró la silueta de lo que parecía ser una… ¡¿sirena?! Seguía desconfiado y listo para huir o defenderse, pero notar aquel ser no evitó que sintiera sorpresa y hasta cierta admiración, debido a que era una chica muy bonita.

La sirena estaba de perfil y su cabello era negro hasta los hombros. De la cintura para arriba su cuerpo era femenino y estaba desnudo, por lo que sus senos eran muy visibles y de la cintura hacía abajo era una cola de pez. De sus antebrazos salían escamas y pequeñas aletas, como en el área de su pecho, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza. Misma que los marineros presumían en anteriores épocas y que también eran encantados y ahogados en el mar.

—Pobre e idiota bestia, destruyendo solo sus esperanzas —rió la sirena y volteó su rostro para ver al humano.

Al rubio se le cayó la quijada por la sorpresa al notar que esa chica era… la misma del cuadro. ¡La mujer que quiso destruir a Haizaki y fue asesinada! ¡¿Qué diablos era ese lugar?! ¡¿Qué pasaba con esto?! Supo entonces que no era un ser precisamente en el que pudiera confiar.

De todos modos no pudo volver a escapar, porque con una rapidez inigualable, la sirena nadó hasta la orilla del lago y jaló al modelo, pero ahora estando transformada en un ser horripilante, con facciones demoniacas, borrando sus bonitos belfos al tener unos puntiagudos colmillos. La sangre bañó el agua cuando Ryota cayó dentro, había estado ignorando el dolor de su herida, sin embargo ahora eso le estaba costando mucho.

Pataleó, resistiéndose. Sabía que ese era el camino para llegar al mundo humano, pero quiso salir de ahí, no quería correr el riesgo de ser comido por esa criatura. Sintió que era jalado de una pierna hasta el fondo y la oscuridad empezó a atraparlo poco a poco; la herida impedía que se nadara debidamente y el aire se estaba extinguiendo de sus pulmones. Hasta que sacó fuerza de quién sabe dónde y pateó con su otra extremidad a la sirena, solo así nadó a la superficie como pudo, tosiendo.

Su calma no le duró lo suficiente, porque tan pronto recuperó sus cinco sentidos —añadiendo el dolor por su herida—, se dio cuenta que la bestia estaba arriba de la barda del castillo y si bien sus ojos no hicieron contacto, Kise volvió a huir de él.

Se levantó como pudo, sujetándose el abdomen para retener la sangre y corrió hasta la entrada del Bosque Oscuro. Dudó al momento, porque ver toda esa penumbra, que seguramente no le dejaría usar su sentido de la vista, no le trasmitía seguridad. Retrocedió unos pasos, intentando pensar a otro lugar al que pudiera ir, mas cuando el rugido de Haizaki retumbó en los aires, dejó de pensarlo y le valió lo que sea se fuera a encontrar en ese tenebroso lugar, y se metió corriendo.

Le temía más a la bestia que a los otros monstruos que seguramente habitaban ese bosque, que lo cegó tan solo avanzó unos centímetros y al voltear, ya no pudo ver la luz de la salida. ¿Había cavado su propia tumba con ésta decisión? ¿Pero qué más podía hacer al estar acorralado?

El cabello de Kise destellaba como una luz por su color rubio en ese lugar y las criaturas que vivían ahí lo notaron rápidamente, ya no solo por su olor humano, que además era apetitoso. Así que pronto se hicieron notar, pero de forma no directa todavía; solo con simples risas, similares a los de la hiena, y rugidos hambrientos que erizaron los bellos del chico. De todos modos, él no detuvo su carrera, aunque se convirtió poco a poco en trote, pues no podía ver su camino.

Y lo inevitable pasó.

Se cayó y si el golpe le dolió, la herida le causó un sufrimiento peor. Sin embargo se distrajo momentáneamente al sentir la consistencia de la superficie de ese lugar; en vez de tierra o mínimo lodo, parecía chapopote con ese olor terrible que desprendía la mezcla que se usa para hacer calles. Sintió deseos de vomitar, así que se mordió los labios para buscar control de su cuerpo, arrastrándose por ese asqueroso suelo.

Pero no llegó demasiado lejos y sintió la presencia de _algo_ más ahí. No supo qué era debido a la oscuridad que reinaba —y de cierta forma lo agradeció—, mas fue capaz de sentir su repugnante y tenebrosa respiración, hasta que se encontró con un par de ojos rojos que lo observaban. La sangre se le heló por completo gracias a eso. Y desgraciadamente no fue la única compañía que tuvo.

Los rugidos y risas burlonas se acercaron como las palomas a una persona que les tira maíz. Así que no tardaron mucho para atacarlo.

Kise no podía defenderse, no solo porque no sabía contra lo que luchaba, sino que era inútil. Estaba herido, perdiendo cada vez más sangre y mareado por ese fuerte olor del suelo. Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, si bien por mero impulso, como cualquier persona lo haría, ¿pero alguien respondería a su deseo de vivir? Estaba _solo_ en ese mundo, en medio de monstruos malignos, era algo patético siquiera considerar que serviría de algo pedir ayuda.

— ¡…! —Ryota se retorció al sentir una mordida sin piedad en su pierna y luego soltó un alarido de dolor, esos que antes contuvo con la bestia, pero que ahora se le hizo imposible guardar.

La sangre manchó su ropa y escuchó como esa criatura se saboreaba.

Pudo captar más pares de ojos diabólicos que lo miraban hambrientos, estaban a nada de saltarle finalmente encima. Ya estaba golpeado, lleno de arañazos y suciedad, además de mojado y más mordidas se hicieron presente en su cuerpo. ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer?

— ¡No van a acabar conmigo! —exclamó Kise, con un entero dolor en su cuerpo, pero con una seguridad en su mirada que resultaba impresionante. Sus orbes destellaron como el mismo Sol.

Y su voz fue secundada por un atronador rugido que llegó con la imponente presencia de la bestia.

Haizaki cayó delante del rubio y atacó a los otros monstruos.

* * *

 _ **¡Ta-da! (?)**_

 _ **Creo que Haizaki está padeciendo de bipolaridad aquí :v**_

 _ **Well, como saben, me estoy basando de la verdadera historia, por ende he seguido parte de su línea temporal para los hechos, aunque por supuesto le he añadido mucho más drama y misterio para hacerla propia xD.**_

 _ **No sé, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Ya que al parecer, nuestro Haizaki nunca es cien por ciento un monstruo sin corazón; al menos en mis historias es así :v.**_

 _ **Aún le queda mucho a ésta historia, así que espero volver en menos de una semana a actualizar, ¡nos vemos!**_

 _ **Besitos.**_

 _ **PD: ¡Los invito a pasearse por mis demás historias de Kuroko no baskét! Y si buscan algo nuevo, también están presentes mis historias de One Piece.**_


	8. Pétalo octavo

_**¡Hola por aquí, otra vez! xD**_

 _ **A diferencia de otras veces, no he tardado demasiado en venir a dejarles actualización; y a diferencia de mis otras historias, aquí si me tomo más mi tiempo para venir, porque la quiero terminar de escribir para poder subirla más continuamente; yo no soy buena escribiendo cada capítulo a la hora dé, por eso :v**_

 ** _Lastimosamente, mis vacaciones se han acabado u.u Así que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, por lo tanto, ¡disfruten de éste capítulo!_**

* * *

Ese humano le estaba causando tantos dolores de cabeza, joder. ¡¿Cómo es que un puto ser inferior podía ser así de problemático?! Y no solo porque este hubiese metido las narices donde no le importaba —la habitación de Haizaki—, sino por atreverse a tener _algo_ que no hiciera que lo hubiera devorado desde el inicio, que hizo aceptar ese maldito trato y que impidió lo violara y torturara como quería. ¡¿Y ahora el muy idiota se había ido a meter al Bosque Oscuro?!

 _Debí matar a esa maldita rubia cuando tuve la oportunidad_ , gruñó internamente. No iba a dejar que Kise se escapara así como así y de todos modos no tenía a donde ir, porque el portal no se abría a menos que fuera luna llena y aun así, se necesitaba de la presencia de la bestia para poder pasar por este. Por eso se demoró un poco en ir tras él, para engañarlo que tenía oportunidad y luego acabar con ella y matarlo.

No es como si el golpe del humano le hubiese dolido, ese puto banco no tuvo efecto en él. No, claro que no fue así.

Cuando lo vio correr hacía el Bosque Oscuro, jamás creyó que entrara ahí, ningún humano era tan valiente o lo suficientemente imbécil como para eso. Años atrás acabó con sus presas mujeres de ese modo, siendo un pasatiempo pasado, alimentando a esos seres de mierda y por eso sabía que era un lugar completamente tenebroso para ellos.

Y aun así Kise lo había hecho, originando una extraña emoción en la bestia.

Iba a dejarlo ahí, que se pudriera como alimento de esos demonios, era lo peor que le podía pasar, porque conocía bien el modo de alimentarse de esas cosas; lenta y tortuosamente. Se comían a los humanos manteniéndolos vivos para que sufrieran de verdad y Haizaki aún recordaba los gritos que estos daban por eso, aunque los ignoraba de todas formas. Hubo una ocasión que vio como un grupo de los monstruos habitantes del bosque se comían a dos mujeres que tuvo ahí, siendo una experiencia divertida, de la cual aprendió bastante.

Entonces, si se supone dejaría ese fuera el fin del humano, ¡¿por qué coño estaba corriendo en dirección al bosque?! ¡No tenía ninguna puta obligación! Y mucho menos era su culpa, porque quien firmó la condena de muerte fue el mismo rubio y era momento de que la pagara, luego de haberse librado muchas veces.

Pero no, por la mierda, estaba corriendo hacía el Bosque Oscuro. Cosa que no estaba dispuesto a entender.

— ¡No van a acabar conmigo! —el espíritu de lucha que Kise mostró admiró a la bestia, por más que este no lo rebajara de una rata bastarda.

Era el primer humano que no hacía lo que esperaba, pese a que llevaba conviviendo mucho tiempo con mujeres, quizá por eso un hombre marcaba la diferencia ahora. Sonaba lógico, pero no era esa la explicación real del asunto, porque Haizaki ya había conocido a muchos hombres, tanto de su época como de la actual y sobre todo en esta, en vez de luchar por defender, entregaban a las mujeres para mantenerse a salvo.

Sin lugar a dudas el rubio era _diferente_ y estaba rompiendo poco a poco sus esquemas definidos para la humanidad.

Cuando escuchó la fina y segura voz de Ryota, pese a que estaba bastante herido, dejó de pensarlo y saltó para defenderlo de esos monstruos. Él sí podía mirar en esa penumbra, por lo que hacerlos a un lado no fue difícil, pero si era complicado mantenerlos alejado del humano al mismo tiempo en que peleaba, porque no podía estar luchando encima del rubio para evitar ese hecho.

Sentía la mirada miel sobre sí mismo, algo ilógico, siendo que estaba seguro que el chico no era capaz de hacer uso de su visión en este lugar y de algún modo, el poder de lucha creció en su cuerpo y la ventaja sobre las otras criaturas fue grande.

Al menos hasta que estas empezaron a hablar.

— ¡Es inútil, todo es inútil, jajaja!

— ¡Ya no puedes escapar de esto!

— ¡Eres un simple monstruo como nosotros! ¡Únetenos de una vez!

— ¡Ya estás solo, nadie repara en ti! ¡Ya no eres humano, yajajaja!

— ¡Eres incluso más bestia que nosotros!

— ¡Bestia! ¡Bestia! ¡Bestia!

Kise se tapó los oídos con fuerza al oír voces tan distorsionadas y siniestras, todo era peor porque no veía y sentía que algo lo atacaría en cualquier momento. Solo era capaz de sentir en donde estaba Haizaki y se aferró concentrándose en él por el momento, era mejor a escuchar esas atronadoras voces que chillaban con burla todas esas palabras contra la bestia y que le erizaban la piel. ¿Cómo es que la bestia no tenía miedo? ¿O si lo tenía? ¿Cómo era capaz de luchar con todas esas cosas? Si bien también era un monstruo, el modo en que esas cosas hablaban haría temblar a cualquiera.

— ¡CÁLLENSE, PUTA MIERDA! —aulló Haizaki soltando su ira de golpe y destrozó a los que escuchó hablaban, lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba alterado a sobremanera, pero no dejaba que algo tan débil como la emoción de preocupación llegara a su ser, puesto que ésta era la primera vez que esas cosas hablaban. Al menos desde la vez en que dejó en claro él era quien _dominaba_ ahí.

— ¡No hay escapatoria para ti! ¡Serás consumido!

— ¡Nosotros te comeremos y te unirás a ésta oscuridad!

La bestia rugió con tanta agresión, que su garganta le ardió unos segundos. Pero no por eso se detuvo, siguió luchando y defendiéndose, aun así continuaban llegando más y más, parecía inútil con toda la presencia de esos seres que se amontaban incluso más que cuando era Haizaki quien llegaba a luchar sin motivo aparente contra ellos.

Seres alados, como las arpías, gárgolas y hasta quimeras. Todas esas criaturas con rasgos demoniacos llegaban y llegaban, no solo para luchar contra la bestia, sino para intentar devorar a Kise, quién solo se arrastraba como podía para no sentirse inseguro en un solo lugar. Por toda la adrenalina del momento es que no se estaba centrando en intentar comprender porque alguien tan ruin como la bestia llegó a… ¿salvarlo?

Otro rugido más agudo resonó en el Bosque Oscuro que ahora mismo era un campo de batalla y todos se detuvieron de momento. No era ningún buen presagio haber escuchado eso y Haizaki lo sabía, porque era conocedor del dueño de ese sonido tan salvaje y no es que le diera miedo, pues ya había luchado contra eso en varias ocasiones y ganó. Pero esas mierdas seguían reproduciéndose y aunque no aparecían siempre, cuando lo hacían, significaba que la cosa se estaba poniendo muy seria y peligrosa.

Era capaz de volver a enfrentarlos, pero necesitaba toda su atención en la lucha y con la presencia cual foco de Kise, no iba a poder lograr su máximo desempeño. Por el motivo que fuera, no tenía otra opción más que huir o ambos morirían por lo mismo y eso era algo que Haizaki no se iba a permitir, no iba a morir.

Las risas de esas criaturas aumentaron y los ataques continuaron, pero la bestia ahora solo los esquivaba hasta llegar al humano.

— ¡Será mejor que seas capaz de sostenerte, porque no pienso cargarte, maldito rubio! —advirtió.

Ryota a penas y pudo reaccionar a las palabras ajenas y no se sintió capaz de creer en ellas hasta que se encontró con esos ojos avellana. Tragó saliva y por ahora no pudo hablar, debido a que si antes tuvo miedo, con ese otro rugido… Fue peor, se mostraba aún con los deseos de vivir, mas eso no evitó lo tuviera, al fin de cuentas era un humano y sus emociones no era algo que fueran reprimidas como tal, no en su caso.

Haizaki lo sujetó de un brazo para alzarlo y con rapidez, antes de que se cayera al suelo, se posicionó en sus cuatro patas, dejando que el humano cayera en su espalda de forma vertical. La respiración del rubio se aceleró al sentir el espeso y áspero pelaje de la bestia, aunque no se quejó, porque le importaba más salir de ese lugar, que era peor de lo que se imaginó. Incluso peor que el mismo peligris.

Empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por toda la oscuridad, sintiendo la humedad de la sangre del chico de ojos miel en su pelaje. Estaba tenso y gruñía amenazante mientras avanzaba. Era una desventaja para él estar escapando, no era lo que hacía, ¡y estaba furioso por ello! Sin embargo, no había pensado en dejar morir a Ryota en manos de esos demonios. No porque la vida del humano le importara, le valía una mierda.

Pero no podía dejar que esas criaturas lastimaran al rubio, que no es como si Haizaki no quisiera hacerlo también. Más bien era porque se trataba de su presa. Su puto esclavo que solo él podía joder y torturar tanto como quisiera, hasta el cansancio, hasta que se aburriera. ¡Era por eso que se metió! ¡Por _orgullo_! Porque a sus presas ningún otro puto depredador podía devorarlas.

¡Sí, sí, sí, era porque se trataba de su alimento y era un egoísta como para compartirlo con esas pestes!

Si Kise moría o vivía no le afectaría en nada, su existencia era como una maldita basura nada más, insignificante. Pero era _su_ presa y por eso él tenía el derecho de destrozarlo como quisiera y las veces que lo deseara, solo Haizaki decidiría si más adelante le entregaba sus restos a los monstruos del Bosque Oscuro y hasta eso, serían las sobras, porque la mejor parte se la llevaba él.

Esa era la única verdad y su mente no estaba dispuesta a aceptar algo más.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es _eso_?! —se alarmó Kise al momento en que salieron de ese bosque y pudo ver como la cabeza de un pájaro combinado con el cuerpo enorme de una serpiente salía de entre los grandes árboles. Se notaba su gran tamaño.

—Cierra la puta boca y no se te ocurra seguir mirándolo a menos que de verdad desees ser devorado por esas mierdas —regañó Haizaki, aumentando su velocidad.

Otra vez ese rugido resonó desde lo alto y el _basilisco_ encontró a sus presas. La tierra tembló cuando dicho ser empezó a arrastrarse con una impresionante velocidad y seguramente no tardaría muchos minutos en salir del enorme bosque —que cubría un área de muchos kilómetros—, por lo que la esperanza de escapar para el humano y la bestia era muy poca.

Por mero reflejo, Kise se apretó al cuerpo en movimiento de Haizaki y desvió su mirada hacía el frente. _Vamos a lograrlo, ¡vamos a lograrlo! Vamos a llegar al castillo a tiempo_ , tosió y se acomodó mejor sobre la espalda ajena para no caer.

— ¡No te pongas cómoda, puta rubia! —siseó con la frustración contenida.

—…Vamos a llegar al castillo a tiempo, esa cosa no nos alcanzara —masculló Kise, sintiéndose extraño e incómodo por decir unas palabras de ánimo en presencia de la bestia que tanto dolor le causó. Y no lo dijo para el ajeno, sino para sí mismo.

Haizaki se percató que a la seguridad con que el rubio dijo esas palabras le acompañó una sonrisa que brilló hermosamente.

Y siguió corriendo, sin darse cuenta que él también creyó en las palabras de Ryota.

* * *

Dos cuerpos cayeron al duro piso de un lujoso departamento de Los Ángeles.

Un chico de tez blanca, con un cabello negro cenizo y un poco largo, con ojos del mismo color, solo que su peinado le tapaba el ojo derecho y debajo del izquierdo tenía un _lunar_. Su complexión era delgada, pero atlética, su rostro calmadamente inexpresivo con unas cejas delgadas y su cuello era adornado por una cadena de donde colgaba un anillo de plata.

El otro chico era más alto, de una piel bronceada y un cuerpo más robusto, pero sin perder lo atlético de su complexión. Su cabello era rojo intenso con algunas puntas más oscuras y sus ojos eran del mismo iris, sus cejas pertenecían al mismo color y eran más gruesas a diferencia del otro, con una partidura que iniciaba en el extremo y se perdía al llegar a la mitad. Y también tenía la misma cadena con el anillo que el anterior.

— ¡¿Es que estás loco, Taiga, atacar a ese sujeto así?! —el chico del lunar se recuperó de la caída y se acercó al mencionado para sujetarlo del rostro y mirarlo, escudriñando que no estuviera lastimado.

— ¡No iba a dejar que ese maldito hiriera a Kise, Tatsuya! —respondió el pelirrojo, mirando al otro, sintiéndose algo acalorado por la cercanía.

—En ese estado difícilmente podías hacer algo —lo miró fijamente, reprendiéndolo con la mirada como usualmente hacía.

—Pero al menos hice algo —Kagami frunció el ceño ante la acción impropia.

—Deja de arriesgarte de forma tan imprudente, por favor, Taiga.

Suspiró y se alejó un poco, soltándole el rostro al ajeno, pero posando su mano izquierda en el pecho de éste. Cabe resaltar que ambos estaban desnudos.

—Tatsuya… —refunfuñó y desvió la mirada unos segundos ante ese tacto tan gentil en su piel.

El pelinegro le sujetó de la cadena y lo jaló con más fuerza de lo que aparentaría su aspecto "delicado", con una intención de acercar ambas bocas y…

… la mano del pelirrojo tapó la de Himuro y negó, usando la otra mano libre para sujetar la impropia.

Se quedaron mirando atentamente.

—No voy a poder regresar si dejamos que avance —puntualizó Kagami.

— ¿Es que te encariñaste con Kise-kun? —inquirió Himuro, alejándose de verdad e incorporándose.

—Sabes que Alex necesita nuestra ayuda ahora.

—Taiga, fue ella quien quiso hacer todo éste drama —suspiró—. Además ella tiene todo el poder para volver a rehacer el hechizo aunque se rompa por lo que hagamos tú y yo.

—Ese no es el caso, Tatsuya —el chico de cabello de fuego se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazó, envolviéndolo con una protección ferviente.

El aludido correspondió con fuerza, acomodando su mejilla en el pecho ajeno, sintiendo esa calidez que Kagami siempre desprendía. Era tan afortunado por poder tenerlo.

—Quieres que me calme y haces esto. Qué injusto eres, Taiga.

—Bueno, siempre puedes cobrártelas después —el mencionado le sonrió y besó su frente.

Ahora que estaban de pie su cuerpo completo podía verse, por lo que el tatuaje de dragón que tenía Himuro en su espalda relució del mismo modo que el tatuaje del tigre que descansaba en el omoplato y parte de la espalda de Kagami.

* * *

Era tan extraño.

Porque así como Haizaki lo lastimó de muchas formas, ahora lo estaba… ¿ _salvando?_ Ni siquiera podía pensar esa palabra con firmeza, porque era tan patético de creer. Aunque eso mismo creyó también al inicio en que el dragón y la antorcha empezaron a contarle la historia detrás de todo este infierno, pero seguía teniendo más dudas de las que creía.

¿Era por culpa? Kise no lo sabía y tampoco lo creería si fuera el caso, mas era tan improbable como el hecho de que él era mujer. No tenía sentido buscar respuestas ahora, rotundamente no. Porque Shogo era una bestia y definitivamente no era alguien bueno, no, no, no, así de sencillo, así de fácil. Sin embargo, al ir enganchado de la espalda de la bestia, no se sentía tan capaz de odiarlo, después de todo, éste le salvó la vida, se viera desde donde se viera. Estaría muerto ahora si Haizaki no hubiera llegado. Pero también estaba el hecho de que él se lo debía por todo lo que le hizo, así que bien tenía el derecho de odiarlo mientras seguía avanzando para escapar del basilisco.

Solo era un momentáneo "agradecimiento" interior. Además tampoco creía que se salvaría de la _otra_ furia que la bestia tenía y que dejó en claro cuando los encontró en esa habitación destruida, chismoseando donde no debía, añadido el hecho que hasta escapó cuando el trato no fue ese. Y ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera, era fácil creer que Haizaki fue por él para hacerlo sufrir con sus propias manos. Eso parecía mucho más creíble o esa era la idea a la que Kise deseó aferrarse.

Era mucho mejor que creer otra cosa que no existía en un infierno como éste.

Tampoco iba a afrontar sus dudas con la bestia, no era como si ambos fueran a sentarse a charlar de sus experiencias y aclararan todo. Pfft. Se trataba de una bestia cruel y un humano modelo, una muy mala combinación y conociendo el temperamento ajeno, era muy improbable que éste lo dejara articular palabra.

—Si te quedas dormido en mi espalda dejaré que te coma esa puta cosa, joder. ¡¿Entendiste?!

Ryota parpadeó y frunció el ceño, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaron de un opaco color rosado al darse cuenta que el pelaje ajeno le estaba pareciendo tan calientito como una cama donde podría dormirse. _Que rayos, ¡él intentó matarte más de una vez y casi te violó!_ Se regañó a sí mismo.

—Imbécil —Haizaki desvió la mirada, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido. Y más que nada quiso _comerlo_.

Iba gruñendo bajo mientras escalaba la barda de cemento y el rubio iba trepado en su espalda, con bastante fuerza aún con sus heridas corporales. El basilisco había salido del bosque, mas no detuvo su camino mientras rugía.

Al menos hasta que la bestia consiguió entrar por fin al terreno del castillo, solo así, esa criatura se detuvo. Sin embargo, no regresó al bosque, hizo una acción que incluso a Haizaki le hizo fruncir el ceño.

El basilisco se quedó quieto, sí, pero mirando fijamente a ambos.

Eso debió haber sido suficiente prefacio.

* * *

 _/Viernes 7 de Febrero de 2014/_

La consciencia se abrió paso en esa mente como cuando el sol se alza desde las montañas, anunciando el amanecer.

Los orbes con iris azul se abrieron poco a poco y mientras comprendía mejor las cosas, se dio cuenta de que Kise no estaba con ella. Tan pronto recordó a su amigo rubio, un montón de imágenes propias de una película de terror aparecieron en su cerebro, así que la crisis nerviosa no se hizo esperar en Yuki.

— ¡Kise! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KISE?! —sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras recordaba a lo lejos el estúpido intento del modelo por querer protegerla y a la furiosa enorme bestia de esa noche. ¿Por qué no era algo que su imaginación provocó? No estaba loca y el miedo del recuerdo era tan real como el frío de la habitación— ¡Kise, por el amor de Dios!

Solo una amable enfermera era la que estaba ahí en la habitación y alertó al resto del personal por el modo de reaccionar de la pelinegra. Misma que estaba bastante golpeada y por su estado emocional, había sufrido un gran trauma y no es que Kasamatsu fuera una chica de mente débil, se necesitaba mucho para ponerla en ese estado. Lo que significaba que de verdad aquel suceso había marcado bastante su estado psicológico.

El nombre de Kise no dejaba de salir de su garganta y sus ojos buscaban en todo el cuarto, como deseando encontrarlo ahí. Tal vez debería calmarse y pedir ayuda para que encontraran al modelo, pero no podía porque las imágenes en su cabeza que se formaban ahora mismo no eran nada confortantes; conociendo lo idiota que era el rubio, seguramente había logrado que ese desgraciado ser se lo llevara.

Igualmente, no es como si el resto del mundo fuera a creer algo tan supernatural, algo que solo ocurría en las películas incluso. ¿Es que acaso no podría ayudar a su amigo de ojos miel? Era su destino ser ella la que terminara en manos de esa bestia, no Kise.

Porque quería mucho a ese rubio tonto como para que terminara sacrificándose así.

—Oficialmente el modelo Ryota Kise ha sido reportado como desaparecido —decía la conductora de cierto canal de noticias, eran solo un par de enfermeras y el doctor quiénes miraban la televisión momentáneamente luego de haber logrado la paciente se durmiera—. La posible causa es un secuestro, pero las autoridades de Japón también se unirán a la búsqueda…

Pero la televisión fue apagada por una de las enfermeras ahí.

—No es momento para ver esto en éste lugar. La paciente de por sí ya estaba muy alterada —dijo. Era una mujer alta, con un cabello largo y rubio; usaba lentes, sin embargo sus ojos color turquesa se notaban perfectamente. Y su silueta era de infarto, seguramente era la envidia de muchas enfermeras en el hospital.

—Pero ella ahora duerme y no me negarás que no quieres saber el seguimiento que le darán a la desaparición de ese modelo tan famoso —alegó otra enfermera.

La rubia se quitó los lentes y se acomodó su boina blanca, típica en su uniforme.

—Lo cierto es que espero me _sorprenda_ lo que vaya a pasar —sonrió al decirlo.

El resto de las enfermeras la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, hasta que el doctor suspiró y las sacó de ahí.

—No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí, _Alex_ , tienes más pacientes que revisar.

La enfermera simplemente asintió y una vez el médico salió y cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta la paciente, mirándola fijamente. Transcurrieron solo un par de minutos y la rubia posó su dedo índice y medio en la frente ajena.

—Siento mucho tener que alterar así tus recuerdos, pero sabemos que será lo mejor para ti —susurró Alex con dulzura y sus dedos empezaron a soltar pequeñas chispas luminosas—. Pero no te preocupes, Ryota estará bien.

Ella sabía que estaba interfiriendo de forma muy directa en los sentimientos de dos personas, no obstante, sabía que si el sendero del destino de ambos chicos no fuera _único_ , ni siquiera fuera capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora y tendría graves problemas.

Pero se lo estaban permitiendo, así que eso ya decía mucho.

* * *

La madrugada en ese lugar fue tranquila, por primera vez. Y ninguno de los objetos ahí podía terminar de creer dicho hecho.

Estaban velando el sueño de Kise, quién estaba vendado _otra_ vez y dormía plácidamente en la gran cama de la habitación donde la Bestia vino a dejarlo hace varias horas atrás. Resultaba curioso para Kuroko recordar ese hecho, porque justo cuando Haizaki los había visto a él y sus amigos de regreso en el castillo, no los atacó.

Al contrario, hizo que ayudaran a Kise.

Claro que no fue de forma muy directa y sincera qué digamos, conociendo el temperamento del peligris… Pero sus gritos, palabras altisonantes y órdenes fueron bien entendidos, al menos para Kuroko y Momoi, que no se quedaron con el caparazón. O quizá lo entendieron así porque ellos también querían salvar al modelo.

Pero no solo eso era lo extraño en ese lugar.

Desde que la taza de ojos celestes y el resto de sus amigos llegaron a esa dimensión, nunca había llovido. Y este aguacero no era calmado, para nada; el viento golpeaba con violencia el cristal de las ventanas y rugía potentemente, que incluso hacía estremecer a Momoi y Aomine había pasado un brazo alrededor de esta—con cuidado para no quemarla por la vela de su extremidad— por eso. Los tres se preguntaban dónde estaban Kagami y Himuro, esperaban que estuvieran bien ante semejante desastre que sucedió.

Era una tormenta la que azotaba el castillo y Haizaki no temía ni siquiera a eso por todos los sonidos graves que producía al chocar contra la estructura externa del castillo. Al contrario, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los calabozos, luego de haber amontonado el resto de cuerpos muertos para no sentir tan cerca el fétido olor.

Kise parecía inmune a todo lo que sucedía y dormía como si estuviera en coma. Como no, tanto daño físico que recibió; estuvo por ahogarse, los monstruos del Bosque Oscuro lo mordieron y golpearon e incluso la Bestia le golpeó al principio. Era obvio que estuviera así de cansado.

—Nosotros también deberíamos dormir —señaló Aomine—. No va a pasar nada y nuestro trabajo no es cuidar a ese rubio.

—Dai-chan, no seas así —regañó.

—Lo digo especialmente por ti, Satsuki, no has dejado de temblar por la tormenta.

—Ustedes pueden descansar, yo me quedaré con Kise-kun hasta que Kagami-kun llegue.

El plumero miró a la taza y luego jaloneó a la vela hasta un lugar en la gran cama y se acomodó ahí.

—Dormiremos, pero nos quedaremos aquí por cualquier cosa.

Ella lo dijo con un tono que ni siquiera Aomine pudo discutir, porque a veces la balanza de poder se volteaba. Eran un par de amigos muy curiosos.

Kuroko sonrió con disimulo y no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó cerca de la almohada donde la cabeza del rubio descansaba con paz. No tenía sueño y había dormido bastante tiempo encerrado en ese ático oscuro, ¿por qué no desvelarse una noche? No tenía nada de malo y su mente estaba bastante activa como para cerrar el ojo.

 _Parece ser que Kise-kun de verdad nos ha traído luz en éste oscuro lugar_ , pensó con una sonrisa más notoria mientras observaba al susodicho. De verdad ese chico era alguien encantador, pese a la faceta gris que todavía tenía por todas las cosas que la bestia le hizo al llegar. Tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora, porque era muy notorio para Tetsuya que el trato entre Haizaki y Ryota no iba a ser el mismo.

 _La bestia había corrido a cuatro patas una vez atravesó la gran barda de cemento que resguardaba al castillo, pues en algún momento Kise cayó desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, y como no estaba dispuesto a cargarlo cual princesa, corrió de esa forma y evitar se cayera._

 _No era que le importara ese estúpido humano, para nada. Solo que él era la única persona con el derecho de destruir a su juguete, nada más, así que el modelo no iba a morir por culpa de esos otros monstruos del bosque. Esa era la única razón, no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto._

 _Atravesó la puerta del castillo con velocidad que ignoró el hecho de que el basilisco todavía estaba parado en el mismo lugar con sus ojos rojos sin despegarse del castillo. Una imagen tenebrosa._

— _¡Si es verdad que han regresado, malditos insectos, vengan a hacer algo de utilidad en sus inservibles cuerpos!_ — _rugió cual rey, llegando justo al centro del enorme vestíbulo, mirando hacía el inicio de las escaleras._

 _No hubo ninguna respuesta y eso hizo que Haizaki se enfureciera aún más y avanzó hasta el centro de las escaleras, que era el punto exacto donde empezaban las diferentes direcciones de estas._

— _¡Putos inútiles! ¡Los voy a encontrar y trituraré su jodido cuerpo!_

 _¿Qué era esa urgencia que sentía en su peludo cuerpo? Era capaz de escuchar los latidos forzosos del corazón humano y eso parecía alterar su enojo, maldición._

— _¡Es su jodida obligación venir a obedecerme_ ahora _!_ — _aulló con prepotencia. Y de cierta forma así era, porque de no ser por el dragón de metal y la antorcha, no hubiese herido como tal al rubio al descubrir el lugar donde estaba._

— _Si sigues moviéndote así el cuerpo del chico se caerá_ — _la tranquila e inesperada voz de Kuroko se escuchó de pronto, casi haciendo sobresaltar a la bestia._

— _¡Maldita cosa!_ — _Haizaki le amenazó con sus colmillos. Claro, no se había olvidado de esa jodida taza y su modo tan inusual que tenía al aparecer._

— _Necesitaré que lleves su cuerpo a la habitación donde estaba quedándose hasta ahora_ — _habló nuevamente esa pequeña taza. Quién sabe si tendría miedo, pues su inexpresión seguía ahí._

 _Entre feroces gruñidos ahogados y órdenes sin sentido, Haizaki arrastró el cuerpo humano hasta ese cuarto._

El aludido joven de ojos celestes miró a la nada, recordando como al final la bestia terminó yéndose de regreso a los calabozos. Siempre dormía ahí desde _esa_ noche y se decía que era por lo vil de su ser, sin embargo, Kuroko creía que era porque el mismo Haizaki se estaba autocastigando.

* * *

 _ **Ay, de verdad que a Haizaki le queda tan bien éste papel uwu ¿O no lo creen así? Jajaja, obviamente que él es mucho más violento..., pero a mí me gusta cómo encajó aquí y más aún con Kise.**_

 _ **Well, ésta parte de la historia no la quise quitar por ningún motivo, aunque es obvio que la modifiqué bastante; con más acción y dificultades xD. Ya han de saber que esto es clave para que "la Bella" empiece a ver de otra manera a Bestia, sin embargo, ¿qué creen que haga Kise con todo lo demás que ha pasado?**_

 _ **Y no solo eso, Kagami y Himuro tienen un secreto muy... fundamental aquí xD. Ains, asdlksdal, me emociona esto, jajaja, espero a ustedes igual.**_

 _ **Venga, por hoy me despido, pero por favor, ¡no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios! Ya saben que me es muy grato saber su opinión :3**_

 _ **¡Los adoro!**_


	9. Pétalo noveno

**_¡Dios mío! ¡He tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar! ;_; Y de verdad pido una disculpa por todos estos meses que los dejé con la espera, ah, no he tenido meses fáciles con la universidad y como en mis iniciales vacaciones de verano me concentré en acabar con el resto de mis fanfics, no pude darle el espacio que quería a esta historia._**

 ** _Sin embargo, ya estoy de regreso xD._**

 ** _Como se han dado cuenta, lo bueno ésta por iniciar entre Haizaki y Kise; no será una relación romántica convencional, porque vamos, el rubio es rencoroso y Haizaki no es la mejor persona del mundo ahora :c._**

 ** _Aun así, espero que el molde que le voy a dar a la historia, siga siendo de su agrado XD._**

 ** _¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

 _/Jueves 13 de Febrero del 2014/_

La sonrisa de Yuki en los recuerdos de Kise fue el motivo del por qué sus ojos se cristalizaron momentáneamente. Porque era inevitable para él no extrañarla y desear con todas sus fuerzas que ella estuviera bien y fuera feliz, ya que era más que obvio no se volverían a ver.

Recordarla le daba bastante fuerza para seguir firme. Aunque no había salido de la habitación desde hace una semana, a pesar que ya estaba curado —misteriosa y rápidamente— de las heridas de su cuerpo que causaron aquellos seres oscuros del bosque e incluso la misma Bestia. No estaba dispuesto a salir para ser el objeto de la violencia de éste último, recordaba la furia y el deseo de muerte en esos ojos grises.

Sin embargo, le era tan extraño que Haizaki no hubiese llegado a golpearlo a la habitación; ya lo había hecho antes y nada se lo impedía ahora. Esperaba esos golpes furiosos, esa violencia característica de un animal, por lo que estuvo con bastante temor un par de días. Pero la bestia no llegó en ningún momento, ni siquiera para gritarle.

De todos modos, Kise no estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación y si comía era por obra y gracia de sus nuevos amigos los objetos; Kuroko, Momoi y Aomine. Estaba bastante preocupado por lo que les había sucedido a Kagami y Himuro desde ese día, pues recordaba vagamente el intento de la antorcha por defenderlo y como fueron lanzados desde la ventana. Esperaba que estuvieran bien, no quería ser el culpable de la muerte de "personas" que fueron amables con él y además le habían agradado bastante.

—No deberías preocuparte por ese par, antes de ser encerrados, siempre desaparecían por una o dos semanas —le contó Aomine referente al dragón y la antorcha. ¿Era imaginación del rubio o existía cierta… molestia por ese hecho?

—Sí, pero fueron lanzados por la ventana del tercer piso, Aominecchi.

—Kagamin y Himuro-san siempre regresan sanos y salvos —confortó Momoi, palmeando la base de cera de la vela.

Kise suspiró y no había vuelto a decir nada más.

Todavía se sentía bastante perturbado por lo que vivió en el Bosque Oscuro hace unos días y la aparición de esa sirena. ¿Qué era éste lugar? En su vida hacía sentido tanta energía negativa golpear contra su cuerpo y no sabía si ese lugar era más aterrador que su estancia en el calabozo de hace tiempo.

Había decidido creer que Bestia le salvó por el simple motivo que era él quién deseaba matarlo y no el resto de monstruos en esa dimensión. No obstante, su "teoría" no encajaba gracias a que él no se apareció en ningún momento y no hacía indicios de hacerlo posteriormente, así que no entendía qué estaba sucediendo exactamente, pero prefirió quedarse en la ignorancia a poner su integridad física en riesgo nuevamente.

Estar encerrado una semana completa en la habitación (libre de torturas que tuvieran su mente colapsando o que lo mantuvieran ocupado con el dolor), no encontraba en qué entretenerse estando en ese lugar. Ver por la ventana no era una opción muy tranquila, ya que no le confortaba sentir tan frecuentemente la realidad golpeándole la cara, diciéndole que no estaba en su mundo, sino en el infierno. Tampoco había libros —y de todos modos no era fanático de la lectura—, juegos de mesa… más que simple ropa en el enorme ropero que lucía más bien tenebroso por el color de la madera. Bien pudo probarse toda la ropa que estaba guardada en ese lugar, sin embargo no tenía grandes ánimos para hacerlo, aunque seguramente si fuera otra situación, lo hubiese hecho.

Contrario a lo que Ryota quería, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Himuro y Kagami le contaron.

La historia de la bestia le parecía tan… _absurda_. Aún se le hacía tan difícil creer que ese maldito cuento de hadas estaba basado en ésta oscura realidad. ¿En serio? ¿Un humano convertido en bestia esperando el amor? Quizá le parecía tan surreal por tratarse de Haizaki precisamente, una personalidad como la suya difícilmente lograría su objetivo, parecía una mala broma que en verdad creyeran que esa maldición que la bruja le hizo lo haría a cambiar. Al contrario, seguro solo le hicieron un favor.

El modelo no entendía muchas cosas todavía, pero el rencor en su corazón de todo el daño que la bestia le causó le hacía mostrarse bastante sarcástico y frío referente a esa tonta historia del príncipe humano que una vez fue. Ese chico de imponentes ojos grises que logró ver en la pintura de ese cuadro.

Ahora mismo, Kise estaba embrocado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el viento siniestro que golpeaba contra la estructura del castillo. A veces escuchaba los gruñidos de Haizaki y otras veces nada, como si el lugar estuviera vacío y es cuando las imágenes de aquellas pobres muchachas asesinadas regresaban a su cabeza, torturándolo emocionalmente. ¿Algún día se libraría de esos recuerdos tan terribles? Lo bueno, es que antes de que todo eso se volviera más alargado, Aomine y el resto llegaban a verlo y el rubio se pasaba horas y horas platicando con él.

Por lo menos ya no estaba solo.

—¿No crees que ya deberías salir, Ki-chan? —inquirió Momoi, subiéndose a la espalda del humano.

—…—el rubio solo la miró de reojo.

—Ha-…Bestia no te hará nada —insistió el plumero rosado.

—No es algo que piense averiguar, Momocchi.

—Si él quisiera hacerlo, ya lo hubiese hecho, Kise-kun —se metió a decir Kuroko.

Aomine no dijo nada, pues estaba parado en una pequeña mesita y miraba hacía la ventana con una expresión incómoda. Algo había ahí que no le estaba gustando de entre todo lo que sus ojos captaban, mas no dijo nada y se bajó desde donde estaba.

—Quedarte en éste lugar te hará un blanco más fácil y aburrido para ese bastardo y probablemente agotes más rápido tu esperanza de vida —comentó.

— ¡Dai-chan! —reprendió— ¡Ten más tacto!

—Solo le estoy diciendo las cosas claras que ustedes no pueden, tsk.

Kise alzó las cejas y puso los ojos en blancos, no supo si reír o sentirse ofendido. Usualmente él no era de quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, pero todavía no podía dejar de sentirse oprimido por el miedo; era una sentimiento que tardaría en desaparecer. Aquella vez en que deambuló por el castillo, era debido a que Haizaki no estaba y se había ganado una buena paliza.

—Independientemente de eso —habló nuevamente Kuroko y miró con sus ojos calmados y pequeños al mundano—. ¿No te gustaría conocer más de éste castillo? Sé que no es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero quizá hay algo que tú puedas sacarle provecho, Kise-kun, el lugar no es tan malo.

El mencionado joven apretó los labios. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en querer sacarlo del cuarto? Aunque viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, si salía, podría empezar a pensar alguna manera de escapar de éste lugar, puesto ya sabía que debía atravesar ese lago a lo lejos. Era una idea muy descabellada, sí y estaría rompiendo la "promesa", pero era lo único que a lo que sacaría provecho si empezaba a explorar el lugar.

Suspiró. Tenía que recuperarse a sí mismo, era cierto. Sin embargo, era tan fácil perder el enfoque en éste lugar tan jodido.

— ¿Y ustedes no tienen algún retrato suyo que pueda conocer? —preguntó Kise repentinamente y sentándose.

Los tres objetos compartieron una mirada.

—Habían, pero Bestia destruyó todos, o casi… Solo el de Dai-chan se salvó por su egocentrismo, ya que lo escondió muy bien —aclaró Momoi con una risita.

— ¡Hey, deja de decir estupideces, Satsuki! —gruñó la vela.

De repente, los ojos miel ajenos brillaron con una enorme curiosidad y sonrió cortamente, iluminando la estancia.

— ¿Me dejarías verlo, Aominecchi? —pidió, acercándose a la vela.

* * *

Debía admitir que el que esas chácharas viejas regresaran de la vida era algo bueno.

Haizaki no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido alimentos humanos y resultó ser algo… agradable dejar de alimentarse de los animales mutantes que aparecían de vez en cuando en el Bosque Oscuro. Por ello no había salido del castillo por lapsos tan largos como usualmente lo hacía.

Kuroko le había informado cuando Kise dejó de estar en peligro por su salud hace unos días y casi lo pateó por llegar a interrumpirlo en plena siesta. Pero por un momento no había sabido que hacer, ¿por qué no le molestaba saber que ese apestoso modelo seguía vivo? No se apareció en la habitación del rubio, al menos no mientras él estaba consciente.

Sabía que debía darle su merecido por haberse metido donde no debía, por haber entrado a esa puñetera habitación que tenía todo su pasado enterrado. Darle una buena tortura por eso; golpearlo, sacarle todos esos usos que desde el inicio planeó para él.

Pero no lo hizo.

No pudo hacerlo, porque cuando había llegado a verlo, con sus garras listas y sus fauces hambrientas —esperó que no estuviera Kuroko ni el resto—, esa imagen tan vulnerable del rubio lo paralizó. No porque tuviera un aspecto miserable, nada de eso. Sino porque ni esa palidez por la pérdida de sangre o las ojeras en su rostro o por su cabello de oro despeinado, le quitaban su angelical belleza. No importaba el aspecto tan débil que tenía y lo herido de su cuerpo, seguía luciendo como si destellara.

Bestia no había podido luchar contra esa imagen, por más que maldijera y gruñera y soltara amenazas a diestra y siniestra.

Había salido furioso de la habitación, destrozando todo lo que encontró en su camino. Se auto regañaba en estos momentos por no haber sido capaz de hacer uso de su crueldad, de su maldad, de todo eso que lo caracterizaba como un ser vil. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Tenía que pensar una manera de destruir a ese rubio, la que fuera, porque no estaba dispuesto a encontrarse amenazado por lo mismo. Si antes evitó tener emociones _profundas_ por esa maldita mujer, lo mismo con el rubio; ¡el que no pudiera matarlo no significaba nada! Mierda, mierda, ¡tampoco el hecho de que esos putos objetos hubiesen regresado!

La bestia rugió y rugió, destrozó y destrozó, pero no pudo calmar a su corazón.

Y por eso había preferido no acercarse a la habitación del humano hasta que tuviera un plan para poder deshacerse de él, porque algo tenía que hacer.

 _Ojalá la maldita luna llena no tarde tanto, joder_ , pensó Shogo, estando echado dentro del calabozo con el olor a muerte de sus víctimas féminas. Si tan solo se hubiese apresurado en aprovechar como quería a ese estúpido humano no estaría metido en éste conflicto que le hacía rechinar los dientes en más de una ocasión.

Lo detestaba y en verdad algo haría para asesinarlo.

Su frustración se vio intensificada cuando escuchó un estruendoso ruido a lo lejos, por lo que se incorporó. Había estado muy pendiente de sus pensamientos que ignoró por completo los pasos del humano al salir de la habitación, aunque al salir de los calabozos el olor de Kise impactó contra su nariz, aturdiéndolo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —rugió y salió disparado hasta el origen del ruido. ¿Por qué sentía más fuerte el apestoso aroma del humano?

Gracias a su genial velocidad, Haizaki llegó rápidamente hasta la bodega enorme de los utensilios de limpieza, mismos que estaba tirados en el suelo y no necesito ser adivino para saber quién los tiró. Sus ojos no solo se encontraron con la figura sentada del rubio, sino con los objetos esos acompañándolo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo aquí?! —chistó, bastante enojado y enseñó los dientes a los presentes.

—Mostrándole los lugares al chico —contestó Kuroko como si nada y el humano lo miró con cierta admiración. ¿Cómo es que no parecía temerle a semejante monstruo siendo tan pequeño?

—Éste marica no está como invitado, ¡es mi presa y yo ordeno lo que se hace con él! —Haizaki estuvo a punto de darle un manotazo a la taza celeste, hasta que escuchó el resoplido desafiante del ojimiel.

—Voy a estar en éste maldito lugar de por vida, no voy a quedarme a florecer en un esquina, ¿sabes? —Kise se incorporó como pudo. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, todavía sin acostumbrarse a la figura imponente y fiera de la bestia, pero fue más fácil para él controlarse.

Los ojos grises ajenos le contemplaron como si fuera un insecto. Quería saltar encima de él y golpearlo, no le gustaba la confianza que estaba adquiriendo.

—Heh, ¿ya no te orinas en los pantalones entonces? —se burló Haizaki, caminando lenta y amenazantemente contra el rubio; tal vez no podría torturarlo como quería, pero existía otra manera para hacerlo sufrir.

Kise adquirió una expresión fría y sus ojos lo miraron con hiel.

—Es una bonita máscara, ¡lástima que el culo te sigue temblando, maldita rata! —rugió atronadoramente y empujó al contrario contra el suelo, parándose con sus dos patas delanteras en su pecho.

Momoi estaba aterrada y Aomine no había tardado en sacarla de ahí, del mismo modo que Kuroko, solo que este no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo al chico.

—No olvides que aquí mando yo, ¡tú solo eres un débil humano!

El otro se estaba cubriendo con los brazos, esperando recibir algún zarpazo, mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza.

—Éste débil humano te desprecia como no tienes idea —masculló Kise con más firmeza de la que esperó en su temblorosa voz.

Inesperadamente, Haizaki sintió las fuertes ganas de matar algo y un caos se desató en su interior. No solo porque el chico lo estaba enfrentando, sino que esas palabras… Ya sabía que de seguro lo odiaba, pero oírlas tan claras y directas le causó _impacto_.

—Vaya, vamos a celebrar tu maldito acto de valor —escupió contra la cara del rubio y lo alzó, sujetándolo del cuello para lanzarlo contra la pared.

El rubio apretó los dientes, negándose a soltar algún quejido, pese al dolor.

— ¡Estás a mil años de retarme, puta rubia! —Haizaki solo le abofeteó y luego sonrió engreídamente, cruel— ¿Crees que tienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a mí? Qué divertido, alguien necesita conocer su lugar aquí —sus ojos centellearon—. Vas a limpiar los calabozos.

El rubio había esperado golpes, tortura física y probablemente hubiera preferido eso por haber tenido el valor de responderle, porque ya no iba a dejar que el miedo lo dominara. No esperó algo como esto y no supo si sentirse aliviado o enfermo de imaginarse limpiando ese lugar; quiso oponerse, pero la mirada tan maligna de la bestia lo dejó mudo.

—Cuando yo vuelva, todo debe estar limpio. ¡Anda, deberías alegrarte! Les darás sepultura a las perras esas —la bestia se carcajeó y salió de ahí, rumbo a otra parte interna del castillo.

Kise se estremeció.

—No te preocupes, Kise-kun, nosotros te ayudaremos —animó Kuroko, deseando tener brazos para poder abrazarlo o algo similar.

Al menos no estaba solo…

… para cuando el rubio llegó a los calabozos, empezó a vomitar.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche en Los Ángeles y Himuro había extendido su mano para sostener la del pelirrojo con fuerza.

—T-Tatsuya… —no se había esperado ese gesto y su rubor lo dejó en claro.

—Llevamos horas sin contacto físico, Taiga.

—Bueno, sí, pero sabes por qué debemos —Kagami afianzó el agarre y se acercó al pelinegro.

—Eso no impide que no podamos tener otro _tipo_ de contacto más ligero y lo sabes.

—No hablemos de esto ahora, Tatsuya.

El aludido chico del lugar fijó su mirada al frente y se soltó del agarre de manos con el pelirrojo, haciendo a éste ahogar un suspiro a sabiendas de lo molesto que estaba el ajeno, pero no dijo nada más.

Himuro se sentía bastante frustrado porque era la primera vez en que Kagami se mostraba tan comprometido con uno de los favores que Alex les pedía, incluso no se había negado como usualmente lo hacía y trataba de no pensar que era por tratarse de Kise, pero su mente le daba malas jugadas. Ya le había preguntado al pelirrojo, mas la respuesta no le dejó satisfecho.

—Ya salió en las noticias —avisó, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la enorme pantalla de un edificio que servía de televisión pública, literalmente.

Los orbes rubíes del contrario se alzaron y contemplaron la figura del modelo de ojos miel, mientras escuchaba el informe por parte de las noticias ante su desaparición. Suspiró y no se percató como la expresión de Himuro se oscurecía ligeramente al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

—Alex nos espera, Taiga, no perdamos el tiempo aquí —ni siquiera esperó al pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta para continuar caminando.

Kagami no dijo nada, por ahora y se apresuró para alcanzarlo, dándole un último vistazo a la imagen del rubio en la pantalla grande.

* * *

 _/Domingo 16 de Febrero del 2014/_

Había tenido una experiencia bastante horrible al ir a limpiar ese lugar tan fúnebre.

El olor a muerte de los calabozos no salía de la cabeza de Kise y eso que ya había pasado tres días de eso. Incluso tuvo pesadillas dos días; sus manos llenas de sangre y los rostros pálidos destrozados de aquellas mujeres decapitadas, así como el resto de los miembros corporales partidos, destruidos….

Le llevó casi doce horas terminar de limpiar el lugar.

¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan _malvado?_ No importa lo mucho que la historia de Haizaki fuera "racional" para poder entender su comportamiento, el rubio estaba seguro jamás tendría compasión de él, al contrario, se alegraba de su maldición. Y pensarlo fue lo que le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a semejante actividad tan asquerosa.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que la violencia de la bestia ya no era tan continua con él, de hecho, estos días, estuvo usando a Kise como sirvienta en el interior del castillo. Lo mandó a la mayoría de las habitaciones, a excepción del ala oeste, donde ni siquiera Shogo entraba y le prohibió acercarse a las ventanas. Tampoco le daba grandes alimentos y le había prohibido a Kuroko que siguieran ayudándolo o los tiraría a todos al Bosque Oscuro, por lo tanto, el modelo regresó a estar solo, aunque cada que aparecían oportunidades, Aomine, Momoi y Kuroko aparecían para darle confort.

El lado vanidoso y orgulloso de Ryota estaba empezando a recuperarse más rápido. Tal vez influía el hecho de saber ese secreto que Bestia ocultaba y que estaba seguro era su debilidad, solo era cuestión de aprender a jugar con esas cartas. Pero sí le había llevado bastante tiempo recuperarse poco a poco, de todos modos, él haría lo que fuera para salir.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus belfos.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda éste lugar no está limpio todavía?! —Haizaki llegó furioso con su imponente presencia animal y ese pelaje gris oscuro resaltando como sus ojos.

—He estado limpiando por tres días, merezco descansar —Kise todavía sentía la sensación de temor en su estómago y las ganas de salir corriendo cuando esa bestia se acercaba tanto a él, pero ahora podía controlarse mejor.

—No estás en un hotel, bastardo —le enseñó los colmillos y se acercó más, acechándolo—. Aquí ya no eres el maldito modelo del mundo humano, ¡eres mi puto juguete, ¿entiendes?! —le rugió en la cara.

Los ojos de Kise centellearon.

—Entonces, los juguetes también necesitan mantenimiento.

Con rapidez, Haizaki le sujetó del cuello y lo estampó contra una de las paredes de esa habitación y gruñó.

— ¿Aún te falta humildad, eh, maldito marica? —ignoró como el humano hacía intentos de soltarse, mas era tan débil que causó una sonrisa en Bestia y se carcajeó— ¡Estás en una clara desventaja y eres un completo imbécil como para creer que puedes luchar contra mí! —le rasgó la piel de su cuello con sus garras y lo lanzó contra otra pared; antes de que el rubio cayera al suelo, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo chocar en el mismo lugar.

Ryota se quedó sin aire e hizo una expresión de fatiga por el dolor, retorciéndose. ¿Por qué siempre que parecía llevarla bien la Bestia no lograba hacer más grande la brecha para defenderse? Odiaba ser tan débil y ser inteligente no le bastaba ahora.

—Solo eres un patético humano —se burló Shogo.

—Ja… Por si ya te has olvidado…, tú lo eras también… —respondió Kise entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, aun así sonrió, enfrentando a la bestia con la mirada y se regocijó al notar como lo atrapó con la guardia baja, dejándolo estático unos segundos.

Pero no podía cantar ventaja, porque conociendo el temperamento del peligris…

— ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ QUÉ SABES! —volvió a agarrar al humano, esta vez ahorcándolo con más ganas, luchando contra ese sentimiento que le hacía _no querer_ lastimar o matarle. En estos momentos era más grande su enojo y defensiva emocional— ¡Me hicieron un puto favor al liberarle de esa patética humanidad! ¡No creas que por conocer parte de mi pasado te da ventaja! ¡NO SABES NADA DE MÍ, MALDITA RUBIA! —ladró tan cerca de la cara ajena, que su saliva manchó la piel tersa del modelo— Y ya has visto lo mucho que disfruto ser un monstruo —sonrió con orgullo y vileza.

Ese gesto hizo que a Kise le recorriera un escalofrío y recordó cuando la bestia violó a esas mujeres, sintiendo como un hueco en su pecho se formó. El miedo estuvo a punto de bañarlo, robándole el control de su cuerpo y raciocinio… hasta que recordó aquella rosa al visitar esa habitación prohibida y los sentimientos de agonía que la rodeaban.

— ¡Tú eres un farsante! —rugió, ¿de dónde saco coraje? Quién sabía, ahora tampoco le estaba importando si moría, si con eso lograba herir emocionalmente al peligris, era su única arma— ¡Solo eres un ser patético que hace una rabieta porque no es capaz de aceptar su castigo por ser un maldito! —aun le faltaba aire, pero pudo sonar bastante firme. Sujetó la gran muñeca del ajeno, apretándola mientras lo veía, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sabiendo la peligrosa situación en la que se estaba metiendo— ¡Eres un cobarde!

Y lo logró.

Haizaki no lo planeó, sin embargo, automáticamente apretó los dientes. Aun así, sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión y la ira que empezó a recorrerle las venas por el atrevimiento del chico de ojos miel. Nadie se lo había dicho así de directo… Pero de todas las emociones que eso le causó, la furia es a la que le estaba haciendo caso, porque con esa siempre se defendía.

— ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA VEZ! —estaba empezando a perder la razón y sus instintos asesinos comenzaron a querer opacar esa sensación que le impedía matar o dañar de más al humano.

Shogo le apretó del cuello con más fuerza y lo zarandeó, dándole un rodillazo en el pecho con tanta fuerza, sacándole el aire al chico otra vez. Le sujetó de un brazo y así lo alzó para contemplarlo a los ojos miel.

— ¡¿Crees que soy del tipo de persona que con unas malditas palabras va a perder?! ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, imbécil! ¡Aquí soy el rey y tú una apestosa rata!

Y comenzó a golpearlo. Con patadas, rasguños, puñetazos… Lo hizo chocar más de una vez contra el piso y las paredes, hasta que Kise estaba casi por perder la consciencia. A pesar del dolor, no estaba tan asustado, porque esta respuesta tan violenta por la bestia confirmaba sus palabras.

 _Es un cobarde_ , sonrió para sus adentros. Aunque soltó un fuerte quejido cuando Haizaki le fracturo el pie y lo pateó para sacarlo de la habitación y hacer que cayera por las escaleras, rodando.

Kuroko y los demás estaban escondidos en un pilar. El primero quería interponerse para intentar salvar a Ryota, pero Aomine lo detuvo, diciéndole que eso era inútil y solo lograría matarlos a todos, además la antorcha y el dragón no regresaban.

El rubio tenía muchos rasguños en su cara y jadeaba con dolor. Ya decía que era demasiado bueno el que se librara de la paliza de Bestia esa ocasión en que lo descubrió en esa otra habitación. Haizaki lo agarró del pie que le fracturó y se lo apretó con mucha fuerza, como queriéndole romper los huesos, así que Kise no pudo aguantarse el grito de dolor. Pero no suplicó, para nada.

Bestia lo arrastró, hasta que pateó las puertas del castillo se abrieron y lo lanzó contra la base de la fuente de cemento sin agua que estaba en el centro del jardín. El golpe hizo que el muchacho comenzara a sangrar de la cabeza y escupió sangre. Nuevamente estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

— ¿Te crees muy valiente, eh, humano de mierda? —la voz de Shogo era tan tenebrosa que heló la sangre del ajeno— Entonces, disfruta enfrentarte con la intemperie, que esa será tu nueva cama —levantó del cuello a Kise y lo lanzó dentro de la fuente vacía y llena de suciedad y bichos extraños.

El aludido tosió y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. La actitud de la bestia, si bien era violenta, no era como pensó sería y no le gustó. A pesar de que con esa respuesta tan agresiva confirmaba sus palabras, ¿por qué no intentó nada más con él como en el inicio? Que no es como si lo deseara, pero… ¿por qué?

—Afuera yo no soy la única criatura que te puede matar, recuérdalo, rubia estúpida —siseó Haizaki siniestramente, mirando hacía el portón.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Ryota se alzó un poco y si bien no estaba con todos sus sentidos despiertos por obvias razones, al dirigir sus ojos al portal hecho de barandales de mental, vio al basilisco ahí, enfrente, donde se había quedado aquella ocasión en que la Bestia le _salvó_.

Los ojos de esa criatura eran rojos por completo, sin pupilas… Le causó una sensación de pánico horrible y tembló, porque sentía como si esa criatura lo estuviera viendo solamente a él.

— ¡Ahí tienes a quién modelarle, rubia! —graznó y sonrió con superioridad, poniéndose en cuatro patas e ingresando al castillo.

Lo único que hizo Kise cuando cayó la noche y seguía con la vigila de esa basilisco, fue quedarse acostado en la sucia fuente, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo y la incomodidad de la sangre seca rodearle. El cielo estaba nublado, solo que más oscuro y no había nada de luz a fuera, no podía ver siquiera la forma de la fuente ahora; únicamente cuando alzaba la cabeza, los ojos rojos del basilisco eran lo único visible a lo lejos.

* * *

 _/Martes 18 de Febrero del 2014/_

—La habilidad que Ki-chan tiene para curarse ahora es bastante impresionante —susurró Momoi, mientras contemplaba el rostro del chico dormido.

—Ha dormido por dos días —señaló Aomine con desinterés aparente, estando sentado en unas esquinas de la gran cama donde el humano estaba acostado ahora—. Ese imbécil debería dejar de ser tan bipolar, maldita sea.

—Por lo menos ya no deja en estados más críticos a Kise-kun y es un avance —animó Kuroko.

Esas fueron las voces que llegaron a los oídos del muchacho de cabellos de oro, regresándolo a la realidad poco a poco y sintiendo su cuerpo aguado. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? La superficie donde estaba acostado ya no era dura como el cemento, sino _suave_ y tibia.

Kise se incorporó rápidamente al percatarse de eso, ignorando la sensación de mareo que le causó y miró alrededor, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

Estaba en una habitación, acostado en una cama.

— ¡¿Cuándo…?! —había sido lanzado al patio como un vil perro, condenado a dormir ahí sin protección alguna de un techo. No era lógico que estuviera en éste lugar ahora. Miró a sus amigos— ¿Ustedes…?

—No fuimos nosotros quiénes te trajimos aquí, Kise-kun —dijo la taza celeste como si fuera obvio.

— ¡Paren ya con ésta broma! —exclamó, haciendo a un lado las sábanas para levantarse, notando como su cuerpo estaba curado. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Se tambaleó unos segundos, pero logró sostenerse— ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?!

—Bestia… Él te trajo, Ki-chan —le contestó Momoi con ternura, aunque sintiéndose preocupada.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Dejen de mentirme así que no es divertido! —Kise se sentía indignado. ¿Es qué pretendían que creyera semejante tontería como esta? ¡Apenas unos días la Bestia lo golpeó y castigó, mostrándole que solo es un ser malvado! ¡¿Y pensaban que se tragaría eso de que al final se sintió culpable y lo trajo de regreso a su habitación?!— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden ustedes? —por primera vez, les dirigió una mirada severa a sus amigos.

—Agh, ¿de verdad crees que nosotros podríamos cargar tu cuerpo con nuestro tamaño? —Aomine se levantó, con sus llamas azules de la vela que era y miró al humano, con una expresión irritada— Sí, sí, la desgraciada Bestia no es más que un monstruo, eso lo sabemos todos, pero él te trajo aquí.

— ¿Tú también, Aominecchi? —Kise se sintió aterrado, porque si alguien como el ojiazul decía eso, siendo que no era la clase de persona que se tomaría el tiempo de hacer esas bromas, significaba que era cierto.

—Tu cerebro puede pensar lo que sea, me da igual —objetó y le señaló—. Pero controla tu actitud de diva con ellos —con un gesto señaló a la taza celeste y el plumero rosado, frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

El rubio apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de su habitación, cosa que no era la mejor idea. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo que las cosas ya no eran iguales si estaba en el mismo infierno al que llegó hace unas semanas? Lo único que tenía usando Ryota era una bata blanca, de esas que se usaban en las épocas de reyes, mientras corría descalzo por los pasillos.

La bestia era una bestia, una ser maldito y cruel, ¡así que no tenía por qué mostrarse compasivo de repente! ¿Qué acaso ahora deseaba tratarlo diferente? ¡Tonterías! Kise estaba furioso y se demostraría a sí mismo que después de todo, Haizaki solo era un monstruo y nada más.

Pasó por varias habitaciones, hasta que se topó una con la puerta abierta; era la primera vez que la Bestia no estaba en los calabozos. Cuando Kise se asomó supo porque.

Haizaki estaba parado en el balcón, viendo desde lo alto a aquel basilisco que seguía en ese mismo lugar, observando el área del castillo y sus habitantes. Definitivamente esto no le daba una buena espina y debía hacer algo para que esa criatura dejara de arruinar su tétrico paisaje, además que sería un estorbo para cuando trajera a más mujeres del mundo humano.

No era débil contra semejante animal, pero sí requería mucha energía, misma que había estado bastante inestable gracias a la presencia de ese jodido humano luego de esa vez que fue a salvarlo al Bosque Oscuro, independientemente de las razones, al final de cuentas eso era lo que había hecho: _salvarlo_.

Era consciente que eso fue un error enorme. Hubiese sido mejor que el resto de las criaturas de las tinieblas se comieran al rubio, ahora no estaría enfrentándose a esa mierda de frustración sin sentido, a esa irritación y furia que usualmente sacaba con torturar a las mujeres que le eran otorgadas. Es decir, no podía controlar ese sentir explosivo, después de todo, estaba solo. Además, parecía que con eso le estaba otorgando a Kise sentirse capaz de enfrentarlo, ja, si solo era alguien débil y estúpido.

Era la segunda persona que lo estaba haciendo, no obstante, era la primera persona que lo hacía de ésta manera, porque no escondía su desprecio, no fingía nada y luego del miedo que le influyó, de todo el daño emocional, quién sabe cómo, encontró las fuerzas para hacerle frente. Parecía que incluso ya estaba acostumbrado a las golpizas que le metía Haizaki.

Bestia gruñó sin dejar de mirar con desafío y prepotencia al basilisco.

Mismo acto provocó en el humano una sensación de urgencia y exclamó:

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo?! ¡Jugar de esa manera no te hará sacar ventaja de nada, _Bestia_! —su ceño estaba fruncido, serio y a la vez expresivo.

El peligris se sintió extraño cuando el muchacho le llamó así, pero lo que más impactó, fue ese perfume de la esencia ajena. Aun así, no se permitió disfrutar semejante tontería.

— ¡Eres mi maldito juguete, de eso se trata, marica! —Haizaki se giró, alzando su voz— ¿O es que ya se te olvidó el contrato? ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo!

—…—Kise apretó los dientes y empuñó sus manos. Era cierto, mierda. ¿Cómo es que todavía se hacía el digno cuando tuvo que suplicar tanto para que la bestia aceptara su vida en vez de la de Yuki? Probablemente porque él no ejerció al pie de la letra esos _otros_ juegos como para que tuviera presente todo.

Dios mío, todo parecía tan lejano ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

—Hah, el niño fresa necesita recordatorios —Bestia sonrió con malicia y antes de que el rubio lograra correr de regreso a su habitación, lo atrapó contra la pared nuevamente.

Las delgadas y blancas muñecas de Kise quedaron juntas y atrapadas por la gran mano derecha de Haizaki, aplastadas contra la pared y alzadas.

— ¡Quítate! —de pronto, se sintió aterrado nuevamente y se removió, intentando escapar a sabiendas que eso era inútil.

—Golpear no es lo único que sé hacer, ¿o se te olvidó?

Y las imágenes de todas esas chicas violadas y mutiladas atacaron la mente de Kise al momento en que las garras de Haizaki comenzaron a tocarle los glúteos, rozando su entrada y sus testículos, pues cuando su bata fue alzada, no tenía nada más de ropa.

— ¡Recuérdalo, maldita rata! ¡Yo voy a jugar contigo como quiera! —ahí estaba esa faceta que hizo al rubio saber que en verdad, Shogo era un monstruo y ese monstruo no pudo ser tan bueno como para sentirse culpable y llevarlo a su habitación.

Sí, Kuroko y los demás mentían.

—Así que nunca debes olvidar tu lugar, ¡nunca! —insistió Haizaki con una ansia repentina y amenazadora— ¡Porque solo eres un puto humano! ¡Un marica, una rata, un bastardo! ¡Un maldito puto! ¡Un…!

— ¡Mi nombre es Kise Ryota, recuérdalo tú! —exclamó repentinamente, luchando con tanta fuerza en su mente para no desmoronarse gracias a los recuerdos de esos asesinatos femeninos y mirar esos ojos grises con resentimiento— ¡Y no voy a perder!

Y por primera vez, Haizaki se quedó verdaderamente _cautivado_.

Estaba por asustarlo como aquella vez, cuando estuvo tan cerca de violarlo, pero el rubio de todos modos se las arregló para encontrar esa brecha en su estrategia malvada. Quiso golpearlo, quiso penetrarlo sangrientamente, quiso romperlo y asesinarlo, torturarlo de muchas maneras…. Mierda.

Pero ahora estaba más que claro que no podía hacerlo, únicamente solo podía asustarlo y ya, sin llegar a más.

Las risotadas que la bestia soltó fueron aterradoras y a la vez confusas. Porque parecía divertido y furioso, aun así, se estaba burlando de la valentía innecesaria del muchacho, claro que en el fondo, eso no era lo que estaba sintiendo, para su desgracia.

—Hah… Ryooota, así te diré cuando chupes mi verga, bastardo —impuso, apretujándole el trasero al chico.

Lo pegó más contra la pared y el aludido esperó de todo, incluso creyó que tendría el mismo final que aquellas mujeres. Sin embargo, lo único que el peligris hizo fue golpearle con tanta fuerza el rostro, que lo dejó nuevamente inconsciente.

—Hablas demasiado, maldita sea… —susurró Haizaki, apretando los dientes y sosteniendo el cuerpo impropio para volver a llevarlo a su habitación.

 _Pero no puedo matarte, agh, puta mierda_ , pensó.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les dije? ewe**_

 _ **El cambio sobre todo se irá dando en Haizaki, ya saben, con él es el problema donde se centra la historia, así que poco a poco iremos viendo su avance... Pero vuelvo advertir que no será algo fácil, ni bonito de apreciar u.u. Empero, no olviden que tendrán su recompensa.**_

 _ **En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios, eh! Así que por favor, no contengan sus palabras y emociones, con gusto los leeré xD.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto, eh, ¡besos!**_


	10. Pétalo décimo

_**¡Holaaaa!**_

 _ **A diferencia de las anteriores veces que he actualizado, creo que no me tardé ahora xD, asdjklasldasljlashkl.**_

 _ **Bueno, al final del capítulo les dejo un mini testamento que explica muchas cosas de la historia, tanto de otras cosillas(?), así que por ahora me privo de decir algo más, así que disfruten la lectura xD.**_

* * *

 _/Miércoles 19 de Febrero del 2014/_

Lo primero que Himuro pensó cuando apareció nuevamente en el castillo, junto con Kagami, fue que había una tranquilidad bastante inusual. Escuchaba la respiración lejana de la bestia y no oía nada de Kise, pero tampoco existía algo que indicara este ya estuviese muerto.

Era un ambiente muy diferente que cuando se fueron hace varios días atrás.

Asimismo, el castillo lucía menos polvoriento y el olor a limpieza se extendía, definitivamente algo había pasado. Imaginaba no era algo precisamente bueno y agradable como tal, pero podía acercársele, así que se tomaron el tiempo al caminar en los pisos dentro de la estructura real.

Kagami no decía nada y no necesitaba hacerlo, pues el dragón sabía que estaba buscando a Kise, algo que lo tenía bastante molesto, mas no lo había expresado nuevamente. ¿Para qué? Si el pelirrojo no se lo tomaba en serio y no iba a gastar sus palabras. De todos modos, sentía ese delgado muro de distancia querer agrandarse y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, solo que no encontraba cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido ustedes dos? —la repentina voz de Aomine hizo sobresaltar ligeramente al pelirrojo.

—El castillo es muy grande, Aomine-kun —contestó Himuro, como si nada.

— ¿Dónde está Kise? —preguntó ahora Kagami, adelantándose un paso del anterior mencionado, mirando a la vela azul.

—Ah, que maravilloso —escupió Aomine y lo miró con molestia—. Se largan con sus problemas maritales y dejan toda la maldita responsabilidad, ¿tienes idea, Bakagami, de todo lo que pasó?

—No, deja de meterte en dónde no sabes ni una mierda y mejor dímelo entonces —repuso Kagami, empezando a molestarse también. ¿Tan obvio era el pequeño conflicto con el dragón? Le molestaba más que fuera el ojiazul el que lo notara primero.

—Qué recuerde, nadie dijo que cuidaran del humano, jamás lo acordamos —interrumpió Himuro secamente, inexpresivo como siempre, aunque sin sonar tan amable—. Si te preocupas demasiado por él, entonces ya no es nuestro inconveniente.

— ¡No estoy hablando de ese rubio idiota! —exclamó Aomine con irritación, alzando más sus llamas azules— ¡Tetsu y Satsuki no tienen la obligación de seguir sus pasos!

—Es decisión de ellos, no nuestra.

—Fueron ustedes quiénes salieron con la estupidez de ir a conocer a Kise.

—Tú no tenías por qué ir también, Aomine —dijo ahora Kagami—. De todos modos, no eres nadie para que debamos explicarte _nuestras_ cosas.

—Sus "cosas" me valen menos que tu jodida existencia —señaló Aomine, enfrentando con la mirada al pelirrojo—. Pero dejen de meter a ellos en las mierdas que ustedes deseen hacer.

—Aomine-kun, creo que deberías calmarte un poco —Kuroko apareció de repente y causó un sobresalto en todos, ni siquiera el dragón pudo contenerse, era como una habilidad.

— ¡Joder contigo! —Kagami y Aomine alzaron la voz.

—Ayudar a Kise-kun no me molesta y a Momoi-san tampoco, así que es innecesario que te pongas así —ignoró las protestas por su aparición fantasmagórica y miró a su amigo de las llamas azules.

—Tsk… Pero cuando estén al borde de todo, no se estén quejando.

La taza celeste suspiró silenciosamente.

—Imagino desean saber cómo está Kise-kun.

—Sí, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? —respondió inmediatamente Kagami para incomodidad del dragón.

—Muchas cosas, Kagami-kun, muchas cosas.

* * *

La cabeza de Haizaki, tan llena de oscuridad, ahora estaba mucho más alborotada que de costumbre, porque no era que él no tuviera conflictos, solo que estos eran más fáciles de ignorar a diferencia de lo que cierto humano de ojos miel estaba empezando a provocarle de forma más consciente. Y no sabía si estaba más enfurecido por ese hecho o porque le estaba tomando más espacio en su cerebro e importancia. Deseaba poder matarlo fácilmente, como pudo hacerlo desde el inicio, pero estúpidamente no fue así, quizá por capricho con la esperanza de hacerle cosas peores más adelante.

Fue un error, ahora lo sabía y no encontraba como componerlo. Y eso ya no era divertido para él; disfrutaba de torturar a sus víctimas tanto emocional, física y sexualmente, era una maravillosa forma de aceptarse como el demonio que ya era, pero sino podía hacer eso con el rubio, ¿qué caso tenía mantenerlo con vida? ¿Para qué le servía entonces? Sin embargo, aún con todo eso, Bestia no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el chico regresara al mundo humano.

Ya lo había cambiado por aquella jodida mujer, tenía que sacarle provecho de un modo u otro, aunque por el momento solo lo estuviera utilizando como una sirvienta. Tenía que encontrar las fuerzas siniestras que de por sí ya tenía en su interior para acabar con esa maldita _sensación_ que le impedía herir todavía más a Kise.

Mierda, ¡¿cómo ese puto humano podía tenerlo así?! ¡¿Cómo osaba de estar causando todo esto?! Algo que no era nada para su conveniencia, ya anteriormente casi le sucedió con esa estúpida mujer —solo que a diferencia, a ella si la podía dañar, pero fue más fácil que no quisiera hacerlo, en vez de esa fuerza extraña que le impedía dañar de más al humano— y las cosas no salieron nada bien. Únicamente le confirmaron que los humanos eran una mierda, nada más.

Bestia estaba dando vueltas por el gran calabozo ahora limpio, sin los restos de sangre ni cuerpos mutilados y todavía ensangrentados. Se sentía tan desesperado y le haría muy bien salir a destrozar a unos cuantos humanos y cogerse algunos culos, hombres o mujeres, pero necesitaba sacar todas esas… _sensaciones_. Para su desgracia, todavía no podía ir al mundo humano.

Y era peor, no solo por no poder dañar al muchacho, ¡si no por las palabras que ese imbécil le dijo! Solo porque no pudo atrapar a esa maldita antorcha y al dragón, sino los hubiese hecho trizas con sus garras por haberle contado todo a Kise. Él no conocía nada de su vida, ¡nada! Y de todos modos no tenía voz ni voto para ponerse de mediador en todo esto, lo sabía, pero las palabras impropias también seguían en su cabeza.

— _¡Tú eres un farsante!_ —le había dicho el rubio. Bestia jamás se imaginó que semejantes palabras salieran de alguien que se orinó la primera vez que lo vio— _¡Solo eres un ser patético que hace una rabieta porque no es capaz de aceptar su castigo por ser un maldito!_

Haizaki apretó los dientes. Ahora mismo sentía que no había castigado al humano como debía y él no era así, ¿a dónde se fueron las sangrientas violaciones y desmembraciones que les hacía a aquellos que creían se podían revelar a su presencia? Por si no fuera poco, ¡incluso al final regresó por el chico y lo llevó a su habitación! Todo porque se sintió tan urgentemente inquieto con la presencia de ese basilisco ahí.

 _Debo acabar con esto, ¡ya, joder!_

Y, apoyándose del coraje que sintió al recordarse tan imbécil con esas emociones nada propias de él, reaccionó y salió corriendo del calabozo rumbo al rubio. Aunque no pudiera torturarlo como quisiera, pero llevaría a cabo su venganza, de un modo u otro, no importaba si tenía que improvisar o no.

Kise dio un respingo cuando Haizaki entró a la habitación, acababa de recobrar el sentido y estaba un poco desorientado, pero era bastante capaz de imaginar lo que pudo pasar con su cuerpo una vez se quedó inconsciente, aunque realmente Bestia no le hizo nada.

Se puso a la defensiva rápidamente, preparándose para soltar el veneno que podían ser sus palabras referente al pasado del peligris. No obstante, el susodicho se rió por lo bajó, ¿cómo ese rubio pretendía lucir agresivo con tanta debilidad en su cuerpo?

— ¿Creíste que te librarías de tu tortura, Ryota? —ahora que sabía su nombre, por alguna razón, quiso utilizarlo, al menos por el momento, porque los apodos e insultos eran mucho mejor.

El aludido se estremeció al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de esa manera tan ofensiva y apretó los labios, incorporándose y mirando a la bestia.

—…No me das miedo.

— ¿Sabes algo? Tú no has cumplido gran parte del trato, yo no tengo porque cumplir mi parte —Haizaki sonrió con verdadera crueldad y se relamió, imaginándose a la amiga pelinegra del ajeno casi al mismo tiempo que éste—. Esa puta que venía contigo se vería tan bien en cuatro y con el coño destrozado, ¿a qué no? —notó como el muchacho tembló ligeramente y como esos ojos miel lo miraron con desprecio— ¡Le haré tantas cosas que solo serán tu culpa! ¡No dejaré que se te olvide como la mataré!

— ¡Y yo no te dejaré tranquilo a ti, Bestia! —soltó de repente Kise, volviendo a sorprender al peligris por estarlo enfrentando— ¡No me importa si mi alma sirve de comida al resto de monstruos que hay aquí con tal de volverme uno y destruirte a ti! —sus orbes brillaron con el más puro deseo de cumplir sus palabras.

¿Qué más cosas seguiría haciendo ese rubio idiota para impresionar a Haizaki? Joder, joder, porque la primera vez no llegó a imaginarse esa valentía en el humano, ¿a dónde se fue el modelo miedoso y traumado del inicio? Esto no estaba nada bien.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡No creas que por saber mi pasado puedes hacer todo! —discrepó, empujando al muchacho para tirarlo al suelo y pisarle el estómago, mirándolo arrogante— ¡¿Qué no ves quién soy?! ¡Soy un monstruo y éste monstruo siempre encontrará como lastimarte! ¡No es tan fácil librarse de mí, puto bastardo!

—… —apretó los dientes. La Bestia imponía de muchas maneras y era muy difícil no sentir miedo, de todos modos, Kise no estaba dispuesto a dejar de luchar— ¡De mí tampoco! ¡Porque al contrario que tú, yo sí sé sacarle mejor provecho a mi humanidad! —una diminuta sonrisa de suficiencia se formó, pese a que su ceño seguía fruncido— ¡Yo sí sé el verdadero significado de ser un humano, en vez de ti! ¡Y si me vuelvo un monstruo, será por una buena causa en vez de por ser un infeliz…!

Shogo no dijo nada, simplemente rugió con una potencia enorme y tan tenebrosa, que sonó como un trueno salido de una película de terror. Sus ojos llamearon con ira y golpeó interminables veces el estómago de Kise hasta dejarlo sin aire, jadeando y salivando exageradamente por lo mismo. Los ojos del humano estaban algo desorbitados, intentando buscar oxígeno en sus pulmones, pero solo logró escupir sangre.

La bestia le sujetó del cabello y le hizo chocar su cabeza contra el mismo piso, atronadoramente, aturdiéndolo por completo. A estas alturas, le sorprendía mucho no tener alguna contusión o estar muerto con semejantes golpes; quizá sí era probable que estuviera desarrollando algún tumor o algo.

Claro que Kise no sabía que cierta mujer de ojos turquesa le bañó con un hechizo para que todas esas heridas se curaran sin dejar rastro alguno que le afectara más adelante.

— ¡Ese orgullo no te sirve de nada conmigo! —Bestia alzó del cuello al rubio y así lo llevó velozmente hasta aventarlo a los calabozos sin ningún cuidado— ¡Eres mi esclavo, nada más, no importa que tan fuerte te creas, siempre te destruiré!

Sin perder el tiempo, Shogo encadenó de las muñecas al muchacho, dejándolo colgado, pues estas cadenas eran mucho más pequeñas que las anteriores con las que estuvo ahí. Le agarró de la quijada y le gruñó, sonriéndole burlonamente para después cerrar la reja de entrada al lugar y se paró en seco para gritar:

— ¡Está terminantemente prohibido que se acerquen a éste bastardo! —sabía que Kuroko y los demás estaba escuchándolo— ¡Será mejor que no se aparezcan, porque estaré buscándolos para matarlos a todos ustedes, hijos de puta! —rugió tan fuerte, que seguro su garganta le quedaría doliendo, pues incluso su voz hizo eco en todo el castillo.

Se fue trotando para salir del castillo, agitando su cabeza y regañándose agresivamente para no volver su cabeza y mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

 _/Jueves 27 de Febrero del 2014/_

Lo único que se había resbalado de los ojos miel del muchacho fueron dos lágrimas, nada más. Anteriormente logró desahogarse lo suficiente como para tener la suficiente fortaleza en estos momentos para soportar lo que sabía se venía en su vida con la malvada presencia de la bestia. Extrañamente para Kise, su cuerpo se había curado, pero era difícil limpiarse la sangre seca de su cuerpo por la forma en que estaba apresado con las cadenas. Seguramente también estaría muriendo o ya estaría muerto por inanición, de no ser porque, de alguna manera, Kuroko se las arregló para llevarle por lo menos algo de comida y agua, pese a lo difícil que era para él y el resto de sus amigos atravesar el portón del calabozo.

Kagami también llegó a verlo muchas veces para hacerle compañía y que el rubio supiera que no le había pasado nada aquella vez. Este se había alegrado y aliviado bastante al verlo vivo e incluso a Himuro.

Lo bueno de todo y que seguía brindándole fuerza era que no estaba solo, aunque su compañía y nuevos amigos fueron esos pequeños objetos de casa.

Bestia llegó a verlo los primeros días, solo que como seguía inconsciente para que la magia hiciera mejor efecto, no pudo joderlo como hubiese querido, por ello había decidido pasársela en el Bosque Oscuro cazando y enfrentándose a esos malditos monstruos, como pasatiempo… Era lo único que podía matar ahora o terminaría volviéndose loco.

Y mismo hecho fue lo que ayudó también a Kagami y el resto a poder ayudar al humano y no dejarlo morir, no obstante, tampoco podían hacer demasiado como quisieran.

Kise se sentía inquieto al estar en ese lugar, pese a que ya estaba limpio por su obra y desgaste físico y emocional, seguía trayéndole muy malos recuerdos que lo tenían fatigado. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse absorber por lo mismo, sin embargo, dada la falta de nutrimentos en su cuerpo, se sentía bastante desgastado físicamente.

De todos modos, en ese lugar seguía sintiéndose el ambiente frío y pesado, porque por más que los restos fueran limpiados, en las paredes de piedra y en el suelo del lugar quedarían grabadas todas esas muertes que le gritaban en la cara al humano el maldito ser que era Bestia. Y definitivamente, jamás creería que algo de bondad existiría en ese ser, era un completo caso perdido.

Estuvo pensando en Yuki desde que cobró la consciencia, aferrándose a la idea de que ella estaba bien y que, si su vida se encontrara amenazada, no le importaría volver a sacrificarse con tal de obtener poder para destruir a la bestia y protegerla. Ya se había dicho que lucharía y no perdería, por más mancillado que saliera de todo esto, porque incluso su cuerpo se estaba volviendo mucho más resistente, aunque pareciera de porcelana.

Fue una suerte que hace un par de horas Kagami y Kuroko hubiesen salido del calabozo, ya que Haizaki finalmente hizo acto de presencia con el modelo consciente. Suspiró pesadamente sin darse cuenta y tosió, escuchando como la puerta se abrió grotescamente, causando un chirrido y azote que le lastimó los oídos acostumbrados al silencio de estos cortos días en que el peligris no estuvo en el castillo.

—La rubia marica es resistente, heh —rió.

—Tengo un nombre, Bestia —repuso Kise, despectivamente, alzando la mirada.

Gracias a que todavía tenía la sangre seca en su cuerpo y estaba debilitado por la falta de alimento, es que era difícil notar que todas sus heridas estaban curadas; algo ventajoso, porque si Haizaki lo notara… Pues uniría tantos cabos sueltos en su mente y todo sería mucho peor.

— ¡Y me vale una mierda! Para mí solo eres una maldita rata asquerosa que va a chupar mi polla.

El humano inhaló y sonrió con desgana.

—Me lo dice alguien que tiene peor reputación.

— ¡Yo disfruto lo que hago, puto de mierda! —Bestia se acercó para ahorcarlo y alzarlo un poco— Soy el monstruo de todas tus pesadillas.

Kise apretó los dientes y se removió.

—…No eres tú… quién me manda.

Sin embargo, el peligris se rió como única respuesta.

Y entonces, alzó más el cuerpo del muchacho de ojos miel, pegando su propio cuerpo con el del ajeno; sin dejar de ahorcarlo, empezó a tocarlo como aquella vez en la habitación, aunque no como la primera vez en que llegó al castillo; le estrujó los glúteos, le exploró sus piernas, regodeándose y entreteniéndose en los muslos del rubio, subiendo por su espalda, jugando con esas nalgas bien formadas, rozando sus testículos.

—Yo soy quién manda aquí, ¡tenlo claro siempre, Ryooota! —demandó con un rugido.

Sin embargo, si el joven se estremeció y abrió sus ojos como platos, no fue porque esto le causara miedo. Es decir, sentía asco de ser tocado así, mas eso no era lo peor en ésta situación, no, no, no. El verdadero problema era que sintió esa _diferencia_ de los gestos.

No estaba el desespero por destruir su cuerpo, ni la urgencia de torturarlo hasta la muerte que sintió al inicio, cuando casi lo viola. Tampoco la agresión para defenderse como hace algunos días, no estaba ningún sentimiento negativo en esas caricias, ninguna clase de amenaza y por esa misma razón es que sus ojos miel no fueron capaces de enfrentársele a lo grises ajenos.

Porque Bestia lo estaba tocando con _deseo_.

Uno muy diferente a lo otro que deseaba hacerle al muchacho y que ahora mismo le estaba causando contracciones en su estómago.

— ¡J-jamás…! —Kise habló como pudo, logrando mirarlo de reojo, haciendo expresiones de repudio al sentir las manos peludas impropias rozar su cuerpo de esa manera.

Shogo apretó los dientes y le jaló la bata que todavía portaba, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

— ¡Entonces quédate a pudrirte en éste lugar hasta que te quede claro! Tal vez tu zorra esa venga a hacerte una visita pronto —se mofó y salió del calabozo, volviendo a cerrar.

Fue entonces cuando Ryota empezó a jadear violentamente, estremeciéndose consecutivamente sin poder controlarse. ¿Qué había sido eso de lo que se percató? ¡¿Qué carajo había sido todo eso?! ¡Esas no eran las caricias urgentes de sangre y tortura que lo tocaron la primera vez! Resultaba irónico que estuviera teniendo más temor y asco a éste pequeño cambio en vez de aquellas otras veces que _en serio_ era torturado y casi violado.

El modelo pensó que prefería eso.

* * *

 _/Miércoles 5 de Marzo del 2014/_

Las marcas de las costillas de Kise se notaban más en sus costados y sus ojeras estaban mucho más profundas, parecía que estaba por caer desmayado en cualquier momento. Esto porque Bestia no había salido del castillo, en cambio, había estado buscando a los jodidos objetos vivientes para destruirlos de una vez por todas y por eso Kuroko, Kagami y los demás no habían podido salir como quisieran para llevarle comida o por lo menos agua. Era demasiado arriesgado y por eso solo eran capaces de hacerlo una vez al día.

Aun así, él se negaba a darse por vencido así como así. Había soportado bastantes palizas, humillaciones y su estado emocional fue dañado gravemente, así que esto no era nada, el dolor físico producto de falta de alimento había pasado a ser una escala muy pobre de dolor en el cuerpo del muchacho. Y estaba seguro que podía sobrevivir a esto.

Su cabeza le dolía bastante, aunque en éste día no solo por su baja nutrición en alimentos y agua, sino porque Haizaki había hecho presencia nuevamente, justo como cada día a lo largo de esta maldita semana.

Kise pensó que volvería a tocarlo e incluso que lo violaría o bien lo golpearía… Pero no hizo nada de eso, ¡nada! Y, de alguna manera lo esperaba, no porque le gustara —que no era el caso en lo más mínimo—, no obstante, no podía sentirse nada aliviado por eso. Al contrario, se sentía inquieto, una inquietud muy diferente al miedo que anteriormente sintió.

Bestia únicamente llegaba para joderlo verbalmente, terminando peleando y gritándose ambos. El rubio solo sufrió uno que otro golpe, sin volverse un conjunto que lo dejaran inconsciente y sangrando nuevamente como ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar. Y a pesar de su estado, su voz jamás cesó en responderle a los insultos y advertencias que el peligris le decía.

El modelo continuaba luchando, aferrándose a su fuerza de voluntad, ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el sufrimiento de estar marginado en este lugar le afectara, su ser se recuperaría de un modo a otro y lo estaba logrando, lentamente, pero lo hacía.

Su dolor de cabeza no cesaba por todos sus pensamientos y probablemente porque seguía desnudo, sin nada que lo abrigara de los fríos nocturnos. Que alguno de sus amigos le trajera alguna manta no era una opción, pues tampoco deseaba convertirlos en víctimas de Shogo o en verdad eso no lo soportaría.

Los ojos miel del joven estaban cerrándose lentamente, mientras que su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de ese calabozo tan oscuro y frío. A veces se mantenía de pie, para que sus brazos no le dolieran por las cadenas que lo apresaban, pero al dormir no era una buena opción, por eso no podía descansar debidamente.

Su cuerpo le estaba reclamando muchas cosas a Kise y ya no pudo resistir más.

* * *

Sería la plena tarde, aunque en ese maldito mundo, difícilmente se podía diferenciar el día y la noche, mucho menos un atardecer como tal. Lo único que podía servir para eso, era la luminosidad del cielo nublado y gris.

Haizaki estaba descansando en una habitación, por primera vez luego de muchos años, durmiendo encima de la gran cama, echado. Para muchos era tan difícil comprender como alguien podía tener un sueño sin el peso de la conciencia atacar por ahí, sobre todo con todo el daño que había causado.

Pero así era Bestia, independientemente de todo, tenía claro lo que era y parecía tan normal para él hacerlo.

Aun sabiendo todo eso, inesperadamente, Kuroko se abrió paso a ese cuarto, gracias a que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada. Cualquier otro estaría muriéndose de miedo en su lugar o por lo menos no tendría la misma calma de su expresión dibujada en esa taza, teniendo en cuenta que Bestia los estaba cazando.

—Lamento molestarte, Haizaki-san, pero creo que deberías levantarle el castigo a Kise-kun, él está muy mal —habló firmemente, como si le hablara a un padre quién castigó injustamente a su hijo.

Como el sentido de la audición estaba muy bien desarrollado en el mencionado dueño del castillo, fue capaz de escuchar la voz suave de la taza, pese a estar dormido y por ello se llevó un ligero "susto", reaccionando agresivamente y se lanzó contra Kuroko; éste, por su pequeño tamaño, se escabulló de los zarpazos mientras hablaba:

—Kise-kun está temblando mucho, probablemente tiene fiebre, ha de estar resfriado.

— ¡Deja de correr, maldito Tetsuya! ¡Voy a matarte!

—Kise-kun necesita salir del calabozo, han pasado bastantes días —insistió.

— ¡Me importa una puta mierda ese humano! ¡Puede morirse! —rugió y logró golpear un poco a la taza, haciéndola rodar en el suelo.

No obstante, Kuroko se mantuvo firme en lo que llegó a decir, a pesar de toda la amenaza que tenía por semejante bestia. Aomine se había negado a la tonta idea de hablarle al peligris, pero nada pudo hacer para detenerlo.

— ¿De verdad quieres que Kise-kun se muera? —inquirió.

—… ¡Te mataré! —siseó con odio la Bestia.

—Haizaki-kun, ¡¿de verdad _quieres_ que Kise-kun muera, aún con todo lo que has hecho?! —repitió Kuroko; no alzó la voz, pero sonó más serio en sus palabras, remarcándolas— Imagino no te olvidas que del mismo modo que lo has lastimado, también le has ayudado.

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, MIERDA! —Shogo logró atrapar a la pequeña taza en una de sus grandes manos cubiertas de pelo gris oscuro y miró con tremenda amenaza al ojiceleste— ¡No he hecho nada por ese imbécil humano y no lo haré! ¡Para mí es mejor si se muere! —y comenzó a aplastar a la taza, para romperla.

—Él ha aguantado mucho, ¿no crees que merece una oportunidad? —para suerte de Tetsuya, su material de taza era muy, muy resistente debido a la maldición y el ajeno no podía destruirlo tan fácilmente por más que lo aplastara.

— ¡¿Por qué clase de mierda me estás tomando?! —ahora Bestia estaba mucho más cabreado y su mirada fue colérica— ¡¿Piensas que sigo creyendo en ese puto hechizo?! ¡Estoy sellado para siempre en esto y soy feliz así!

Los ojos celestes ajenos lo miraron con fijeza.

—Me refería a una oportunidad de vivir para Kise-kun —aclaró.

Oh, perfecto.

— ¡LÁRGATE!

Y Haizaki lanzó a la taza hasta sacarlo de la habitación donde estaba.

* * *

 _/Jueves 6 de Marzo del 2014/_

Quien sabía qué hora era, pero Kise estaba tan moribundo como para notar como las cadenas liberaron sus muñecas y que lejos de que el frío piso lo recibiera, fueron unos grandes brazos cobijados de pelaje espeso. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y no percibía las formas de su alrededor, la cabeza le punzaba y su respiración estaba muy agitada, del mismo modo que los temblores de su cuerpo por la hipotermia. Al menos aquello que lo sostenía ahora le brindó calor.

Fue recostado en un gran sofá de estilo antiguo, de la época de la conquista. Era muy suave y elegante, podía decirse que hacía juego con el bello modelo que era Ryota, aunque no era un momento para notar ese tipo de cosas que un fotógrafo observaría, como sucedía en las sesiones de fotos en las que solía trabajar hace tanto tiempo.

Ah, le daba tanta nostalgia acordarse de todo eso.

Hizo un sonido extraño cuando ese confortante calor le abandonó, pero segundos después un edredón suave y grueso le cobijó como si fuera un bebé, sintiéndose mucho mejor. ¿Dónde estaba? No tenía cabeza para pensarlo en estos momentos, solo debía aprovecharlo.

—Dale que beba esto, y seguro se le pasará —dijo Kuroko al acercarse a Bestia. Como era una taza, llevaba un líquido servido en su estructura de trasto.

— ¡A ver si aprendes a dejar de aparecer así, puto enano! —Haizaki le enseñó los dientes.

De por sí ya estaba bastante gruñón y furioso consigo mismo por, después de todo, ir a sacar al modelo del calabozo. ¿A dónde carajo se estaba yendo el imponente monstruo que era? ¡¿A dónde?! Necesitaba urgentemente encontrarlo y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tal vez si pudiera atravesar el portal hacía el mundo humano fuera más fácil con todos esos sacrificios esperándolo.

Había creído que Tetsuya no se percataría que, luego de pensar como loco, decidiera ir a ver al modelo y si ahora no lo pateaba, era porque al menos llegó con algo que podía utilizar para lograr que Kise dejara de temblar así, sin percatarse antes de lo que era.

Aomine y Kagami estaban por ahí cerca, mirando lo que estaba sucediendo, sin acercarse demasiado por obvias razones, Himuro se quedó acompañando y cuidado de que Momoi no hiciera alguna otra tontería.

Shogo tensó la mandíbula y sin dejar a un lado la brusquedad de sus manos, alzó el rostro impropio para hacerle beber aquel líquido de un color no tan transparente, sin percatarse de como la taza celeste sonreía discretamente.

Media botella fue ingerida por el rubio, quien comenzó a hipear sonoramente y abrió los ojos.

Para ese entonces, Kuroko había salido de ahí con sus otros dos amigos, porque si bien eran valiente, tampoco era tan tonto como para quedarse en el momento que Bestia descubriera que lo que le dio al modelo fue vino.

— ¿D-dónde estoy? —bisbiseó con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas. Se notaba que su temperatura se recuperó bastante.

Bestia tragó saliva al observarle así… Dios santo, la expresión libre de resentimiento y desprecio del rubio cuando lo veían, era mucho más _hermosa_ y se quedó deslumbrado.

Sí. El monstruo, el asesino, la bestia sanguinaria, se quedó sin aliento al contemplar al humano.

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —señaló Kise al peligris. Su resistencia al alcohol no era tan mala, solo que por la falta de alimentación, disminuía su resistencia— ¿Vas a torturarme? ¡Anda, hazlooooo! —sonrió ampliamente, como si no le tuviera miedo.

—Vas a terminar llorando, estúpido maricón —chistó.

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡Un modelo como yo no es tan débil! Eres tú quién me menosprecia.

— ¡Ni siquiera te mantienes cuerdo con algo de vino, puto! —se burló Haizaki, sintiéndose muy impaciente de repente.

Los ojos miel ajenos estaban un poco caídos y su ceño estaba fruncido, aunque a diferencia de las veces pasadas que enfrentó a la bestia, parecía más bien un estado de capricho en vez de un gesto severo y frío.

— ¡Pero… hip… al menos sigo sabiendo quién soy en realidad! No me estoy escondiendo con nada, a diferencia de ti, heh.

La irritación y cólera empezó a aparecer en el sistema de Shogo. Ahí iba otra vez el jodido rubio con el mismo tema.

— ¡Cállate ya, mierda! —mas luego sonrió con presunción— Me das lástima, bastardo, eres tan débil que crees que saber mi pasado te hará un arma, ¡jajaja!

—Tú eres el que responde al final de cuentas, Beeestiaaa —rió suavemente y se envolvió con la manta, acostándose en el sofá—. Castigándome así, hip..., por habértelo dicho, dice mucho.

— ¡Yo disfruto haciéndote sufrir, maldita sea! —rugió Haizaki, poniéndose en cuatro patas y acercándose al modelo de forma amenazante. ¿Para esto lo sacó? Solo estaba ganándose otra buena golpiza— ¡Así que voy a seguir torturándote hasta que supliques tu muerte! ¡Maldito humano! ¡Así que prepara tu puto culo, que lo que has venido viviendo no es nada comparado con lo que te haré!

—…—no le respondió, simplemente lo miró, lo observó _de verdad_.

— ¡No te confíes, solo eres una puta rata que aplastaré! —continuó ladrando Bestia contra la cara ajena, furioso— ¡Recuerda que soy el monstruo de tus peores pesadillas que no te dará ningún momento de tranquilidad!

—Te deteeeeesto —hipó Kise y rió lentamente, volviendo a sentarse—. Pero incluso así, yo soy capaz de saber que no eres ese "monstruo" que quieres hacerte creer —hizo un resoplido duradero y fuerte con sus labios, salpicándole un poco de su saliva al hocico ajeno sin intención, empezando a sonreír como un idiota. Parecía un niño que había ganado un juego de mesa.

— ¡…!

Sin embargo, Haizaki se quedó mudo inmediatamente. No supo si sentir coraje, furia, ira… o qué demonios para no dejar que otros sentimientos se desencadenaran con lo que acababa de escuchar. Rugió amenazante, mirándolo con verdaderas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Jeeee, me salvaste de esas criaturas aterradoras del bosque… —Kise extendió la mano hasta la botella de vino, volviendo a beber largamente. No estaba precisamente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y por el mismo estado de relajación es que no quería dejarlo atrás— Una bestia que hace eso, hip…, no puede ser tan malo…

Y le estampó la boca de la botella en el hocico aplanado de la Bestia, como diciéndole "tú también bebe".

— ¡Y además! —añadió efusivamente, era la primera vez que el peligris no respondía a nada y solo escuchaba, porque estaba en shock— A pesar de lo mucho que…, hip… heriste mi cuerpo, me dejaste dormir en una cama —Kise alzó su diestra, contando con los dedos—. Y ahora me sacaste del calabozo… Creo que tienes graves problemas con tu personalidad —hizo un mohín.

Mientras, Shogo se quedó sin ser capaz de moverse, joder. ¿Cómo dejó de ser el depredador y no saber cómo reaccionar? Pudo hacer uso de su fuerza, como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, justo en éste momento, con esas palabras… No pudo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y aunque estaba enseñando los dientes, no haría nada más.

—Bueno, aunque eres un asesino también —Kise se quedó pensativo, dándole tiempo al contrario de recuperarse.

Si la bestia no hacía nada ahora, dudaba mucho que más adelante fuera capaz de hacerlo. ¿Se iba a rendir tan fácil a todo esto? Que no es que admitiera que de verdad algo estaba pasando, pero no hacerlo, significaba perder parte de la manipulación y miedo que le imponía al humano, con lo que lo controlaba, marcándose como la máxima autoridad del lugar.

Era un control que Haizaki no deseaba dejar a un lado.

Pero resultó, que las siguientes palabras del modelo fueron mucho _peor_.

— ¿Sabes? —hipó nuevamente y se talló su ojo derecho, bostezando— T-tuve tantas pesadillas con las muertes de esas pobres chicas… —su mirada se apagó momentáneamente y luego regresó observar los orbes grises impropios— Pero puedo recordar... hip… perfectamente cómo es que tú _no_ te las comiste. A pesar de lo que decías, recuerdo como escupías la sangre y todo lo que mordías de ellas —se estremeció ligeramente—. ¿En el fondo no quieres perder completamente la pizca de humanidad que te queda? —le preguntó inesperadamente.

— ¡…! —ahí estaba, las palabras, las acciones para controlar nuevamente al rubio a base de la violencia, se secaron y repentinamente, sintió deseos de largarse de ahí.

Haizaki jamás había escuchado esas palabras tan directamente. Quería gritarle que se estaba equivocando, joder, ¡pero no podía ni siquiera encontrar su voz! Ni siquiera su puta fuerza para moverse o golpearlo, no tenía como defenderse ante esas palabras.

La suave y musical risa de Kise sonó, para luego suspirar.

—Parece que no.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Por la puta mierda!_

— ¡NO SABES NADA DE MÍ, NO SABES NADA! —fue lo único que gritó Shogo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza ahora que pudo hacer algo para negar aquellas estupideces e incoherencias que decía el chico.

Ja. ¿Qué no era un monstruo? ¿Qué quería seguir considerándose humano? ¡Puras mierdas, maldita sea! Él estaba bien así, no necesitaba que ningún mundano compasivo viniera a decirle semejantes tonterías, no las necesitaba, porque estaba feliz siendo lo que era, haciendo lo que hacía. ¿Acaso ese maldito rubio creía que necesitaba la comprensión de alguien? ¡No le importaba si lo odiaba! ¡¿Quién se creía Ryota para venir a decirle todas esas idioteces?!

Ya no era el mismo imbécil como para creérsela de un humano. Además sabía lo mucho que el muchacho lo detestaba por dañar a esa mujer de mierda y todo lo que le hizo pasar, hechos de los que no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Los ojos de Shogo miraron con recelo como el rubio se quedó dormido, sonriendo ligeramente y rugió, rugió… Gruñó y destrozó toda la habitación y muchas partes del castillo para calmar la congoja de su cuerpo, que empezó a aparecer porque las palabras del muchacho sí le causaron efecto para su desgracia y eso no lo hacía feliz.

Bestia se lastimó la garganta por tantos rugidos y agotó todas sus fuerzas en romper muchas cosas de la estructura de su hogar, sin importarle el tiempo que le dedicó a todo su desastre.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITO _RYOTA_!

Y Haizaki hizo todo lo posible para no quedarse inmóvil, destrozando todo lo que podía, porque si se detenía a pensar realmente en lo que acababa de pasar, estaría peor parado y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a ceder en nada.

Aunque sabía que no volvería a ser capaz de castigar ni herir de una u otra forma a Kise.

* * *

 ** _Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con ustedes por la informalidad en ésta historia, ya que la universidad consume mi tiempo y en las vacaciones decidí enfocarme en terminar el resto de mis historias para tener más tiempo en ésta._**

 ** _Ahora, pasando a un tema más serio(?). Seguramente si están leyendo esto, es porque ya leyeron la actualización xD, por ende, es aquí donde el curso de la historia comenzará a tornarse diferente no solo para Haizaki, también para Kise. Obviamente, esto no será fácil, como han de intuir._**

 ** _He visto confusión en ustedes por el actuar de Haizaki y aunque seguramente alguno entiende la perspectiva de él o el porqué de su actuar, de todos modos quiero retomarlo._**

 ** _Haizaki tiene un historia que más adelanta conocerán; no ha tenido la vida fácil y, como todos conocemos el temperamento orgulloso del jovencito, es obvio que se ha ido creando barreras para no soltar ninguna debilidad (como cree él) al llorar o sentirse mal por sí mismo y/o sus actos._**

 ** _Así que tiene mecanismos de defensa muy duros y gruesos que romper, por ello su actitud tan cambiante referente a Kise, tanto que confunde a éste._**

 ** _A Kise le faltan muchas cosas más que conocer y entender, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que lo verán enamorado o al estilo de Boom en Killing Staking (masoquista y con síndrome de Estocolmo), que repito, no es esa la intención que tengo en éste fanfic xD._**

 ** _Sin hacerles spoiler ni adelantarles nada, solo les digo que no caigan en el cliché de Wattpad o los fanfics, porque ésta historia puede ser algo que no esperan(?). Eso no quiere decir que terminará en tragedia y odio, nop. Pero pienso darle un toque diferente a mi estilo de escritura aquí xD._**

 ** _Aparte, sé que la pareja entre Haizaki y Kise es atípica, ya me lo han hecho saber en varios comentarios, pero bueno, a mí me encanta marcar la diferencia cuando tengo la oportunidad._**

 ** _También quiero mencionarles que aunque las actualizaciones tarden, la historia tendrá una conclusión; tarde, pero seguro xD._**

 ** _Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, no duden en hacérmelo saber, yo con gusto les responderé._**

 ** _¡Gracias, mil gracias por la oportunidad que le continúan brindando a ésta historia! ¡Cuídense muchísimo, los amo!_**


	11. Pétalo undécimo

_Todas las luces del castillo estaban completamente encendidas y veía como más objetos de los que Kise conocía, se movían de aquí para allá, limpiando el lugar y otros cocinando_ — _se encontró a Kagami dirigiendo ese lugar_ — _; todo parecía muy diferente al ambiente que recordaba._

 _¿Estaba soñando? La penumbra que acompañaba siempre el aire del castillo ahora no se percibía como tal en el lugar, al contrario, podía olerse algo de esperanza. ¿Cómo diablos es que estaba viendo todo esto? El modelo estaba muy confundido._

 _Caminaba con curiosidad y se sobresaltó cuando un par de objetos que no conocía atravesaron su cuerpo, como si solo fuera energía, como si no pudiera verlo, seguramente nadie sabía que estaba ahí. Había un matiz extraño, de esos ligeramente borrosos y pesados que acompañaban los sueños de las personas._

— _¡Vamos, chicos, todo debe quedar listo para ésta noche!_ — _animó Momoi, moviéndose energéticamente y sonriendo al resto de los habitantes_ — _¡Hoy nuestra maldición puede acabar!_

 _La euforia del lugar arrasó, que incluso a Ryota se le formó una sonrisa, pese a que ya sabía que no iba a pasar todo eso, se dejó llevar por la emoción que los demás objetos sentían. Verlos trabajar a todos era como mirar a un grupo de hormigas en el suelo; eran muchísimos y pequeños, aunque había algunos más grandes._

 _El olor a comida se le antojó por completo al modelo._ Ah, Kagamicchi siempre ha cocinado tan delicioso, _pensó con un suspiro. Estaba en el centro de la enorme sala, sin preocupación, dado que su presencia no era notada ahí y no estorbaba tampoco y quería seguir explorando esta parte del castillo que no conocía por obvias razones. Resultaba muy increíble lo mucho que había cambiado todo._

 _La pintura estaba más reluciente, todo parecía tan elegante, los suelos brillaban como el resto de pinturas de paisajes_ — _que no había visto ni siquiera en esa habitación prohibida_ — _, las cortinas estaban recogidas para que la luz del atardecer entrara por los pasillos y Kise miró como el cielo cambiaba de colores caramelo a lila, para darle la bienvenida a la noche. Oh, Dios, ¡el mundo humano! Iba a bajar las escaleras para acercarse mejor a una de las ventanas bajas y observar ese cielo que tanto extrañaba ahora, hasta que una voz conocida lo distrajo._

— _Debes usar algo elegante, Ha…-san_ — _observó Kuroko, que venía acompañando a la gran Bestia, que no usaba nada, únicamente estaba incorporado y su pelaje se veía más arreglado y sedoso._

 _Él tenía un aura muy diferente a la del asesino que conocía. Estaba tan impresionado por eso, que no reparó en el hecho que no fue capaz de escuchar o entender el nombre con que le llamó la taza celeste._

— _Esto no es una puta fiesta, joder, ¡no les ordené que hicieran todo esto!_ — _gruñó Bestia, mirando a todos como si fueran una mierda que deseaba aplastar._

 _Al momento de oírle, todos los objetos se detuvieron unos segundos y lo miraron._

— _¿Y no crees que a Nijimura-san no le agradara ver el castillo más bonito?_ — _esta vez, Momoi fue la que habló y se acercó a su amigo de ojos celestes._

— _… Me da igual, no estoy para complacer a esa mujer_ — _Haizaki había desviado el rostro, gruñendo._

 _¿En serio ese era el monstruo asesino y sanguinario que torturó a todas esas mujeres y a él? ¿Ese que le mostraba todas esas miradas intimidantes y lo golpeaba sin piedad? Es decir, seguía notándose en él ese aire problemático y siniestro, pero era tan poco, como si hubiese querido calmar a sus demonios internos. Y esos ojos grises no brillaban con los deseos destructivos._

 _Ryota contempló como Momoi se rió dulcemente y acompañó a Bestia a bajar las escaleras, del mismo modo que Kuroko._

— _Iré a fuera_ — _informó Shogo secamente, dejando al par ahí._

 _Pero el rubio lo siguió. Sin embargo, sintió como poco a poco sus pasos para moverse en ese lugar eran más lentos y empezó a impacientarse, sobre todo cuando un rugido resonó en medio de la noche y se le heló la sangre, recordando el relato por parte de Himuro y Kagami._

 _No supo cómo logró llegar hasta la entrada del terreno del castillo, ahí donde estaba el portón que conocía y muchas flechas atravesaron su silueta invisible sin dañarlo, aunque logrando insertarse en la bestia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando contempló como muchísima gente_ — _un pueblo completo_ — _apareció ahí, con tantas armas y antorchas, gritando cosas como "¡Muerte a la bestia!"_

— _¡Ustedes están a años de dañarme, putos bastardos!_ — _Haizaki no tuvo miedo y se lanzó contra las personas, a pesar de que su cuerpo sufrió el impacto de muchas flechas y machetazos, no perdió la fuerza._

 _El cuerpo del humano de ojos miel se quedó inmóvil, no porque él quisiera, simplemente porque no podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía mover sus ojos para cerrarlos, ¡y él no quería ver eso! Ver más muertes causadas por la bestia solo iba hacer que su concepto se mantuviera firme, que no es como si de todos modos deseara cambiarlo._

— _¡Vamos al castillo para destruir a todos esos fenómenos!_ — _gritó uno de los pueblerinos._

 _No obstante, el aludido murió al instante, cuando Shogo le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco y la pateó posteriormente para noquear a otro sujeto que estaba por ingresar al castillo. Él no decía nada, solo estaba rugiendo y_ defendiendo _su propiedad, por lo que no dejaría que ningún estúpido ingresara ahí._

 _Kise solo frunció el ceño al ver eso._ ¿No quiere que dañen a Kurokocchi y los demás? _, pensó, empezando a ignorar como la gente moría y solo concentrándose en los movimientos de la bestia. Era ilógico que él quisiera hacer eso, era un ser egoísta como para preocuparse por el resto de personas que tenían la maldición. Aunque estaba pensando todo eso, las acciones de Bestia decían otra cosa. La gente se amontonó y lo atacó con innumerables cosas, le lanzaron flechas con fuego, piedras, cuchillos, lo golpearon con hachas hasta que lograron penetrar su_ duro _pelaje y se regocijaron cuando Haizaki empezó a sangrar. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para hacer que él se rindiera._

 _A pesar de los intentos de las personas por ingresar al castillo, solo lograron llegar a medio camino, porque la bestia consiguió asesinarlos a tiempo. El lugar se bañó de sangre como si fuera agua._

— _¡No van a destruir lo que tengo, malditos infelices!_ —rugió potentemente Bestia y logró agarrar un hacha que tenía al lado, lanzándola como bumerang para asesinar a más gente.

 _Hasta que la figura de una muchacha muy bonita apareció al lugar._

 _Y Kise juraría que, a pesar de que por el pelaje en el rostro de la bestia, pudo notar como su expresión se crispó y sus ojos se agobiaron cuando reconoció a la muchacha que traía consigo un arco y le apuntaba con una mirada ensombrecida y dispuesta a matarlo._

 _Gracias al retrato que logró ver el modelo, supo que aquella chica era la tal Nijimura Suuki. Y era mucho más impresionante de lo que esa pintura pudo revelarle y de verdad debía ser muy importante como para lograr que Haizaki se quedara inmóvil unos momentos._

— _Tú has destruido mucho, eso es lo que te mereces_ — _dijo la chica de hermoso cabello negro, apuntándole con el arco_ —. _No te imaginas lo mucho que esperé esto y lo mucho que odié estar a tu lado este tiempo. ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, Ha…!_ — _el nombre de la bestia fue silenciado y el modelo solo pudo contemplar el movimiento de los labios de la joven, sin entenderlo._

 _La voz de ella sonaba tan furiosa, tan deseosa de venganza._

— _¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, jodida mujer?!_ — _vociferó Haizaki, recobrándose y matando a otro poco de gente que lo atacó. El muchacho rubio ya no notó lo mismo de hace unos momentos en él, quizá porque se había puesto su máscara_ — _¡¿Crees que me importas?! ¡Eres una simple mierda que no quise matar por la lástima que me dabas!_

 _Nijimura lo miró con una severidad impresionante y empezó a lanzarle las flechas de forma desesperada y curiosamente, Shogo dejó que le golpearan para sorpresa del rubio que seguía atento de todo._

— _¡Te mereces todo esta maldición! ¡Por eso tus padres jamás te han querido cerca! ¡Por eso tú hermano es mejor!_ — _gritó la chica y sin dejar las flechas a un lado, en compañía de los demás ataques de las personas_ — _¡Y yo no iba a descansar hasta vengarme de ti, maldito!_

 _Bestia no respondió, únicamente se dedicó a matar con más ganas a aquellos que seguían queriendo entrar al castillo y lo atacaban. Sus ojos estaban enfocados nada más en la muchacha y Kise se pudo dar cuenta de eso._

— _¡Una perra falsa no tiene la fuerza necesaria para acabar conmigo!_ — _exclamó Shogo finalmente, con cólera y empezó a correr en dirección a la chica, destruyendo a los pueblerinos que se interponían._

— _¡No me importa!_ — _Nijimura seguía lanzando sus flechas, que ahora no le llegaban al cuerpo ajeno porque se estaba moviendo muy rápido_ — _¡Al final de cuentas jamás podría querer a un ser tan ruin como tú! ¡Tú no mereces conocer la belleza del amor, Bestia! ¡Nunca me causaste cariño ni nada más que desprecio!_

 _El arco de ella se cayó al suelo cuando Haizaki llegó y la mandó a volar de una patada a uno de los pilares de la entrada._

— _¡¿Y tú crees que eso a mí me importa?!_ — _empezó a reírse con burla y prepotencia, sin embargo, a cierto rubio eso le sonó tan falso_ — _¡Que no te haya matado no significa que no vaya a hacerlo, perra! ¡Así que no te aproveches de tu suerte solo porque sentí lastima por ti!_

 _Agarró a la chica del cuello, ahorcándola y alzándolo a lo alto, sin importar sentir los nuevos ataques a su espalda por el resto de personas_ — _que ahora eran pocas_ — _en un intento para que dejara a Nijimura, pero era inútil._

— _¡Siempre, siempre estarás solo porque eres un monstruo! ¡Tú no entiendes el dolor humano!_ — _fueron las últimas palabras que la muchacha gritó antes de ser decapitada de un mordisco por la bestia._

 _Kise cerró los ojos justo a tiempo, pero el sonido de la sangre al caer le dijo suficiente._

 _Pero cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en otro lugar donde solo podía observar lo que sucedía._

 _Era la bestia contemplando como la joven de cabello negro se peinaba, sin hacerle nada, se veía tan inofensivo ahora. Los ojos con que miraban a ella no podía ser de alguien que solo le tuviera lastima. Tenían un ligero interés, tampoco era algo tan inmenso, pero si lo suficiente como para darle una idea de que probablemente, si Nijimura no hubiese hecho, Haizaki de verdad se hubiera enamorado de ella. Aunque era tan obvio que ella de él no._

 _Suuki sonrió tan convincentemente al volver a ver al peligris y se acercó calmadamente para empezar a peinarle el pelaje, mientras le decía algo banal y sin importancia, que hizo refunfuñar a Haizaki y respondió grotescamente, mas no la dañó, simplemente se dejó hacer._

 _¿En verdad todo había sido falso por parte de aquella mujer? O es que en verdad era una excelente actriz, capaz de esconder su verdadero odio hacia Bestia._

 _Kise no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a razonar la escena, porque fue transportado en sus sueños a otro nuevo lugar._

 _Tuvo que taparse los oídos cuando los rugidos altisonantes de la bestia le lastimaron los oídos y hasta el corazón. Esos no eran los que Haizaki siempre profería, llenos de orgullo y superioridad, llenos de maldad, claro que no, estos eran muy diferentes._

 _Se percató de que estaba en la habitación_ prohibida _que le causó una paliza a él hace unos días y contempló como Bestia se movía con un frenesí violento alrededor de toda ella, destruyendo las cosas a su paso; quebró aún más los cuadros que estaba ahí, las sillas, las mesas y cama del cuarto. Quebró los cristales de la gran ventana, rasguñó y quebró parte de las paredes, haciendo agujeros en estas._

 _Los truenos sonaban con la misma intensidad que la agresividad de Haizaki y sus rugidos, pero se calmaron cuando los ojos grises de él se enfocaron en la rosa roja que poco a poco perdía su luminosidad y el_ último pétalo _caía. Y el modelo fue capaz de notar como la alarma nació de los orbes impropios._

 _El cristal que la rodeaba se quebró una onda de magia se esparció por el lugar, reafirmando la maldición, bañando el cuerpo de Bestia._

— _¡YO NO NECESITO SER HUMANO!_ — _gritoneó, rompiendo la última mesita que quedaba, donde se encontraba la rosa ahora marchita y que hace tiempo atrás cuidó_ — _¡ESTOY BIEN SIENDO UN MONSTRUO PORQUE ESO ES PARA LO QUE NACÍ!_

 _Los ojos de Shogo estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se movía cual remolino en el agua. A pesar de la rudeza que estaba expresando, su cuerpo estaba temblando y su sufrimiento era transmitido en los rugidos que soltaba._

 _Era un dolor muy grande, uno que aturdió a Ryota pese a saber que estaba_ soñando _; sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al contemplar tan vulnerable a aquella bestia imponente que conoció. Se veía tan débil así, con tantas emociones rodeándole y como seguía luchando para no sentirlas sin tener mucho éxito._

— _¡Yo no necesito ser humano! ¡No necesito a nadie a mi lado!_ — _continuó vociferando, mientras que todo el mundo a sus ojos se transformaba poco a poco en ese infierno donde vivía ahora._

 _Sus aullidos golpearon el corazón de Kise contra su voluntad y los pensamientos de Haizaki se escucharon por toda la habitación._

 _«¡Había confiado en ella!»_

 _«¡Confié en ella y siempre me esforcé por no lastimarla porque parecía ser tan diferente!»_

 _«Por eso no la maté y dejé que se fuera.»_

 _«¡No ha servido de nada todo esto!»_

 _«¡Esta puta maldición jamás se irá!»_

 _«¡De nada sirve si todo será igual!»_

 _«¡Siempre es lo mismo con las personas! ¡Por eso los odio tanto!»_

 _Los ojos del modelo estaban llenos de la más pura impresión mientras escuchaba todo eso y veía como Bestia continuaba armando el caos dentro del castillo, llegando hasta con los objetos, esas pobres e inocentes personas. No pudo ver como Kuroko y los demás se salvaron, pues esos pensamientos seguían dentro de su cabeza._

 _Hasta que Haizaki regresó a su habitación, rompió totalmente el cristal de la ventana y empezó a rugir, como un llanto que nunca dejaría salir._

 _«Siempre he sido un monstruo, siempre lo seré.»_

 _Las manos de él apretaron los marcos de la ventana y aulló con desesperación, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras que el viento de ese nuevo lugar entraba y envolvía a la habitación. Hasta que cayó hincado y empezó a arañar el suelo con violencia, gruñendo hasta que las gotas de sus ojos salieron como un mar oscuro que lejos de liberarlo, lo condenaban más._

 _«_ Esta es la maldición de un chico que jamás sintió el amor y nunca lo conocerá _.» Susurró una voz femenina en el viento, mientras el desasosiego se apoderaba por completo de Bestia, que ahora estaba inmóvil en el suelo con el peso del ser despreciable que era y de la traición que acababa de vivir._

 _Y Kise no supo cómo sentirse. No era tan noble para compadecerse del causante de sus males, pero tampoco era tan desgraciado como para alegrarse de todo el pasado de Bestia, no ahora que lo estaba viendo con lujo de detalles lo sucedido._

 _Fue imposible que algo en su corazón no se removiera, pero simplemente apretó los labios y cerró los ojos._

 _Ese dolor no era suyo y no tenía por qué cargar con él._

* * *

 _/Sábado 8 de Marzo del 2014/_

Hubo humedad al momento en que los ojos de Ryota se abrieron, despertándose agitadamente de un sueño que le pareció tan eterno y la noción de tiempo no parecía muy lógica, sentía que había dormido demasiado tiempo.

Se limpió los ojos cristalizados, negando a entender lo que acababa de ver mientras dormía; esto no iba a cambiar nada en él, fin de la historia. Siempre había sido muy amable con las personas, mostrando carisma y sonrisas para todos, pero no era un chico tan bueno, porque era muy capaz de sentir rencor y malicia hacía otros, incluso envidia.

Muchos lo consideraban un Sol, tanto por su profesión como por su personalidad, sin embargo, incluso alguien tan brillante tenía sombras en su interior y cuando alguien las tocaba, difícilmente se movía de ese lugar.

Al percatarse que estaba desnudo, se envolvió más con el edredón y se sentó, notando que no era el calabozo donde estaba —no se detuvo a pensar cómo, por qué o por _quién_ — ni en su habitación. Más bien era una especie de vestíbulo, bastante sofisticado a decir verdad, y un sofá era donde estaba descansando ahora; tan suave y grande como para parecer una cama individual.

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ¿anoche?

Su cuerpo ya no estaba manchado de sangre y justo enfrente estaba una pequeña mesita con comida y agua que provocó el estómago del modelo gruñera por el hambre y su garganta palpitara por la sed. Le importa un carajo si era alguna clase de trampa, se dedicó a comer y a beber agua hasta quedarse satisfecho, olvidándose de todos los modales que le fueron enseñados para comportarse en la alta sociedad.

Hacía mucho que no comía como una persona común y corriente.

Al terminar es que se dio cuenta de todo el desorden que existía en la habitación y por los enormes rasguños en las paredes y muebles de madera, no fue difícil que supiera que la bestia fue quién hizo todo ese desastre. Mismo que parecía no estar cerca, para su suerte.

Hoy no tenía deseos de enfrentarse a él, no cuando todavía no podía calmar todas esas imágenes incoherentes e innecesarias de su "sueño". ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Vio casi de todo y lo único que estaba pensando era en el estado tan voluble de Bestia y su agonía, al menos esas que fue tan trasparente… ¿O solo fue su mente que creó esa imagen en su deseo de verlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho? No obstante, las cosas se sintieron tan reales como para considerarlo así.

Pero las cosas que soñó si bien eran las que le fueron contadas, había cosas que no supo con lujo de detalles y que sí vio en ese momento, así que su inconsciente no podía ser el causante de todo eso.

No quiso moverse del lugar donde estaba, tanto porque estaba muy cómodo ahí, como porque no deseaba encontrarse tan pronto la figura de la bestia. Se envolvió más con el edredón, cubriéndose la cabeza y con la mirada fija en los platos de la comida; alzó sus piernas para flexionarlas y apoyar ahí sus brazos y cabeza, sentado.

Nunca entendía nada cuando se traba de Bestia y dudaba mucho hacerlo, tampoco es como si deseara hacerlo. No quería conocer más cosas de él, se negaba rotundamente, ¿de qué le serviría? Pues no estaba buscando acercarse a él, simplemente liberarse.

Bien podría seguir el ejemplo de aquella mujer, pero tampoco se creía muy capaz de hacerlo. No porque no tuviera la capacidad de fingir alguna cosa —era muy bueno con las mentiras cuando quería, solo Yuki era la que jamás se las creía—, sino porque… ¿Por qué no podía hacer eso, si era un arma perfecta?

Kise apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Considerarlo solo le hizo sentirse agobiado.

—Es una estupidez —dijo para sí mismo. _No he caído tan bajo para hacer semejante cosa en lugar de enfrentar todo_ —. Voy a regresarle todo el daño que me hizo de una manera no cobarde.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que la presencia de Bestia había llegado a donde estaba.

—Si tienes el maldito tiempo para hablar solo como un loco, deberías considerar mover tu culo de ahí que apestas todo el lugar —dijo, como si nada, tan grosero como siempre.

— ¡…! —se sobresaltó al oírle y no le miró, no todavía y tampoco habló.

—Sé lo inútil que eres, rubia idiota, pero será mejor que aprendas a bañarte —se mofó Haizaki, acercándose y quitándole el edredón de golpe, dejándolo desnudo otra vez.

El humano se heló unos segundos por eso y pensó que se le encimaría para hacerle algo, sin embargo los segundos y minutos empezaron a pasar y no sucedió nada de lo que esperó. Logró recuperar poco a poco su voz y le pudo verle también.

—Tú eres quien se la pasa cubierto de sangre todo el tiempo, Bestia —rezongó, serio.

—Y tú apestas tanto que me harás vomitar, Ryoota —graznó con superioridad y lo jaló del cabello para hacer que se incorporara.

Admiró esa desnudez impropia unos momentos y luego lo empujó delante de él sin tacto.

— ¡Así que cállate y camina! Ya has visto de lo que soy capaz, ¡no creas que no lo haré de nuevo!

Pese a toda la incomodidad e inseguridad que sintió el rubio al estar desnudo y todavía caminando delante de aquella bestia, pudo defenderse al decir:

—Ya no te tengo miedo.

Y Bestia pegó su enorme cuerpo contra el "más pequeño" del humano, agarrándole uno de los glúteos, masajeándoselo, y susurró con advertencia al oído de éste:

— ¡Pues tenlo si quieres tener un modo para vivir, puto humano!

Volvió a empujarlo sin cuidado, haciéndolo tropezar, pues Kise se estremeció nuevamente, parecía que con eso no era tan fácil para él mantenerse muy valiente. Quizá porque todavía recordaba el modo en que Bestia violó a esas mujeres.

Ambos estaban caminando en un pesado y tenso ambiente, en silencio. Era la primera vez que hacían tan cosa y el modelo estaba regañándose a sí mismo por sentirse sorprendido ante eso, ya que seguramente Haizaki planeaba algo muy malo para él. Y aun así, le fue imposible contenerse para admirar el lugar al que poco a poco empezaron a llegar.

Bestia lo llevó a la parte trasera del castillo, saliendo por una puerta cualquiera que daba el inicio de un gran puente de roca muy resistente —un tráiler podía pasar ahí sin inseguridad alguna—, era bastante amplio y su techado estaba a cinco metros, hecho de varillas para dejar la vista en al cielo. Había maleza creciendo en los pilares que sostenían la parte superior del puente, adornándolo, también en el ancho y barandal de piedra que le llevaba a la altura del pecho del modelo.

El aire golpeaba muy fuerte en esa zona, sin embargo se olvidó por completo que estaba desnudo y con un "monstruo" detrás. Empezó a caminar más rápido y con cierta emoción, a pesar de que el cielo estaba gris, era un lugar con una estructura mística que le pareció tan atractiva a Kise, además que desde ahí no podía verse el Bosque Oscuro y eso le hizo sentirse como si no estuviera en ese lugar maldito.

La emoción que Bestia vio en el humano volvió a arrebatarle el aliento, por la misma mierda. Había visto su faceta valiente o más bien una estúpida, cuando empezó a retarlo y conoció la frialdad y enojo de esos ojos dorados como el Sol, que refulgían con voluntad. Ahora estaba observando como sonreía ampliamente mientras veía con bastante efusividad ese lugar que él tampoco usaba mucho. Vio como el modelo, olvidado de su desnudez, se acercó al barandal y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el lago de agua cristalina que estaba a los pies del puente, rodeado de muchas piedras de diferentes tamaños y cubiertas de musgo.

Kise continuó avanzando sin mirar atrás, hasta que al llegar al final del puente, se encontró con las escaleras para descender y que estaban adornadas con un montón de árboles que seguramente antaño lucieron hermosos y verdes, pero ahora estaban secos y marchitos. Esa era la realidad de ahora y la sonrisa del modelo se apagó lentamente al darse cuenta. Incluso miró de refiló detrás y ahí estaba aquella bestia maligna.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, ¡baja ya, imbécil! —Haizaki volvió a empujarlo para que avanzara, haciéndolo trastabillar en las gradas.

Se frustró tanto al notar como la gran luminosidad del humano disminuyó de inmediato y no pudo hacer nada para mantenerla así. Agitó su cabeza cuando consideró eso, ¡no deseaba su bienestar! Pero se mentiría si negara que ver aquella faceta del chico no le gustó.

Al llegar ambos a la orilla de la laguna, Kise se detuvo en seco y quedó mirando fijamente el agua. ¿Se suponía que iba a meterse ahí? Lo cierto era que no lo deseaba, para nada, de solo ver como el viento movía ligeramente el agua, recordaba esa vez que estuvo por ahogarse gracias a esa aterradora sirena. Tembló ligeramente, no importaba si le generaba más golpes, pero no se metería a ese lugar.

—Eres un puto maricón —Haizaki lo sujetó toscamente del brazo y se lo alzó, acercándose al rostro ajeno—. ¡Voy a meterme contigo a esa maldita agua para que de verdad veas que hay un demonio adentro que te follará! —terminó de decir aquello y lanzó al chico al agua.

Éste se alarmó cuando cayó dentro y empezó a patalear. Pero por simple orgullo se dijo a sí mismo que no volvería a mostrarse débil ante Bestia, por lo que, sin saber de dónde sacó fuerzas, se estabilizó en el agua y se percató que la laguna no estaba precisamente muy honda, al menos no en esa zona donde fue arrojado. La arena se sentía firme y segura, pese a que el agua estaba fría, estar ahí dentro no se sintió tan mal, al final de cuentas, era tan transparente que Kise podía ver su propio cuerpo bajo el agua.

Shogo lo miró con un gesto de desprecio y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Y así tienes el descaro para querer enfrentarte a mí, patético humano —gruñó mientras se retiraba.

Los ojos miel del muchacho miraron de reojo como se iba, hubiese rezongado como se estaba acostumbrando a hacer para defenderse, mas optó por quedarse callado y se dedicó a higienizarse debidamente. Extrañaba el champú y el jabón de diferentes perfumes que estaba acostumbrado a usar desde que se convirtió en un modelo y que siempre lo dejaban muy limpio.

Las veces que se higienizó en uno de los baños del castillo lo hizo con simple agua y un jabón desconocido que Momoi le consiguió, no fue lo mismo, pero por lo menos eso hubiese querido ahora para limpiarse como deseaba. Además, aunque despertó sin la sangre seca en su anatomía, se sentía sucio aún. Así que no le quedó otra salida más que tallarse con sus dedos fuertemente cada zona de su cuerpo y su cabello.

Tan concentrado estaba en eso, que cuando sus ojos se alzaron momentáneamente al cielo, pegó un sonoro respingo al percatarse de una parvada de arpías ahí arriba, volando como los buitres sobre un cadáver. Estaba muy cerca, aunque sin bajar la altura de la torres más alta del castillo y aun así el modelo fue capaz de notar que lo veían con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

Se sintió clavado en el agua y no pudo moverse, tuvo miedo. Hasta que la presencia de Bestia llegó y lo jaló del agua, sacándolo del punto de visión de aquellos otros monstruos.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _ **¡Y nos estamos viendo otra vez! Al fin, luego tres meses, omg :'v. Bueno, he tenido tantas cosas qué hacer en este tiempo, aparte que estuvo pendiente de otros fanfics e historias que, aah. Lamento tener descuidada ésta u_u**_

 _ **Ya llevo escrito alrededor de la mitad de toda la historia, incluso sé todo lo demás que va a pasar, pero al parecer, mis dedos no cooperan para soltar con facilidad todo lo que mi mente tiene x'D. Pero aunque sea tarde, tendrán sus actualizaciones.**_

 _ **¡Por fin se ha sabido más historia de Bestia! ¿Ustedes se lo imaginaban? ¿Creen que Kise deba sentir compasión? Porque, seguramente no pasa desapercibido el hecho de que Haizaki está mostrando un cambio xD.**_

 _ **¡No duden en dejarme sus hermosos comentarios, eh! Ya saben que esos me ayudan mucho para saber sí estoy logrando transmitir lo que quiero en ustedes, en la historia, y porque su opinión siempre es importante y me da otra perspectiva de la historia :3.**_

 _ **¡Feliz navidad! Nos vemos pronto.**_


End file.
